The 12 Pains of Christmas: Booth and Brennan Style
by Diko
Summary: It's been a year since Booth and Brennan were in Venezuela and it's Christmas time again. Using Bob Rivers' Song The 12 Pains of Christmas they navigate the holiday season. As always laughter and romance ensue.
1. Chapter 1: Finding a Christmas Tree

_**All rights and privileges belong to FOX and Hart Hanson. All characters except for originals belong to them. I'm just playing with them for a while no copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**You are all waiting so patiently for my sequels and I do appreciate it. Life has been hectic but I wanted to get something out there for you for the holidays. So, I skipped that whole sleeping thing. Like the last 12 Days of Christmas story this one is based on a song. I don't own Bob Rivers' Twelve Pains of Christmas but I've certainly laughed my butt off to it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Finding a Christmas Tree**

Brennan breathed a little heavily as they trudged up a hillside outside of Washington D.C. in Virginia.

"Booth, I do not understand why we could not just buy one from a tree salesman in the city," Brennan huffed as they headed up another hill. Her breath puffed out from her mouth with each exhalation.

"Because, Bones, this is all part of the Christmas experience," Booth replied, grinning cheerily at her. The crisp, clean, smell of the Virginia mountains and blue spruces surrounded them.

"What does walking up the side of a hill in Alexandria,Virginia have to do with the birth of Jesus?" She asked, trying to make the connections and not seeing them.

"Right now it's about the family bonding time not about Jesus' birth. However, the evergreen is traditionally used as a Christmas tree. The tree is green all through the winter and is used to remind us of everlasting life when things around us are dying," Booth huffed, his breath starting to become more difficult.

"Booth, shouldn't the evergreen stays green due to adaptation of the leaves to needle shapes that allow for continuous photosynthesis," Brennan explained.

Booth chuckled and kept on walking. Brennan watched as he scanned the area then started moving again. Pursing her lips, she started following him again.

"What about this one?" She asked, pointing to her left at a random tree. He paused, looked over his shoulder at the tree she was pointing to.

"Too sparse," he grunted and kept moving. Brennan squinted her eyes then started moving again. Booth stopped then let his gaze roam up a tree.

"Booth, that is the twentieth tree you've turned down," Brennan said with a sigh.

"I'm looking for the perfect tree and this is the one, Bones," Booth said, pointing to the tree.

"There is no such thing as a perfect tree and if this is a family bonding time shouldn't Parker be here?" She asked, breathing deeply as she stood next to him.

"I'd love for Parker to be here but Rebecca's being difficult as usual," Booth said, his face just a little sad. Brennan stepped forward and clasped his hand in hers.

"This tree seems to be full and straight. Let's tag this then we can go and wait for them to cut it down," she said, examining the tree with a more critical eye than the others.

Booth tagged the tree, turned, grabbed her hand and dragged her through the snow. Brennan laughed as he kicked the snow like a little kid. Suddenly, she found herself sliding down the side of the hill. She squealed until they came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Booth dropped his head back in the snow and laughed.

"What just happened?" She asked, sitting up and looking around.

"My foot slid out from under me and I took you with me," Booth said, starting to laugh at the situation.

"It's not amusing, Booth," she muttered, playfully glaring at him as she struggled to sit up.

"Yes, it is," he said, sitting up.

He looked around and there were several people grinning at them and shaking their heads. Brennan struggled to her feet then reached to help Booth up. Before she could blink, he shot her a charming grin and pulled her back into the snow. People watching erupted into loud laughter.

"Booth," Brennan growled getting to her feet, "that was childish."

"Yes, but it was fun," he said, smiling brightly and climbing to his feet.

He brushed himself off and headed towards the building where he could pay. He paused when a snowball splatted into the back of his head, making snow fall down into his shirt. Yelping, he danced around as Brennan laughed as she walked over to the snack area and got them some coffee.

An hour, one flat tire, and multiple curse words later, Brennan helped Booth push the large tree up to his apartment.

"Booth," she huffed, "did you really have to get one this big?"

She pushed and he pulled with a grunt. The tree slid in through the doorway and knocked things off the walls and table as it slid past into the living room.

"Yes, it's Christmas. It's part of the fun," he said, moving the tree to the corner where they had already set up the stand. With the rustle of branches the tree was put it into the stand.

"Bones, hold the tree up so I can tighten the bolts," Booth said, dropping to his knees.

"Booth you're stronger you should be the one holding the tree up," Brennan pointed out.

"But I need to make sure the screws are tight," he argued.

"Fine," she grunted, pushing against the tree to hold it up.

Booth slid under the tree and turned the screws until they were tight in against the trunk.

"There," he said, sliding back out and sitting back.

He scrambled to his feet and moved back towards the couch to see the whole thing. Brennan stepped back and stood next to him with her hands on her hips.

"It's rather large," she said, pursing her lips as she eyed the branches that covered his television, his lamp on the table next to his recliner and pressed up into the ceiling.

"Yeah, I need to do some trimming so that we can put the lights on tomorrow," he said, rubbing the back of his hair then grimacing as he dragged sap into his hair.

"Dang it," he mumbled, looking at his hands, "I got sap in my hair." Brennan smiled at his borderline panicked voice.

"Come over here and sit down," she said, tugging him towards a chair in the kitchen. She pushed him down and he turned to watch her walk to his cabinets.

"What are you doing, Bones?" He asked, trying to see what she was pulling down.

"I am getting peanut butter to remove the sap from your hair," she said, pulling down the jar she'd seen earlier.

"Peanut butter?" He asked, turning this way and that trying to see what she was doing.

"Yes, it is a home remedy that actually works," she said, unscrewing the lid.

"You are not putting peanut butter in my hair," he said, trying to get up.

"Sit down, Booth," she said, pushing him down with one hand and rubbing a large smear of peanut butter on the back of his head.

"Awww, please tell me there is a scientific reason this works?" He pleaded glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, both the sap and the peanut butter are hydrophobic and attracted to each other. The oils will come between the hair follicle and the sap making it easier to remove," she said, rubbing in the peanut butter.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not thinking about who he was speaking to.

"Yes, Booth. My father used it on my hair when Russ put gum in my hair when I was five," she said, rubbing some more, "now stay here."

He heard her move into his bathroom then come back to where he sat. He felt the comb run through his hair and it did not get stuck. She walked around in front of him when she was finished with the comb and picked up his hands. She rubbed his fingers and palms with her hands, making the sap roll up and turn an icky color on his hands.

"Now wash your hands and hair," she instructed.

"Thank you," he said, shooting her a soft smile.

"You're welcome," she returned.

"You could finish the job and come remove the peanut butter for me," he said, giving her his best charm smile.

"I believe that you can finish this by yourself," Brennan said, shooting him a wide smile.

"I have to go home because Angela and I are going shopping tomorrow," she said, winking at him.

"But, Bones, why are you going home again?" He asked, giving her a pitiful look that was emphasized by the peanut butter in his hair.

"We've already discussed this, Booth, if Angela comes here than she will only embarrass you with a bunch of questions you do not want to be asked. She will not do it at the lab as a professional courtesy," Brennan murmured.

"Bones," he whined as she walked away.

She stopped, turned back towards him and walked to where he sat. Perching on his knee, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and let his lips follow her lead. He felt her lips part and swept his tongue into her mouth. As the kiss grew deeper, it was abruptly ended. She stood up, dropped another quick kiss on his lips and headed to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow to help you put the lights on the tree," she said, smiling.

He watched as she walked out of his apartment and pouted at the thought of being alone for the first time in months. Since they had gotten together a year ago their nights had been spent together other than her occasional out of town trip for a book signing. Sighing, he got up and headed to the shower.

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The First thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is finding a Christmas tree.**

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review. I think it will help my muse. Oh and keep an eye on these lyrics =) They change like they do in the song.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rigging Up the Lights

I can't thank you guys enough! My phone just about blew up with notifications of emails and adds! I'm going to shoot the dice and answer random reviews. Just know that I read them all, loved them all and felt warm and fuzzy all day because of it. But if I put answers to each review I'd end up having more replies to reviews than story.

**Becksbones- All I can think of is National Lampoons Christmas Vacation. Yeah, you know the scene. I'm sure your Dad loved it. It's weird the things that we miss when they're gone.**

**DWBBFan-I know, right? Who doesn't love PB and Booth (naughty, naughty Diko). I've been gone a long time I know but I've been struggling with the sequels. Bleh, plot change, villain change (16 chapters in *rolls eyes*)**

**jsboneslover- Yes, I know you don't ****_have_**** to get a tree but that's part of holiday tradition. It's one of those things you do even though it is a pita. That's what the whole story is about. **

**Phoenixrising- I'm glad you like the idea, I've had a lot of fun with this one. **

**georgienzx-Your pale skin tans? That's awesome my turns bright red, blisters, peels then goes back to pasty white =D. I have a friend in HI that misses snow lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Brennan groaned when she heard a knock on her door. Rolling from the bed, she headed to the door. Angela's grinning face greeted her when she opened it.

"Ange, we're not supposed to meet until nine," Brennan grumbled, walking towards her kitchen.

"It's ten thirty, Bren," Angela said, following her in and craning her neck to see if Booth was there.

"Ange, Booth is at his apartment," Brennan said, making a pot of coffee.

"Well, then why in the world are you just now getting up? You rarely sleep late," Angela said, her face pinched in worry.

"I did not sleep well last night," Brennan said, going to her room. Angela followed her and flopped down on her bed as she bustled around the room grabbing clothes.

"Was it because Booth wasn't here?" Angela asked wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Yes, actually," Brennan said before heading into the bathroom.

Angela dragged a protesting Brennan into the local mall. A few hours later they exited, weighed down with bags of their purchases.

"You know, sweetie, for someone who doesn't like shopping you sure do it well," Angela told her with a grin.

"I excel in everything I do," Brennan replied, hitting the button on her fob that opened her trunk.

It was much later in the evening when she finally saw Booth. They decided it was best to put the lights on before Parker came over so that he could help decorate. Going to the closet, Booth dug out two medium sized boxes. He carried them to the living room, set them on the floor then leaned down and opened them. Brennan looked incredulously at the box full of lights at her feet. Booth rubbed his hands together and knelt next to the box.

"Booth, there must be a better way to store these lights," she said, horrified by the lack of organization of the lights. The jumbled strings wove in and out of each other.

"There probably is a better way but this is how I've always done it. Pops did it this way as well," he said, grinning up at her.

"From what you have explained Christmas is very dependant on traditions and this seems to be a Booth family tradition," she said, staring down into the box as her mind tried to unravel the strings. Sitting down with a grunt, she reached out to attempt to help.

"No, you don't. Men hang up the lights and women bake cookies for the men while they do this," Booth said, smirking at her. Brennan's face contorted into a scowl as she glared at Booth.

"That is not amusing," she grumbled.

"Okay, we'll do this like we do everything else. We'll share equally," he said, reaching into the box.

"That is acceptable," she returned, helping him pull the strings from the box.

What seemed like four hours later but actually was only one, the pair looked at the neatly unwound lights. Booth began to weave the lights onto the tree and Brennan went to the kitchen and pulled out some slice and bake cookies. She could cook a lot of things. Cookies however were not one of them.

"Dang it, where the hell are my extension cords?" Booth complained loudly, his voice coming clearly from the front hall closet.

"I do not know, Booth. Do you need some help locating them?" Brennan asked, coming from the kitchen with a spatula still in my hand.

"No thanks, Bones. I'm just rigging up these lights. Why the hell are they blinking," he growled after plugging them in.

"I don't know, Booth. I was in the kitchen baking cookies so I could not possibly tell you," she said with a smirk, turning she went back into the kitchen.

She checked on the cookies and pulled the first batch of cookies out and placed them on the cooling rack. After putting the next batch in the oven, she examined the cookies on the rack carefully. Placing some on a plate, she carried them out to the living room. Booth stood with his hands on his hips glaring at a string of lights that were dark. Letting out a sigh, he threw his hands in the air.

"I need to get lights that don't all go out when one bulb goes out. One goes out, they all go out! It's annoying ," he groaned, bending over and pulling out a light.

"Wouldn't it have been more efficient to check the lights before you put them on the tree?" She asked, looking at him with confusion as to why he hadn't done that.

"Yes, but I get excited and don't think about things like that," he scowled. Brennan blinked then, she tried not to laugh as the apartment went black with a cracking sound.

"Son of a...Bones can you get a flashlight? I think I blew a fuse," he said, scrabbling around under the tree in the dark.

"Yes, Booth I can," she said, walking into the kitchen choking back her laughter.

"Bones, stop laughing at me, it's not funny," he said, his voice full of amusement.

"I find it very amusing," she said, digging into the drawer that contained a flashlight.

Turning it on, she headed down the hallway to the master bedroom and into the closet to find the breaker. The lights came on with a flip of the switch. She walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Booth ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, making it stick up in every direction. A small smile curved the corners of her lips up. He glanced up when he heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

Standing up, she took the plate of uneaten cookies and went to the kitchen. After pulling the cookies out of the oven, she placed them on the rack. Walking around the kitchen, she gathered up some eggnog, spiked it with a smidgen of brandy then carried two cups of eggnog and the cookies out on a large plate.

Booth had finished with the lights and put the boxes back into the front closet where they would be stored for the season. He looked up with a charming smile and patted the seat on the couch beside him. She handed him his eggnog, took hers off the plate then put the plate in his lap. Sitting down, she scooted over next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sipped his eggnog.

"I have to admit that the lights are very cheerful," she said, trying to hide her smile in her cup as she sipped her eggnog. He squeezed her shoulder and chuckled under his breath.

"Yes, they are even if rigging up the lights is a pain," he muttered, picking up a cookie.

Brennan leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at the lights, remembering a Christmas that seemed so long ago that he'd brought a tree to the prison. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when the lights started blinking.

"Crap, now why the hell are they blinking?" Booth cursed, moving the plate and setting his eggnog. Glancing at the clock Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth it is late, you should deal with that another time. We have the Jeffersonian Christmas party tomorrow as well as our normal work," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. I'll come to bed as soon as I fix these. It shouldn't take long," he muttered, kneeling in front of the tree. Sighing, she walked to the bedroom and changed for bed.

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is rigging up the lights**

**and Finding a Christmas tree**

* * *

**A/N: Each verse as I mentioned has a different line. You'll see them if you look up the lyrics. Actually I might just post the lyrics on my blog. And each one is included in the chapter that lyric belongs to. See if you can spot them =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hangovers

_Disclaimer: The normal stuff. I'm not making money. The character, show idea and whatnot belong to Hart Hanson and Fox. And I'm not making any money off this, it's just fun._

**gawilliams- I had a lot of fun with the last 12 Days I wanted to do another and another dig wasn't plausible, so here we are in DC. We'll see if I can do another next year =).**

**Becksbones- Aww I'm sorry that you're alone this Christmas. I'll set ya a plate next to 'my guys' at our table =D Always Welcome for Christmas dinner. It brings a lot of memories for me too. My stepfather decorating trees at my grandparents store. "Now why the hell are they blinking!"**

**Kamsahw08- Yeeeahh, I got in trouble for fixing the lights. See above comment about stepfather. I'm a light snob. No, sap here. I got tired of watering the tree so we're an artificial tree house.**

**georgienzx-Yep we have the same skin (only I don't freckle for some reason). Writing Angela and Brennan is just so easy. I can write Brennan but I could live in Angela's head lol.**

**Chapter 3 -Hangovers**

Booth sighed as he stood waiting for the door to be opened. They had just arrived at Hodgins' house for a party and to be honest he wasn't sure what to expect from the squints. Brennan had knocked since his hands were full of gifts. He also wasn't sure how this was going to go since he and Brennan were now together. _Was he supposed to be like he normally was or more like he was with her last Christmas?_ He just wasn't sure. Brennan rolled her eyes at his nervous fidgeting. The door swung open and Angela wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater he'd ever seen, smiled widely at them.

"Come in, guys," she said, waving them in.

The smell of balsam and cinnamon floated through the air. Brennan entered, carrying the presents that she and Booth had purchased for Angela and Hodgins. Booth carried the stack in his hands and stuffed them under the tree and straightened with a grunt.

"You guys didn't have to bring gifts," Angela protested.

"Did you buy us gifts?" Brennan asked, looking at Angela.

"Yes, sweetie, we did," Angela said with a smile.

"Wait for it," Booth whispered.

"Then yes we did," Brennan said it, making Booth roll his eyes and Angela giggle.

"Okay, let's go out in the kitchen. I need some help bringing out the snacks before the rest of the gang gets here," Angela said, tugging on Brennan's arm. Brennan followed but paused when she heard Booth.

"Honey, can you get me a beer?" Booth asked, trying not to laugh as Brennan stopped.

"Oh, dude, no you didn't," Hodgins said, chuckling behind his hand.

"Don't call me honey," she retorted before heading to the kitchen.

The party commenced and ended up swinging out of control in that way that the squints could only make it happen.

Booth groaned as sunlight pierced his eyelids the next morning. _Oh Geez._ He lifted his head as the sound of the shower running reached his ears. He winced as pain lanced through his eyeballs at the movement. Rolling from the bed, Booth groaned as the motion made his stomach roll.

Stumbling to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Leaning against the counter, he sipped his water. _Oh, geez, look at this!_ He stopped drinking as he looked down and realized that he was wearing only one sock. _Where the hell was his other sock? Why was he only in his boxers?_ He had no idea how he and Brennan had gotten home.

It'd been a long,very long, time since this had happened. He looked up, grimacing as pain lanced through his head, at a motion in his peripheral vision. Brennan leaned against the door frame, her skin pale, her hair wet and hanging, and a grimace pasted on her face. Shuffling towards him, she reached out and took his bottle of water.

"He-" he started to protest but cut it short when the sound of his own voice screamed through his brain.

"Booth, don't speak," Brennan whispered, swigging down his water.

Walking into the bathroom, he opened the cabinet and pulled down a bottle of Tylenol. He walked out into the kitchen, opening the bottle as he walked. Handing her the open bottle, he took the water back and took a large drink to wash down the pills he'd put in his mouth.

Brennan mimicked his actions then threw the empty bottle away. Shuffling away, she made her way to the couch and flopped down. Booth walked over and sat down at the other end of the couch. Glancing at her, he chuckled under his breath then winced.

"What is so amusing, Booth?" Brennan whispered.

"I've never seen you like this," he said quietly, trying not to make too much sound.

"Shut up, you," she mumbled then got unsteadily to her feet.

Making her way to the kitchen, she got another bottle of water and headed back to the couch. He grunted as she flopped down and opened the bottle.

"How did we get home?" She muttered thoughtfully.

Booth went all warm and fuzzy that she referred to wherever they were, whether it was his or her apartment, as home.

"I don't know," he admitted, knowing that he hadn't driven because he'd never drive drunk.

Of course neither would she have. He pursed his lips, trying to figure out how they had gotten home. The phone on the table next to him shrieked out, making him moan as he picked it up.

"Hello," he mumbled into the receiver.

"Merry Christmas, Booth, how are you feeling today," Angela's cheery voice rang through the phone.

"Angela, talk slower and quieter," he grumbled into the receiver.

"Yes, after the alcohol you and a few others had, I am not surprised," Angela chuckled.

"I had one beer," he said, massaging his head.

"Yes, but you have five glasses of eggnog," Angela pointed out. Booth let his irritation hiss out through his teeth.

"Hodgins," he seethed, his head now pounding from his blood pressure spike.

"Grain alcohol," Brennan moaned.

"Yes," Booth said between clenched teeth.

"You two were completely ripped and it was funny. And I have blackmail in the form of pictures," Angela said, grinning even though he couldn't see it.

"Ungh," he grunted at her.

"Okay, I will let you return to being miserable," she said before ending the call.

Brennan flinched as a knock sounded at the door. Booth stood up and headed towards the bedroom.

"Bones, you'll have to answer that I'm in my boxers," he mumbled massaging his temples as he walked towards the door.

Brennan pulled the door open and stared in wide eyed surprise at the woman standing on the other side of the door.

"Well, good morning to you," Jen said cheerfully, making Brennan scowl. Booth came from the bedroom and headed towards where Brennan stood with the door open.

"Bones, who is it?" He asked, peering over her shoulder. A wide smile crossed his face at the sight of the woman standing in the hallway.

"Hi, Jen, come in. Come in," he said, ushering her in around Brennan.

"You two look like shit," she said, walking into the apartment.

"Yeah, uhh, we have hangovers," Booth said, smiling sheepishly. Jen chuckled at the look on his face.

"Come in, have a seat," he said, leading her to the living room. Brennan followed, relaxing slightly as the pain began easing from her head.

"Coffee?" Booth asked before turning to the kitchen.

"Yes, please," Brennan said, sitting down. Jen snickered and nodded her head at Booth in acceptance.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked, sitting back in her seat. Jen ignored the rudeness of the question.

"I decided not to do a dig this Christmas since my sister is flying in from her temporary duty station in Germany. I thought I'd stop by and see you two," she answered.

The pair flinched as the phone on the table next to the couch pealed out a ring again. Picking it up Brennan answered, trying to sound not quite so hung over.

"Hello?" She said, hoping it was an important call.

"Who has my toilet paper?" Angela asked, trying not to laugh.

"Pardon me?" Brennan asked, confused by her friend's question. Angela let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Last night someone stole all of my toilet paper and I was wondering if you had it," she said.

"That is not what you asked, Angela. You distinctly asked me who stole your toilet paper, not if I or Booth did it," Brennan corrected Angela.

Jen's laughter tinkled out from the other side of the room. Booth came out carrying two cups of coffee and set them down on the coffee table.

"Yes, I apologize I was hoping you knew who did it," Angela told her.

"Angela, I don't remember anything about last night and as far as I can tell neither does Booth," Brennan told her grumpily.

"Okay, sweetie. I hope you feel better," Angela said quietly.

"The headache and nausea are almost gone," Brennan articulated carefully.

"Well, that is good. I'll show you some pictures of the party later," Angela said, ending the call. Brennan hung up the phone and turned to look at Booth.

"Someone stole Angela's toilet paper," she stated and Jen laughed again.

The trio began discussing things that they could while Jen was in town. After about an hour of catching up, Jen stood to leave.

"Maybe we can do something fun that won't give you a hangover," she said, smirking at the scowl that crossed Brennan's face and the eyeroll Booth gave her.

"Sounds like fun," Booth said, following her to the door and escorting her out into the hall.

"I'll get up with you later this evening," she said, grinning.

"Okay," he said, waving before stepping back and closing the door.

He watched Brennan take the last swallow of her second cup of coffee then stand and head for the bedroom.

"Whatcha doing, Bones?" He asked wondering what she had planned.

"I have to purchase my holiday cards," she said, coming out, pulling down a tee shirt.

"You don't celebrate the holidays," he pointed out.

"My publisher recommended that I do it to me in people's good graces, as she puts it," Brennan muttered.

"Lets do that tomorrow. We should take today off and just ride this hangover out," he urged, preferring to stay at home after last night.

She opened her mouth to protest then stopped. Closing her eyes, she nodded slightly. Although her headache was mostly gone, she still not feel her best. She moved back towards the couch and sat down with a sigh. He grinned and followed her to the couch.

Sitting down, he leaned back and pulled her on top of him. Moments later, they had fallen back to sleep. They woke up much later in the afternoon by the ringing of the phone. A quick discussion with Jen determined that they would meet for dinner the following evening. After dinner and a movie on the TV, they fell into bed and blissfully slept through the night.

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is Hangovers!**

**Rigging up the lights**

**and**

**Finding a Christmas tree**.


	4. Chapter 4: Sending Christmas Cards -S

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_

**DWBBfan- Maybe I had plans on doing that and maybe I didn't *whistles and strolls away* =) I'm glad to be back.  
SchwuppDiDupsi- I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
Yenyen76-I couldn't resist the reference to their first Christmas together  
BnB447 and Mphs95 -Jen is the Jen from the 12 Days of Christmas. She was the one who sang the lyrics at the end of the day.  
Dreambetty- Rule of thumb in our house if it's eggnog drink it. =D  
Space-case7079- Be thankful, hangovers suck.  
Becks- you suck lol kidding, kidding,  
Luckywynner86-Glad you're enjoying it. **

I love making people laugh so I hope you're at least getting a snicker out of it! It would seem that FFN has caught on to the s word so I'm pretty sure you guys can figure this one out =) As always two chapters first and I have always posted them in the same order.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sending Christmas Cards -**S**

The following morning Brennan and Booth entered that ever famous card store and headed to the holiday aisle. Booth perused the cards then began to pulling some out and reading them. Brennan chewed her lip as her eyes skimmed the cards tucked into the display.

With a sigh, she began going through the cards, reading the insides before either putting it back or tucking it into the basket that hung on her arm. Pulling out her list of people that she was sending cards too, she scowled in irritation.

"I don't even know half these people," she muttered in irritation.

Booth chuckled as he started dropping cards into the basket. They had just about completed their task when they heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, ho, sending Christmas cards are we, Seeley?"

A wide smile spread across Booth's face at the sight of his grandfather.

"Pops, what are you doing out of the home?" Booth asked, hugging his grandfather.

"They sent us out with aides so that we could do some shopping," Hank said, smiling broadly as he caught sight of Brennan.

"Temperance, how are you doing? It's been a while since you've come and visited," he said gently prodding her. Booth's eyebrow snuck up into his hairline at his grandfather's statement.

"Yes, Hank, we have been working on a case that has kept us on our heels," Brennan said, moving forward to hug Hank.

Booth stood with his lips parted in surprise at the fact that Brennan had been going and visiting his grandfather without telling him.

"Toes, Bones, kept us on our toes," Booth corrected with a grin.

"Now, Seeley, she can say it whatever way she wants," Hank corrected him.

Brennan's mouth turned up in a smile and her eyes twinkled. Hank's eyes glanced at her basket and widened slightly.

"That's a lot of cards for someone who doesn't celebrate Christmas," he pointed out.

"They are not all mine and I celebrate Christmas just not for the religious aspect. My publisher believes it will help me to keep as she puts it in the community's good graces," she replied.

"Some of those are mine," Booth pointed out. Hank's eyes twinkled and and his mouth turned up in a wide smile.

"Only six of them," Brennan pointed out.

"You'll have to watch out for him. He'll try to get you to address his cards," he warned.

"I hate writing out those Christmas cards," Booth mumbled.

"Why do you do it then?" Brennan asked, turning a confused look on him. Booth let out a sigh and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Because it's what you do during the Christmas season," he explained in a tone that let her know she was starting to step on his toes.

"But-"

"Fine, I'm not sending them this year, that's it!" Booth said in frustration, his jaw clenching in anger.

"Yes, you are, shrimp," Hank reprimanded with a small frown. Booth let out a sigh and inhaled deeply.

"I did not mean to upset you, Booth. I just-"

"Wanted to know why I did it if I didn't like doing it. I know, Bones," he said, softening his demeanor. Hank gave a nod and a smile.

"Hank, if you would like to go to the toy store you need to get moving the bus will be returning shortly," a young woman said, poking her head around the corner.

"Okay, Wendy, I will be right there," he answered. He turned a rueful smile on them and shrugged his shoulders.

"It would seem I need to finish my shopping in here. I will see you tomorrow for dinner?" He questioned with a grin.

"Of course, Pops," Booth said, pulling his grandfather into another hug. When he released him, Brennan gave Hank a hug.

"We will see you tomorrow," she told him. Nodding, he turned and walked down another aisle.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get outta here," Booth said, guiding her with a firm hand.

Brennan scowled but didn't fight his alpha-male tendency to push. After checking out, they headed back to the truck then home. Booth opened the door and let out a smile.

"Home, sweet home," he muttered. Brennan's brow furrowed at his comment.

"I thought that you enjoyed being out among all the holiday hopala," she said.

"It's hoopla, Bones. And I do but there's always that first moment of relaxation when you get home that feels great," he said, smiling and taking the bag from her hand.

She watched as he set it on the table then move to the living room as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Aren't you going to fill them out now?" She asked, wondering at his strange behavior.

"Nope, I'll do it later," he said, sitting down and picking up the remote.

"Procrastination leads to mistakes," she told him, pulling off her own jacket and hanging it in the closet. He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know but what is a card from me without a misspelling or two?" He asked, internally laughing because he knew what would happen with that statement. Brennan blanched and gave him a disgusted look.

"Booth, you send out cards with misspellings in them?" She asked in a horrified tone.

"Yep," he replied, enjoying this too much. She caught the twinkle in his eye and crossed her arms then scowled.

"That was not amusing," she told him before turning and heading to the kitchen.

He snorted in laughter and watched as she began to pull her cards from the bag. He turned back to the TV and watched the hockey game playing. It was not long before he heard her pen scratching out messages on the cards that she had purchased.

A slow wide smile settled on his face at the domesticity of the situation.

It was much later when Brennan stood from her position at the table and picked up her stack of cards. Carrying them to the table near the door, she placed them for mailing later.

"Booth, we are supposed to meet Jen in forty minutes," she told him after glancing at her watch and noting the time. Booth jerked his head in surprise and glanced at the clock.

"Okay, let's go," he said, standing up and turning off the tv at the same time.

Grabbing his jacket, he slid it on as she put hers on. They arrived at Founding Fathers thirty minutes later and entered. They saw Jen already sitting there talking to one of the waitresses. They approached and she smiled and waved. Brennan slid in first and let Booth take the outside.

"So what have you two been doing today?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"We purchased Christmas cards to send to people. I filled mine out but Booth doesn't want to fill his out.

"I hate those Christmas cards! But I was raised to always send them so I do," Jen said, groaning at the thought of the stack of cards she needed to address.

"The worst part is addressing them. It takes forever," Booth said, rolling his eyes, "I know it doesn't take forever, Bones." Brennan smiled and nodded.

The waitress came by and took their drink order. Booth smirked at Jen and shook his head at Jen's flirting.

"She is attracted to you," Brennan pointed out.

"Well, we'll see what happens," Jen said with a shrug.

"So, your sister is arriving tomorrow," Booth said, nudging the conversation so Brennan wouldn't go on her monogamy rant.

"Yes, I am very excited. This is the first year that our whole family will be together for Christmas," Jen told him a wide smile crossing her features, "We usually just send cards."

Booth burst into laughter at her comment, thinking of their earlier statements about cards.

"I hate writing out those cards! The ones I sent when I was in the Army had to be sent early and my family and friends never knew where they were coming from. The return address was-"

"Just APO and a zip code. I know," Jen said, pouting.

"It is for security purposes," Booth said, frowning at memories best left buried.

"I know. Anyway, so we'll be here for a couple of days before heading out to my parents. So, we plan on going to some of the sights together," Jen said, bouncing a little in her seat. Brennan chuckled at her enthusiasm. Their drinks arrived and their orders taken before they returned to their discussion.

"So, I am about to finish my degree and have to do my doctorate work. I was thinking of applying to the Jeffersonian. It would keep me here in DC where my sister is stationed," Jen said, squinted. Booth chuckled at Jen and Brennan's face lit up.

"The Jeffersonian has one of the best doctoral programs in the nation," she almost gushed in excitement.

"Yes, I know, Dr. Brennan," Jen laughed.

"Dr. Lugira, is one of the top Anthropologists in his field," Brennan said, nodding in approval, "You would do well working with him."

Jen rolled her eyes and laughed at Brennan then took a sip of her drink.

"So, how have things been?" She asked, waving her finger between the two of them.

"Good, good. I was glad to see that you won another award with that photograph," Booth said, smirking. Jen let a wide smile cross her features and she tilted her head.

"Yes, it was one of my better photographs from that trip," she acknowledged.

Brennan's lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed. Booth let out a sigh and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Booth is usually the prude when it comes to sexual matters but I find that I was distinctly irritated at finding that picture posted in a magazine," Brennan told her.

"I apologize, I should have warned you," Jen acknowledged. Brennan narrowed her eyes but nodded, accepting her apology.

"The song was funny though. Angela who works with us has been playing it since black Friday," Booth said.

"Angela does not just work for us. She is my best friend and my metaphorical sister," Brennan said, leaning back as her food was set down in front of her.

"Speaking of work, shouldn't you two be working?" Jen asked, stabbing her fork into her salad.

"After the last investigation, we asked for some time off and they gave it to us," Booth said, cutting his steak.

"Well that's cool. Not everyone gets those privileges," Jen said.

"It comes with being the best at what you do," Brennan said.

They dug into their meals, discussing which of the holiday sights Jen and her sister planned on seeing and the previous year's trip.

After dinner was finished, Booth and Brennan headed back to his apartment. As Brennan was putting her coat into the closet, she bit her lip thoughtfully. Booth caught the action and raised an eyebrow in question. Turning, she leaned her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms.

"Bones?" Booth questioned, starting to get nervous at the feline smile that started to cross her features.

"What would you think of some incentive for filling your cards out tonight?" Brennan asked, the smile still on her face.

"Are you bargaining with sex?" He asked, stunned at her actions. They had never used sex as manipulation.

"In a sense yes. I would never tell you no without good reason," she replied.

"Then what exactly are you talking about?" He asked, wanting answers and as soon as possible.

"For every card that you fill out, I will take one piece of clothing off. Jewelry does not count and socks are a pair. For everyone that you do not fill out before becoming too distracted, I will put a piece of clothing back on," she explained. Booth's breath hitched and pictures flashed through his mind.

"What do you say?" She asked, watching his obvious reaction to the proposition.

"Sounds like I could enjoy doing my cards this year. But, oh, making out these cards though," he waffled back and forth.

Brennan walked around to the bar and picked up a stool. She perched on the stool and crossed her legs then laid one hand on top of the other and set them on her knee. Booth scrambled to the table, picking up a pen, address book and his stack of cards. He quickly finished his first card and put it in the envelope. Brennan continued to look at him as his tongue swept out to wet his lips in anticipation.

"You have not finished with that card. It needs to be addressed," Brennan said, moving her hands to the buttons on her shirt.

Booth snatched the address book and card back to in front of him then scrawled the proper address and the return address on the front of the card. He looked up and watched as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, each button sliding through the hole at an annoyingly slow rate. He sucked in a breath and watched as she put her arms back and the shirt slid off her shoulders and onto the floor.

The navy blue lace bra with flowers on it and a little pink bow in the middle was one of his favorites. He felt himself start to grow hard at the sight. It always amazed him that someone so clinical as his Bones would wear something with a pink bow on it.

"Booth, I will put it back on," she warned with laughter in her voice.

He picked up the next card and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he filled out Hank's card. He didn't want to think about his Pops at the moment. When the card was finished, he looked up to see her standing with her back to him. His eyes widened as he watched her bend over and remove her shoes. They landed on the floor with a thump.

Swallowing, he picked up the next card and quickly filled it out. He wasn't even sure what he'd written to his friend as he was addressing the card. Brennan let a slow seductive smile cross her features as she looked over her shoulder at him and unsnapped her jeans. He sucked in a breath between his teeth and grew even harder as she pulled down her pants slowly pausing when her waistband reached top of her butt.

Time seemed to stand still as she leaned over as she pulled them all the way down. Her heart shaped buttocks were set off by the matching lace thong she was wearing. He groaned out loud as he reached for the next card without taking his eyes off of her as she turned and perched again on the stool. He looked at his pile of cards. She was wearing sheer stockings, panties, and her bra.

A smirk crossed his features. He only had two cards left, which meant he got to remove that last piece of clothing. Her eyes sparkled as she watched him open the card in hand and slowly fill it out then address it. The sudden change in his action caused her to wonder what had changed. She looked at the pile of cards on the table and then down at her self.

A soft seductive laugh slipped from her mouth. He looked up and gave her a lecherous grin. Sliding down off the stool, she put her foot up on the seat and rolled her stockings down giving him a profile view of her nearly naked body. Booth groaned in appreciation and shifted to ease the throbbing of his now raging erection. Walking around the stool, she lifted her other leg and repeated the procedure. Moving to the front of the stool she rested her backside on the edge and stretched her legs out in front of herself.

"If my calculations are correct and I know they are. I have one more piece of clothing than you have cards. Which would you prefer to take off?" She asked in a husky voice that made a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

"Bottoms, most definitely bottoms," he growled out.

She tipped her head in acknowledgment allowing her hair to brush across her shoulders, neck, and cheek. Giving in Booth let out a groan of excitement. Grabbing the other card, he filled it out methodically then set it to the side. Brennan stood up and walked towards him, her hips swinging. He watched as she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra.

Pulling it from her body she tossed it to the floor. The minute it hit the floor, Booth was on her. He captured her lips in a searing kiss and threaded his fingers into her hair. When he pulled back, they both were breathing heavy and staring into each others eyes.

"Bedroom, now," he ordered. He waited for her to balk.

She started to move then froze for a split second. To his surprise, she spun around and ran to the bedroom, glancing over her shoulder indicating he should give chase. Instead of running after her, he moved in a slow stalking manner. Grinning in a predatory manner, he pulled off his shirt as he moved. By the time he reached the bedroom door, he was only wearing his jeans and boxers.

Brennan lying down on the bed, her hair spread out around her head, her arms out to her sides, one foot on the bed with the other leg hanging over the edge. Growling, he unsnapped his jeans and made short work of them. She could see his excitement tenting his snowman boxers. Stepping between her legs, he pushed her legs apart and leaned over her.

Starting from between her legs, he ran his lips, teeth, and tongue over her skin as he moved toward her mouth. He smelled her arousal and let out a rumbling growl. When she ran, she had turned on his animalistic side and normal he pushed it down. This time though, she asked for it and he was going to give it to her. Scraping his teeth across her collarbone, he paused at the base of her neck.

After biting lightly, he licked the spot then sucked. She didn't protest as he marked her. He almost jerked back at her moan of pleasure. Releasing her skin, he smiled against the spot and moved up her neck, across her cheek and down to her mouth. She let out a breathy moan before his lips ensnared hers. Their tongues tangled as she gave as good as she got.

He was glad that she had not gone submissive. He didn't think he'd be able to do this like he wanted if she went submissive. Reaching up, she raked her nails down his back. He groaned and nipped her bottom lip. Moving back down her body, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit lightly. She sucked in a gasp and paused briefly before licking and sucking on it.

Her hand moved to her other nipple and she tugged on it, making him release the one in his mouth with a pop. Nudging her hand out of his way with his head, he gave the second nipple the same treatment. She was gasping and clenching the sheets next to her. Moving down her body, he dropped a kiss on her belly button before pulling her panties off. Tossing them to the side, he reached for her legs. Putting both feet on the bed, he spread her legs.

She let out a shuddering moan that was a borderline gasp as he buried his face between her legs. Zeroing in on her clit, he teased her before pushing his fingers into her and curling them up. He could tell that she was close, so close that a few more well placed licks would send her over the edge. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he flicked it once, twice, and the third time she screamed his name as she came.

After pulling off his boxers, he moved up her body. He dragged her arms up over her head and anchored them in one of his hands. Settling between her legs, he thrust into her in a surge. She moaned his name as he slammed into her over and over again. He felt it and roared in pleasure as they came together this time. He lay panting, wondering what her reaction would be. His face rested against her chest and her legs wrapped around him.

"We need to do that again," she gasped out between pants. He let a smile cross his features at the thought.

"Anytime, Bones, anytime," he husked out, "but for now, we need to sleep. We're going shopping tomorrow."

"Okay," she mumbled.

They sluggishly moved to their respective sides of the bed and snuggled under the covers. She let out a sigh that cause her breath to blow across his chest and drifted off to sleep. Booth exhaled and closed his eyes. Minutes later, he too was asleep.

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is sending Christmas cards,  
Hangovers!  
Rigging up the lights!  
and  
Finding a Christmas Tree**


	5. Chapter 4: Sending Christmas Cards - SF

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

**DWBBfan- Maybe I had plans on doing that and maybe I didn't *whistles and strolls away* =) I'm glad to be back.**  
**SchwuppDiDupsi- I'm glad you're enjoying it!**  
**Yenyen76-I couldn't resist the reference to their first Christmas together**  
**BnB447 and Mphs95 -Jen is the Jen from the 12 Days of Christmas. She was the one who sang the lyrics at the end of the day.**  
**Dreambetty- Rule of thumb in our house if it's eggnog drink it. =D**  
**Space-case7079- Be thankful, hangovers suck.**  
**Becks- you suck lol kidding, kidding,**  
**Luckywynner86-Glad you're enjoying it.**

I love making people laugh so I hope you're at least getting a snicker out of it! It would seem that FFN has caught on to the s word so I'm pretty sure you guys can figure this one out =) As always two chapters and I have always posted them in the same order.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sending Christmas Cards - **SF**

The following morning Brennan and Booth entered that ever famous card store and headed to the holiday aisle. Booth perused the cards then began to pulling some out and reading them. Brennan chewed her lip as her eyes skimmed the cards tucked into the display.

With a sigh, she began going through the cards, reading the insides before either putting it back or tucking it into the basket that hung on her arm. Pulling out her list of people that she was sending cards too, she scowled in irritation.

"I don't even know half these people," she muttered in irritation.

Booth chuckled as he started dropping cards into the basket. They had just about completed their task when they heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, ho, sending Christmas cards are we, Seeley?"

A wide smile spread across Booth's face at the sight of his grandfather.

"Pops, what are you doing out of the home?" Booth asked, hugging his grandfather.

"They sent us out with aides so that we could do some shopping," Hank said, smiling broadly as he caught sight of Brennan.

"Temperance, how are you doing? It's been a while since you've come and visited," he said gently prodding her. Booth's eyebrow snuck up into his hairline at his grandfather's statement.

"Yes, Hank, we have been working on a case that has kept us on our heels," Brennan said, moving forward to hug Hank.

Booth stood with his lips parted in surprise at the fact that Brennan had been going and visiting his grandfather without telling him.

"Toes, Bones, kept us on our toes," Booth corrected with a grin.

"Now, Seeley, she can say it whatever way she wants," Hank corrected him.

Brennan's mouth turned up in a smile and her eyes twinkled. Hank's eyes glanced at her basket and widened slightly.

"That's a lot of cards for someone who doesn't celebrate Christmas," he pointed out.

"They are not all mine and I celebrate Christmas just not for the religious aspect. My publisher believes it will help me to keep as she puts it in the community's good graces," she replied.

"Some of those are mine," Booth pointed out. Hank's eyes twinkled and and his mouth turned up in a wide smile.

"Only six of them," Brennan pointed out.

"You'll have to watch out for him. He'll try to get you to address his cards," he warned.

"I hate writing out those Christmas cards," Booth mumbled.

"Why do you do it then?" Brennan asked, turning a confused look on him. Booth let out a sigh and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Because it's what you do during the Christmas season," he explained in a tone that let her know she was starting to step on his toes.

"But-"

"Fine, I'm not sending them this year, that's it!" Booth said in frustration, his jaw clenching in anger.

"Yes, you are, shrimp," Hank reprimanded with a small frown. Booth let out a sigh and inhaled deeply.

"I did not mean to upset you, Booth. I just-"

"Wanted to know why I did it if I didn't like doing it. I know, Bones," he said, softening his demeanor. Hank gave a nod and a smile.

"Hank, if you would like to go to the toy store you need to get moving the bus will be returning shortly," a young woman said, poking her head around the corner.

"Okay, Wendy, I will be right there," he answered. He turned a rueful smile on them and shrugged his shoulders.

"It would seem I need to finish my shopping in here. I will see you tomorrow for dinner?" He questioned with a grin.

"Of course, Pops," Booth said, pulling his grandfather into another hug. When he released him, Brennan gave Hank a hug.

"We will see you tomorrow," she told him. Nodding, he turned and walked down another aisle.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get outta here," Booth said, guiding her with a firm hand.

Brennan scowled but didn't fight his alpha-male tendency to push. After checking out, they headed back to the truck then home. Booth opened the door and let out a smile.

"Home, sweet home," he muttered. Brennan's brow furrowed at his comment.

"I thought that you enjoyed being out among all the holiday hopala," she said.

"It's hoopla, Bones. And I do but there's always that first moment of relaxation when you get home that feels great," he said, smiling and taking the bag from her hand.

She watched as he set it on the table then move to the living room as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Aren't you going to fill them out now?" She asked, wondering at his strange behavior.

"Nope, I'll do it later," he said, sitting down and picking up the remote.

"Procrastination leads to mistakes," she told him, pulling off her own jacket and hanging it in the closet. He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know but what is a card from me without a misspelling or two?" He asked, internally laughing because he knew what would happen with that statement. Brennan blanched and gave him a disgusted look.

"Booth, you send out cards with misspellings in them?" She asked in a horrified tone.

"Yep," he replied, enjoying this too much. She caught the twinkle in his eye and crossed her arms then scowled.

"That was not amusing," she told him before turning and heading to the kitchen.

He snorted in laughter and watched as she began to pull her cards from the bag. He turned back to the TV and watched the hockey game playing. It was not long before he heard her pen scratching out messages on the cards that she had purchased.

A slow wide smile settled on his face at the domesticity of the situation.

It was much later when Brennan stood from her position at the table and picked up her stack of cards. Carrying them to the table near the door, she placed them for mailing later.

"Booth, we are supposed to meet Jen in forty minutes," she told him after glancing at her watch and noting the time. Booth jerked his head in surprise and glanced at the clock.

"Okay, let's go," he said, standing up and turning off the tv at the same time.

Grabbing his jacket, he slid it on as she put hers on. They arrived at Founding Fathers thirty minutes later and entered. They saw Jen already sitting there talking to one of the waitresses. They approached and she smiled and waved. Brennan slid in first and let Booth take the outside.

"So what have you two been doing today?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"We purchased Christmas cards to send to people. I filled mine out but Booth doesn't want to fill his out.

"I hate those Christmas cards! But I was raised to always send them so I do," Jen said, groaning at the thought of the stack of cards she needed to address.

"The worst part is addressing them. It takes forever," Booth said, rolling his eyes, "I know it doesn't take forever, Bones." Brennan smiled and nodded.

The waitress came by and took their drink order. Booth smirked at Jen and shook his head at Jen's flirting.

"She is attracted to you," Brennan pointed out.

"Well, we'll see what happens," Jen said with a shrug.

"So, your sister is arriving tomorrow," Booth said, nudging the conversation so Brennan wouldn't go on her monogamy rant.

"Yes, I am very excited. This is the first year that our whole family will be together for Christmas," Jen told him a wide smile crossing her features, "We usually just send cards."

Booth burst into laughter at her comment, thinking of their earlier statements about cards.

"I hate writing out those cards! The ones I sent when I was in the Army had to be sent early and my family and friends never knew where they were coming from. The return address was-"

"Just APO and a zip code. I know," Jen said, pouting.

"It is for security purposes," Booth said, frowning at memories best left buried.

"I know. Anyway, so we'll be here for a couple of days before heading out to my parents. So, we plan on going to some of the sights together," Jen said, bouncing a little in her seat. Brennan chuckled at her enthusiasm. Their drinks arrived and their orders taken before they returned to their discussion.

"So, I am about to finish my degree and have to do my doctorate work. I was thinking of applying to the Jeffersonian. It would keep me here in DC where my sister is stationed," Jen said, squinted. Booth chuckled at Jen and Brennan's face lit up.

"The Jeffersonian has one of the best doctoral programs in the nation," she almost gushed in excitement.

"Yes, I know, Dr. Brennan," Jen laughed.

"Dr. Lugira, is one of the top Anthropologists in his field," Brennan said, nodding in approval, "You would do well working with him."

Jen rolled her eyes and laughed at Brennan then took a sip of her drink.

"So, how have things been?" She asked, waving her finger between the two of them.

"Good, good. I was glad to see that you won another award with that photograph," Booth said, smirking. Jen let a wide smile cross her features and she tilted her head.

"Yes, it was one of my better photographs from that trip," she acknowledged.

Brennan's lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed. Booth let out a sigh and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Booth is usually the prude when it comes to sexual matters but I find that I was distinctly irritated at finding that picture posted in a magazine," Brennan told her.

"I apologize, I should have warned you," Jen acknowledged. Brennan narrowed her eyes but nodded, accepting her apology.

"The song was funny though. Angela who works with us has been playing it since black Friday," Booth said.

"Angela does not just work for us. She is my best friend and my metaphorical sister," Brennan said, leaning back as her food was set down in front of her.

"Speaking of work, shouldn't you two be working?" Jen asked, stabbing her fork into her salad.

"After the last investigation, we asked for some time off and they gave it to us," Booth said, cutting his steak.

"Well that's cool. Not everyone gets those privileges," Jen said.

"It comes with being the best at what you do," Brennan said.

They dug into their meals, discussing which of the holiday sights Jen and her sister planned on seeing and the previous year's trip.

After dinner was finished, Booth and Brennan headed back to his apartment. As Brennan was putting her coat into the closet, she bit her lip thoughtfully. Booth caught the action and raised an eyebrow in question. Turning, she leaned her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms.

"Bones?" Booth questioned, starting to get nervous at the feline smile that started to cross her features.

"What would you think of some incentive for filling your cards out tonight?" Brennan asked, the smile still on her face.

"Are you bargaining with sex?" He asked, stunned at her actions. They had never used sex as manipulation.

"In a sense yes. I would never tell you no without good reason," she replied.

"Then what exactly are you talking about?" He asked, wanting answers and as soon as possible.

"For every card that you fill out, I will take one piece of clothing off. Jewelry does not count and socks are a pair. For everyone that you do not fill out before becoming too distracted, I will put a piece of clothing back on," she explained. Booth's breath hitched and pictures flashed through his mind.

"What do you say?" She asked, watching his obvious reaction to the proposition.

"Sounds like I could enjoy doing my cards this year. But, oh, making out these cards though," he waffled back and forth.

Brennan walked around to the bar and picked up a stool. She perched on the stool and crossed her legs then laid one hand on top of the other and set them on her knee. Booth scrambled to the table, picking up a pen, address book and his stack of cards. He quickly finished his first card and put it in the envelope. Brennan continued to look at him as his tongue swept out to wet his lips in anticipation.

"You have not finished with that card. It needs to be addressed," Brennan said.

Booth snatched the address book and card back to in front of him then scrawled the proper address and the return address on the front of the card. Six cards and one piece of clothing later, Booth threw down his pen and stood up.

"Bedroom, now," he ordered. He waited for her to balk.

She started to move then froze for a split second. To his surprise, she spun around and ran to the bedroom, glancing over her shoulder indicating he should give chase. Instead of running after her, he moved in a slow stalking manner. Grinning in a predatory manner, he pulled off his shirt as he moved. By the time he reached the bedroom door, he was only wearing his jeans and boxers.

A round of animalistic and fun love making later Booth lay prone on top of Brennan being careful not to squish her. Their breaths still coming in pants when he realized that she had intentionally antagonized his primal side. He was glad that she had not actually gone submissive. He didn't think he'd be able to do this like he wanted if she went submissive.

"We need to do that again," she gasped out between pants. He let a smile cross his features at the thought.

"Anytime, Bones, anytime," he husked out, "but for now, we need to sleep. We're going shopping tomorrow."

"Okay," she mumbled.

They sluggishly moved to their respective sides of the bed and snuggled under the covers. She let out a sigh that cause her breath to blow across his chest and drifted off to sleep. Booth exhaled and closed his eyes. Minutes later, he too was asleep.

~X~M~A~S~

**The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is sending Christmas cards,  
Hangovers!  
Rigging up the lights!  
and  
Finding a Christmas Tree**


	6. Chapter 5: Five Months of Bills - S

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not making any money off this (though I wish I were) and I don't own any of it. Hart Hanson, Fox, and my muse do._

**Yenyen76- **Doh, waking him up wasn't a good thing but I'll keep doing it =D**  
Nertooold54-**That would be me as well. I finally gave up and stopped doing them altogether lol.**  
Space-case7029 - **Chapter 4a (Labeled with an S) is explicit and Chapter 4b (Labeled with an SF) is not so explicit more along the lines of what I'd consider a T version. Or at least I hope that's what I posted.**  
Becksbones- **So glad I could provide a means of procrastination.**  
CatherineC- **Sweetie I know who you are LoL =) That's for the review.**  
SchwuppDiDupsi-**Thanks for the review

**As always thank you all for your reviews! They are feeding the muse which has been interesting since I have three packages to get into the mail. Two of which have cookies (care to guess what I've been doing?)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 -S  
**

Brennan blinked sleepily and let a smile cross her face. Last night had been one of the most highly erotic times of her life. She had provoked Booth's animalistic side and he'd taken up the challenge. Booth grunted in his sleep and rolled towards her. She smiled as he reached for her in his sleep. Over the last year, she had found that he was very tactile in his sleep and she rather enjoyed it. But she needed to get up and get into the shower. Today, he had told her they were going shopping. She usually ordered her gifts on-line but he'd insisted that it was traditional for him to go to the mall and shop for Parker.

Carefully slipping from the bed, she ambled to the bathroom and started her shower. She was leaning with her hands planted against the wall with the water running down her back. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft sigh as the sound of the shower reminded her of their last Christmas together. A shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of the waterfall showerhead Booth had installed a few months after they had returned. She hated to admit it but it was part of the reason she liked staying at his apartment. Rolling her head, she felt her muscles in her neck relax. She smiled when she felt his hands run up her back and clasp her hands over her head.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He whispered near her ear.

"Making love behind a waterfall," she said in a husky voice. Booth groaned a nibbled on her neck.

"I love this shower head but it does make me perpetually hard," he whispered against her skin.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

He smiled a little, he loved being able to turn the eloquent Dr. Temperance Brennan into an inarticulate lascivious woman. Pressing against her backside, he let her know he was just affected by their conversation as she was. Bending his knees, he pushed a leg between hers and nudged them apart. She moved her feet and spread her legs apart.

"On the days when you're gone to your book signings. I can barely stand to shower because I know you're not coming home to me. I get so hard and the only way to fix the ache is to lather my hands with your shampoo, close my eyes and stroke myself until I come," he whispered. Brennan moaned at the mental imagery and felt heat pool between her legs.

"Booth," she moaned, "I need." She stopped not knowing how to tell him exactly when she needed.

"I know what you need," he said, his voice still low.

If his face had not been near her neck she wouldn't have heard him. She felt his length slide between her folds. Dropping her head to his shoulder, she bared her throat to his mouth. He shuddered as his tip hit the front of her slit. She moaned as her clit was rubbed by his thrust. He continued the motion until he couldn't take anymore. Moving his left hand from above her head, he slid it down the front of her body and rubbed her slit with his finger.

She let out a breath moan and thrust her hips towards his finger. He clenched his jaw as she slid along his length. He sped up his fingers as her moaning became longer and longer. Then he felt her muscles start to tense. With a growl he pressed down and felt her completely tense with a scream. Before she had finished vocally expressing her orgasm, he thrust up into her.

Bending over slightly, she pushed back against him and rocked her hips. Putting his hand back up over hers, he thrust into her. Speeding up his thrust, he slammed into her from behind. He could hear her gasping and moaning in pleasure. In the blink of an eye, she let out another scream. He gasped as she clenched around him. His thrusting became erratic as his pleasure increased. Brennan pushed back and his eyes rolled back in his head as he came. They stood in the same position breathing heavily.

"We are not getting clean," Brennan said, still panting a little. Booth chuckled and dropped his hands to cup her hips.

"Yes, well we have the day off, the stores aren't going anywhere so we can take our time," he murmured after he'd stopped panting.

"Who are we shopping for? And where are we going?" She asked, straightening and reaching for her shampoo.

"We're going to the Lakeforest Mall and we're shopping for Parker, Pops, Jared, and Padme," he told answered, "and anyone else you haven't shopped for."

"I still need to shop for Hayley and Emma," she told him, "I was unable to purchase anything for them due to their age. I have no idea what they'd like."

"Okay, we'll see what we can find," he said, thinking they'd probably end up calling Russ.

He watched with a satisfied smirk as she washed. When she had finished and stepped out of the shower, he quickly washed then climbed out. It wasn't a cuddle but it was the best he was going to get this morning. After getting dressed, he headed to the kitchen and found her sipping her coffee and eating a bagel. He wasn't sure why but he always took her for an oatmeal kind of woman not a bagel type. They finished their breakfast and headed out into the cold snowy morning.

"I hadn't realized it was snowing," she said, staring out the window.

"We weren't looking out the window to check the weather this morning either," he said, leering at her. The corners of her mouth tilted up and her eyes sparkled at his comment.

"Where is the Lakeforest Mall?" She asked, as she saw the sign for the beltway.

"Gaithersburg Maryland," he replied as he settled in for the forty minute ride.

When they arrived at the mall, his mouth tightened as he caught sight of the parking muttered under his breath as he navigated the mall parking lot. He found a parking space near the back and sighed in relief. Brennan's eyes clouded as she looked at the long trek to the mall.

"Should we come back another day?" She asked, turning to face him.

"NO!" He said loudly and quickly. Her eyes went wide with surprise at his vehemence.

"No, if we wait until later it will just be worse," he said, softening his tone.

"This is your movie. Let's go," she said, opening the door. Booth blew out a breath and laughed.

"Show, Bones, it's this is your show," he corrected as he climbed out of the vehicle.

They walked quickly to the mall entrance and almost slammed into each other as they reached for the door at the same time. Booth stepped back and held his hands up in surrender then grinned as she gave him a resolute nod. He took the door from her hand after she had entered. Shaking off, they passed through the second set of doors into the mall. Brennan looked up at the huge wreaths, ornaments, and long strings of lights suspended from the ceiling.

"I like what they've done with this mall. It looks very festive," she murmured as they moved with the crowd.

"Okay, let's see. Jared and Padme first," Booth said, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you plan on getting them?" She asked, wondering if she should buy them a gift as well.

"We," he emphasized, "are getting Jared a camera that attaches to his motorcycle helmet so he can do the same things as you do in a car safely. For Padme, we are getting a Dr. Who cookie jar."

"I was unaware that I was going to be involved in these purchases," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to buy it and put your name on it. That's how it goes," he said, grinning at her. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I will not let you put my name on a gift unless I help to purchase it," she argued.

"How about you put my name on the gifts to your family. Then we'll be even," he offered.

Brennan walked beside him through the mall as she pondered his offer. Booth hummed under his breath in time to the carols being piped all over the mall. She nodded and turned to look at him as they walked.

"Your proposal is acceptable," she said.

Booth smiled and placed his hand at her back and guided her into a Spencer Gifts. Brennan blinked at the items glowing from the light of a black light. He led her over to a section and carefully perused the shelves for the item he was looking for. Spotting it, he grinned and picked it up. In his hands he held a box with a picture of the Tardis on the side.

Brennan put her hand on his arm to stop him. Taking the package, she opened it and inspected each piece then wrapped them back up. Placing them back in the box, she handed him the box. Shaking his head, he headed to the counter and set it there. Brennan was still perusing items, her face pinched at the drug paraphernalia all over the store. Her eyes shot to where Booth was standing and her lips pressed together as she saw him pull out his credit card. She knew he only used it for purchases he couldn't normally afford but wanted.

Finishing his transaction, Booth guided Brennan out of the store and back on to the main strip of the mall. Spotting a directory, they walked over to it to find the store that sold the helmet camera.

"There it is," he muttered, pointing to the store name on the list then finding it on the map.

"Upstairs," he said, turning and walking to the escalator.

As they stepped onto the escalator a woman jostled Booth and he almost pushed Brennan over as he stumbled towards her. Gaining his footing, he turned a glare on the woman then turned to check on Brennan. She was looking at him in confusion and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, someone ran into me from behind," he apologized.

She smiled and shook her head at him. They got off on the second floor and headed towards Brookstone. When they stepped in, Brennan walked around perusing items in the store as Booth found what he was looking for. She walked to the counter where he was standing and her eyes went wide at the five hundred dollar gift. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together as the credit card once again made it's appearance. He tucked the cookie jar into the large bag that he'd been given for the camera.

"Ready?" He asked, wondering what had her tail in twist.

She gave him a nod and turned towards the door. He followed her out with a confused look plastered on his face. When they got out of the store, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the alcoves.

"Booth, what are you doing? I know what you earn in a year and you cannot afford to be buying five hundred dollar cameras for your brother. You haven't even shopped for Parker," she said in an exasperated tone. A grin spread across his face as he tried not to laugh.

"Bones, I am a big boy. I've been doing this for years. Now stop and enjoy the shopping," he said, taking her arm and leading her out to main strip.

"You have Hank and Parker to shop for. I will be shopping for Hayley and Emma after you finish with Parker since I require your help," she stated.

"I am quite aware of that. First up on that list is Pops," he said, smiling widely at her. She huffed in irritation as she followed him into a store that was lit dimly and filled with over stuffed leather chairs, oriental carpets and other items one did not expect to find in a mall.

"Can I help you?" A young woman in a business suit asked them.

"Yes, I want," Booth started to say as he moved unwaveringly towards the back of the store to where a clock hung on the wall, "this clock."

"Okay, would you like that wrapped?" She asked, as she headed to the back of the store.

"Yeah, sure," Booth said, shrugging.

She came back carrying a medium sized box and walked to a table with an assortment of wrapping paper on it. Brennan wandered over to examine the clock on the wall. An old fashioned wooden school house clock with an octagonal face and pendulum hung on the wall. Grasping the tag, she flipped it over and read the details on the back. It chimed the traditional Westminster chimes at the hour, half hour and quarter hour, had volume control, and a silencer for the night time. Dropping the tag, she turned and walked to where Booth was waiting for her.

"That is a very nice clock, Booth. I'm sure that Hank will enjoy it," she said.

"We had one like it when I was growing up. I asked Pops about it and he just shook his head and got a far away look. Apparently it had broken and he had just never replaced it," he told her.

"So, where are we going now?" She asked, pursing her lips and looking around.

"Toys R Us," he told her heading to the escalator, "it's three stories and the first floor is always packed. It's easier to get in on the third floor."

She followed him to the escalator and up to the third floor. As the entered the store Brennan looked around expecting to see a few people but was surprised to find it almost packed wall to wall. They ducked, dodged and wiggled around people as they moved to the escalator to go down one floor.

"What are we purchasing here that is so important that you are unable to get it at another store?" Brennan asked in amusement.

"A Fat Head," he replied. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is a fat head?" She queried in a curious tone.

"It's a sticker that goes on the wall. Parker has decided he wanted to change his room to a Steelers theme. It's more grown up," he grumbled. After retrieving the sticker, they headed to the girls section.

"I have no idea what to get them," Brennan huffed looking at the aisles and aisles of toys and games. Booth stopped and smiled at Brennan.

"I heard one of the guys talking about his ten year old daughter liking Barbie. It seems to be a big thing," he offered a suggestion. Brennan paused, cocked her head and thought.

"The girls in school liked Barbie when I was that age. It would seem to be a good idea," she said, starting to scan the aisles.

Finding Barbie listed on one of the overhead signs, they entered the aisle and Booth groaned. The entire aisle on both sides was pink and covered from floor to top shelf with Barbie.

"But which one?" She wondered looking up and down the aisle.

"Ask Russ," he suggested.

He stood waiting as she made the phone call. With a sigh of frustration, she ended the call.

"He said anything Barbie. That is not helpful," she muttered, leaving the aisle.

"So you are not getting them anything then?" He asked, following her out of the aisle.

"No, I am getting them a lot of things," she muttered, looking around until she spotted a cart area next to a register.

"May I use one of these?" She asked the frazzled woman behind the counter.

The woman nodded in response to Brennan's question. Taking the cart, she headed back to the Barbie aisle. Booth had to bite back his bark of laughter as she began examining each of the dolls.

"Babe, if you examine them all we will be here for days," he prodded. She nodded then shrugged.

"How would you suggest I go about this then?" She said, looking around at all of the items.

"Walk down the aisle and put anything that catches your eye in the cart. If you have to think twice don't get it," he said, smirking, "it's how I shopped for Parker when he was a toddler and worked well."

Nodding, Brennan turned the cart around and looked to her left then to her right.

"Can you get that please?" She asked, pointing to a Barbie Malibu Dreamhouse.

Booth reached up to the shelf over her head and pulled one down,tucking it under the cart. He bit back a hearty laugh as she walked down the aisle, reaching out and randomly grabbing objects from the shelves. He only paused her when she put one horse in the cart.

"There's two of them, get two of the ponies," he said gently.

Reaching out, she grabbed another one. By the time they were at the end of the aisle she was grinning and Booth was just outright laughing. They arrived at the register and the frazzled woman behind the counter let out a squeak at the items in the cart. Booth heard a muttered 'please don't ask for gift wrapping services'.

Laughing he watched as the price on the register climbed higher and higher. His eyebrows went up until they were nearly in his hair line when the woman finally totalled the purchases. Brennan reached in her purse and pulled out her wallet. Flicking through the cards, she pulled out a platinum visa and passed it to the woman.

"Fiiiivvveeee months of bills," Booth sang out, his voice full of laughter. The woman behind the register giggled and Brennan turned a scowl on him.

"Ma'am if you have more shopping to do, I can have your purchases sent to the main desk on the first floor to hold while you shop," the woman offered.

Brennan looked at Booth and he nodded. The still had one more store to visit. Turning she smiled and nodded her head.

"Just fill out this slip and I will staple it to your purchases. They will ask for your ID when you come to pick them up," she explained.

Brennan filled out the form then watched as they were copied, and stapled to the bag in such a fashion as to keep them closed. Thanking the woman, they headed out into the mall.

"Now, we go to Khols," he said, guiding her to a directory.

"You not I will have five months of bills," she said mulishly. He chuckled at her and shook his head.

"It was a joke, Bones. You chastised me for using my credit card then turned around and did that very same thing," he told her with a smile.

"I used my credit card because there is a limit on how much I can use on a daily basis on my debit card and the amount here exceeded that limit. My visa card does not have that. When we get home,I will pay the visa right away," she said, cutting her eyes at him.

"I'm building credit," he said happily.

Brennan shook her head and followed him into the store. Her eyes widened as he grabbed a cart and headed to the back of the store. A Steelers bedding set, table, more Fat Heads, and storage chest went in before they headed to check out.

"Booth who is going to wrap all these gifts?" She asked looking at the bags that were sitting next to the register as he was given a pick up slip for the furniture pieces.

"We are," he said, rubbing his hands together. She rolled her eyes and led him out into the mall.

"Are we finished?" She asked, wanting to get home.

"Yes, lets get our things and head home," he said, putting his hand at her back and guiding her towards Toys R Us. With a lot of finagling they were headed back home in half an hour.

"I find that I quite enjoyed that when I don't consider the amount of money that was spent," she murmured. Booth chuckled and turned to briefly look at her.

"I like making people happy at Christmas. If it costs a little more than I make that month then I quite happily spread it out by putting it on my credit," he told her, reaching out take her hand.

"Will you have five months of bills?" She asked, remembering him singing when she paid for her purchases.

"Sure will," he answered as they finally reached his apartment.

Between the two of them, they got all of the packages up to the apartment. She laughed as she watched him run around the apartment squirrelling gifts.

"Parker is sneaky and always manages to find at least one gift. So, I make it easy to find one and the others are more difficult," he told her coming to a halt in the living room.

Nodding, she went to the kitchen and began to make dinner. The evening was spent winding down and relaxing from the taxing day of shopping. Booth had just settled into bed with his arms around Brennan when he realized tomorrow was the family dinner.

"Oh man," he moaned.

"Are you okay, Booth?" Brennan asked rolling over to face him.

"Yes, tomorrow is the family dinner," he mumbled. Brennan smiled, smoothed his brow and snuggled in closer.

"Go to sleep," she ordered, making him chuckle.

* * *

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is Fiiiiivvveeee Months of Bills  
Sending Christmas Cards!  
Hangovers!  
Rigging up the Lights!  
and  
Finding a Christmas Tree**


	7. Chapter 5: Five Months of Bills - SF

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not making any money off this (though I wish I were) and I don't own any of it. Hart Hanson, Fox, and my muse do._

**Yenyen76- **Doh, waking him up wasn't a good thing but I'll keep doing it =D**  
Nertooold54-**That would be me as well. I finally gave up and stopped doing them altogether lol.**  
Space-case7029 - **Chapter 4a (Labeled with an S) is explicit and Chapter 4b (Labeled with an SF) is not so explicit more along the lines of what I'd consider a T version. Or at least I hope that's what I posted.**  
Becksbones- **So glad I could provide a means of procrastination.**  
CatherineC- **Sweetie, I know who you are LoL =) That's for the review.**  
SchwuppDiDupsi-**Thanks for the review

**As always thank you all for your reviews! They are feeding the muse which has been interesting since I have three packages to get into the mail. Two of which have cookies (care to guess what I've been doing?)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - SF**

Brennan blinked sleepily and let a smile cross her face. Last night had been one of the most highly erotic times of her life. She had provoked Booth's animalistic side and he'd taken up the challenge. Booth grunted in his sleep and rolled towards her. She smiled as he reached for her in his sleep. Over the last year, she had found that he was very tactile in his sleep and she rather enjoyed it. But she needed to get up and get into the shower. Today, he had told her they were going shopping. She usually ordered her gifts on-line but he'd insisted that it was traditional for him to go to the mall and shop for Parker.

Carefully slipping from the bed, she ambled to the bathroom and started her shower. She was leaning with her hands planted against the wall with the water running down her back. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft sigh as the sound of the shower reminded her of their last Christmas together. A shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of the waterfall showerhead Booth had installed a few months after they had returned. She hated to admit it but it was part of the reason she liked staying at his apartment. Rolling her head, she felt her muscles in her neck relax. She smiled when she felt his hands run up her back and clasp her hands over her head.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He whispered near her ear.

"Making love behind a waterfall," she said in a husky voice. Booth groaned a nibbled on her neck.

"I love this shower head," he muttered then proceeded to shower her why. When they had finished reliving their fun in the waterfall from last Christmas, they stood together with him still holding her hands above head and breathing hard.

"We are not getting clean," Brennan said, still panting a little. Booth chuckled and dropped his hands to cup her hips.

"Yes, well we have the day off, the stores aren't going anywhere so we can take our time," he murmured after he'd stopped panting.

"Who are we shopping for? And where are we going?" She asked, straightening and reaching for her shampoo.

"We're going to the Lakeforest Mall and we're shopping for Parker, Pops, Jared, and Padme," he told answered, "and anyone else you haven't shopped for."

"I still need to shop for Hayley and Emma," she told him, "I was unable to purchase anything for them due to their age. I have no idea what they'd like."

"Okay, we'll see what we can find," he said, thinking they'd probably end up calling Russ.

He watched with a satisfied smirk as she washed. When she had finished and stepped out of the shower, he quickly washed then climbed out. It wasn't a cuddle but it was the best he was going to get this morning. After getting dressed, he headed to the kitchen and found her sipping her coffee and eating a bagel. He wasn't sure why but he always took her for an oatmeal kind of woman not a bagel type. They finished their breakfast and headed out into the cold snowy morning.

"I hadn't realized it was snowing," she said, staring out the window.

"We weren't looking out the window to check the weather this morning either," he said, leering at her. The corners of her mouth tilted up and her eyes sparkled at his comment.

"Where is the Lakeforest Mall?" She asked, as she saw the sign for the beltway.

"Gaithersburg Maryland," he replied as he settled in for the forty minute ride.

When they arrived at the mall, his mouth tightened as he caught sight of the parking muttered under his breath as he navigated the mall parking lot. He found a parking space near the back and sighed in relief. Brennan's eyes clouded as she looked at the long trek to the mall.

"Should we come back another day?" She asked, turning to face him.

"NO!" He said loudly and quickly. Her eyes went wide with surprise at his vehemence.

"No, if we wait until later it will just be worse," he said, softening his tone.

"This is your movie. Let's go," she said, opening the door. Booth blew out a breath and laughed.

"Show, Bones, it's this is your show," he corrected as he climbed out of the vehicle.

They walked quickly to the mall entrance and almost slammed into each other as they reached for the door at the same time. Booth stepped back and held his hands up in surrender then grinned as she gave him a resolute nod. He took the door from her hand after she had entered. Shaking off, they passed through the second set of doors into the mall. Brennan looked up at the huge wreaths, ornaments, and long strings of lights suspended from the ceiling.

"I like what they've done with this mall. It looks very festive," she murmured as they moved with the crowd.

"Okay, let's see. Jared and Padme first," Booth said, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you plan on getting them?" She asked, wondering if she should buy them a gift as well.

"We," he emphasized, "are getting Jared a camera that attaches to his motorcycle helmet so he can do the same things as you do in a car safely. For Padme, we are getting a Dr. Who cookie jar."

"I was unaware that I was going to be involved in these purchases," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to buy it and put your name on it. That's how it goes," he said, grinning at her. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I will not let you put my name on a gift unless I help to purchase it," she argued.

"How about you put my name on the gifts to your family. Then we'll be even," he offered.

Brennan walked beside him through the mall as she pondered his offer. Booth hummed under his breath in time to the carols being piped all over the mall. She nodded and turned to look at him as they walked.

"Your proposal is acceptable," she said.

Booth smiled and placed his hand at her back and guided her into a Spencer Gifts. Brennan blinked at the items glowing from the light of a black light. He led her over to a section and carefully perused the shelves for the item he was looking for. Spotting it, he grinned and picked it up. In his hands he held a box with a picture of the Tardis on the side.

Brennan put her hand on his arm to stop him. Taking the package, she opened it and inspected each piece then wrapped them back up. Placing them back in the box, she handed him the box. Shaking his head, he headed to the counter and set it there. Brennan was still perusing items, her face pinched at the drug paraphernalia all over the store. Her eyes shot to where Booth was standing and her lips pressed together as she saw him pull out his credit card. She knew he only used it for purchases he couldn't normally afford but wanted.

Finishing his transaction, Booth guided Brennan out of the store and back on to the main strip of the mall. Spotting a directory, they walked over to it to find the store that sold the helmet camera.

"There it is," he muttered, pointing to the store name on the list then finding it on the map.

"Upstairs," he said, turning and walking to the escalator.

As they stepped onto the escalator a woman jostled Booth and he almost pushed Brennan over as he stumbled towards her. Gaining his footing, he turned a glare on the woman then turned to check on Brennan. She was looking at him in confusion and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, someone ran into me from behind," he apologized.

She smiled and shook her head at him. They got off on the second floor and headed towards Brookstone. When they stepped in, Brennan walked around perusing items in the store as Booth found what he was looking for. She walked to the counter where he was standing and her eyes went wide at the five hundred dollar gift. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together as the credit card once again made it's appearance. He tucked the cookie jar into the large bag that he'd been given for the camera.

"Ready?" He asked, wondering what had her tail in twist.

She gave him a nod and turned towards the door. He followed her out with a confused look plastered on his face. When they got out of the store, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the alcoves.

"Booth, what are you doing? I know what you earn in a year and you cannot afford to be buying five hundred dollar cameras for your brother. You haven't even shopped for Parker," she said in an exasperated tone. A grin spread across his face as he tried not to laugh.

"Bones, I am a big boy. I've been doing this for years. Now stop and enjoy the shopping," he said, taking her arm and leading her out to main strip.

"You have Hank and Parker to shop for. I will be shopping for Hayley and Emma after you finish with Parker since I require your help," she stated.

"I am quite aware of that. First up on that list is Pops," he said, smiling widely at her. She huffed in irritation as she followed him into a store that was lit dimly and filled with over stuffed leather chairs, oriental carpets and other items one did not expect to find in a mall.

"Can I help you?" A young woman in a business suit asked them.

"Yes, I want," Booth started to say as he moved unwaveringly towards the back of the store to where a clock hung on the wall, "this clock."

"Okay, would you like that wrapped?" She asked, as she headed to the back of the store.

"Yeah, sure," Booth said, shrugging.

She came back carrying a medium sized box and walked to a table with an assortment of wrapping paper on it. Brennan wandered over to examine the clock on the wall. An old fashioned wooden school house clock with an octagonal face and pendulum hung on the wall. Grasping the tag, she flipped it over and read the details on the back. It chimed the traditional Westminster chimes at the hour, half hour and quarter hour, had volume control, and a silencer for the night time. Dropping the tag, she turned and walked to where Booth was waiting for her.

"That is a very nice clock, Booth. I'm sure that Hank will enjoy it," she said.

"We had one like it when I was growing up. I asked Pops about it and he just shook his head and got a far away look. Apparently it had broken and he had just never replaced it," he told her.

"So, where are we going now?" She asked, pursing her lips and looking around.

"Toys R Us," he told her heading to the escalator, "it's three stories and the first floor is always packed. It's easier to get in on the third floor."

She followed him to the escalator and up to the third floor. As the entered the store Brennan looked around expecting to see a few people but was surprised to find it almost packed wall to wall. They ducked, dodged and wiggled around people as they moved to the escalator to go down one floor.

"What are we purchasing here that is so important that you are unable to get it at another store?" Brennan asked in amusement.

"A Fat Head," he replied. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is a fat head?" She queried in a curious tone.

"It's a sticker that goes on the wall. Parker has decided he wanted to change his room to a Steelers theme. It's more grown up," he grumbled. After retrieving the sticker, they headed to the girls section.

"I have no idea what to get them," Brennan huffed looking at the aisles and aisles of toys and games. Booth stopped and smiled at Brennan.

"I heard one of the guys talking about his ten year old daughter liking Barbie. It seems to be a big thing," he offered a suggestion. Brennan paused, cocked her head and thought.

"The girls in school liked Barbie when I was that age. It would seem to be a good idea," she said, starting to scan the aisles.

Finding Barbie listed on one of the overhead signs, they entered the aisle and Booth groaned. The entire aisle on both sides was pink and covered from floor to top shelf with Barbie.

"But which one?" She wondered looking up and down the aisle.

"Ask Russ," he suggested.

He stood waiting as she made the phone call. With a sigh of frustration, she ended the call.

"He said anything Barbie. That is not helpful," she muttered, leaving the aisle.

"So you are not getting them anything then?" He asked, following her out of the aisle.

"No, I am getting them a lot of things," she muttered, looking around until she spotted a cart area next to a register.

"May I use one of these?" She asked the frazzled woman behind the counter.

The woman nodded in response to Brennan's question. Taking the cart, she headed back to the Barbie aisle. Booth had to bite back his bark of laughter as she began examining each of the dolls.

"Babe, if you examine them all we will be here for days," he prodded. She nodded then shrugged.

"How would you suggest I go about this then?" She said, looking around at all of the items.

"Walk down the aisle and put anything that catches your eye in the cart. If you have to think twice don't get it," he said, smirking, "it's how I shopped for Parker when he was a toddler and worked well."

Nodding, Brennan turned the cart around and looked to her left then to her right.

"Can you get that please?" She asked, pointing to a Barbie Malibu Dreamhouse.

Booth reached up to the shelf over her head and pulled one down, tucking it under the cart. He bit back a hearty laugh as she walked down the aisle, reaching out and randomly grabbing objects from the shelves. He only paused her when she put one horse in the cart.

"There's two of them, get two of the ponies," he said gently.

Reaching out, she grabbed another one. By the time they were at the end of the aisle she was grinning and Booth was just outright laughing. They arrived at the register and the frazzled woman behind the counter let out a squeak at the items in the cart. Booth heard a muttered 'please don't ask for gift wrapping services'.

Laughing he watched as the price on the register climbed higher and higher. His eyebrows went up until they were nearly in his hair line when the woman finally totalled the purchases. Brennan reached in her purse and pulled out her wallet. Flicking through the cards, she pulled out a platinum Visa and passed it to the woman.

"Fiiiivvveeee months of bills," Booth sang out, his voice full of laughter. The woman behind the register giggled and Brennan turned a scowl on him.

"Ma'am if you have more shopping to do, I can have your purchases sent to the main desk on the first floor to hold while you shop," the woman offered.

Brennan looked at Booth and he nodded. The still had one more store to visit. Turning she smiled and nodded her head.

"Just fill out this slip and I will staple it to your purchases. They will ask for your ID when you come to pick them up," she explained.

Brennan filled out the form then watched as they were copied, and stapled to the bag in such a fashion as to keep them closed. Thanking the woman, they headed out into the mall.

"Now, we go to Khols," he said, guiding her to a directory.

"You not I will have five months of bills," she said mulishly. He chuckled at her and shook his head.

"It was a joke, Bones. You chastised me for using my credit card then turned around and did that very same thing," he told her with a smile.

"I used my credit card because there is a limit on how much I can use on a daily basis on my debit card and the amount here exceeded that limit. My visa card does not have that. When we get home,I will pay the visa right away," she said, cutting her eyes at him.

"I'm building credit," he said happily.

Brennan shook her head and followed him into the store. Her eyes widened as he grabbed a cart and headed to the back of the store. A Steelers bedding set, table, more Fat Heads, and storage chest went in before they headed to check out.

"Booth who is going to wrap all these gifts?" She asked looking at the bags that were sitting next to the register as he was given a pick up slip for the furniture pieces.

"We are," he said, rubbing his hands together. She rolled her eyes and led him out into the mall.

"Are we finished?" She asked, wanting to get home.

"Yes, lets get our things and head home," he said, putting his hand at her back and guiding her towards Toys R Us. With a lot of finagling they were headed back home in half an hour.

"I find that I quite enjoyed that when I don't consider the amount of money that was spent," she murmured. Booth chuckled and turned to briefly look at her.

"I like making people happy at Christmas. If it costs a little more than I make that month then I quite happily spread it out by putting it on my credit," he told her, reaching out take her hand.

"Will you have five months of bills?" She asked, remembering him singing when she paid for her purchases.

"Sure will," he answered as they finally reached his apartment.

Between the two of them, they got all of the packages up to the apartment. She laughed as she watched him run around the apartment squirrelling gifts.

"Parker is sneaky and always manages to find at least one gift. So, I make it easy to find one and the others are more difficult," he told her coming to a halt in the living room.

Nodding, she went to the kitchen and began to make dinner. The evening was spent winding down and relaxing from the taxing day of shopping. Booth had just settled into bed with his arms around Brennan when he realized tomorrow was the family dinner.

"Oh man," he moaned.

"Are you okay, Booth?" Brennan asked rolling over to face him.

"Yes, tomorrow is the family dinner," he mumbled. Brennan smiled, smoothed his brow and snuggled in closer.

"Go to sleep," she ordered, making him chuckle.

* * *

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is Fiiiiivvveeee Months of Bills  
Sending Christmas Cards!  
Hangovers!  
Rigging up the Lights!  
and  
Finding a Christmas Tree**


	8. Chapter 6: Faving My In-Laws

Disclaimer: Tired of typing it everyday. You know it.

**Becksbones - **If I let the old man have his way we would too. /whisper He loves shopping =D**  
Nertoool54-**Yep and I've been known to sing Fiiiivvveee months of bills in Walmart when I see one of those carts lol.**  
Space-case7029 - **Yeah, it's been a while. Guess I should try to post other stuff to keep you all entertained while I work on the sequels but I've been trying to force my muse to concentrate on the sequels. Too bad it doesn't work that way.**  
Yenyen76 - **I've been having a lot of fun writing this one. It's light hearted and fun =D I'm so glad that it makes you laugh.**  
Luvthembones - **It's fun to do something lighthearted and fun every once in a while.**  
Schuppdidupsi -** I'm glad that you like it.

As always thank you all very much for your reviews and for those of you hiding but still reading, thank you too.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Facing My In-laws**

The alarm went off the next morning making Booth groan and rub his eyes.

"Why is the alarm on and when did you turn it on?" He mumbled, pulling Brennan closer to his body.

"I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night and remembered we need to wrap gifts and put the turkey in the oven for dinner," she husked out.

"Do we gotta make 'em dinner?" He playfully whined, letting her go and rubbing his face.

"You know that we do. As you often point out, Christmas is a time for family. And since we plan on spending December 24th with Parker and the 25th just the two of us, now is the time we settled on," she murmured, getting out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Groaning, he rolled from bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Walking to the oven, he started it preheating and checked the list that Brennan had made days ago with a time table. Glancing at the clock then the list again, he grunted and walked to the refrigerator. Pulling the turkey from the refrigerator, he set about putting it in the oven. Brennan appeared and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You're not taking a shower this morning?" She asked, giving him a quizzical stare.

"No, the oven is going to be cooking all day. I need to clean and wrap gifts. I'll shower before everyone gets here," he said, walking back to the list.

"Very rational," she muttered, "would you like me to wrap the gifts or to cook the meal?"

"You got everything prepped so all we have to do is assemble the ingredients then cook them," he said, shrugging, "so let's put it together then wrap the gifts together."

"Okay," she said, sipping her coffee as she walked over and picked the list up.

Booth poured himself a cup of coffee while she decided what to do next. It took them another hour and a half to put together the stuffing, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, and cranberry relish. With a relieved sigh, Brennan moved to the dining room and looked around. After clearing off the table, she walked to Parker's room where she had stored the girl's gifts and began moving them out near the table. Booth was hurrying around gathering up his gifts and the supplies to wrap. When he set the three rolls of wrapping paper down, Brennans lips pulled down in a frown.

"That will not be enough wrapping paper," she pointed out.

"Hmm, what oh, yeah, I guess I should go get some," he said, looking at the rolls of paper.

"It is my gifts that are causing the issue. I'll go get it," she said, grabbing her keys and jacket on the way to the front door.

"But-"

"I will take care of it, Booth," she said, waving then closing the door behind her.

Putting his hands on his hips, he let out a sigh then shook his head. Laying out the wrapping paper, he began to wrap the gifts he'd bought. An hour and a half later, he glanced at his watch and frowned. There was a store right down the street what could possibly be taking her so long. He was just getting ready to reach for his phone when the door swung open. He burst into laughter when Brennan came in through the door with her hands full of bags of every possible wrapping accoutrement known to man.

"What is so amusing?" She said, stopping short and looking at him.

"Bones, did you buy one of every type of wrapping paper they had?" He asked, still chuckling as he took some of the bags from her.

"No, I purchased two of some," she said, setting one of the larger bags on the couch. He chuckled and turned to her pile of gifts.

"Who gets what?" He questioned grinning at her.

"We should count the gifts and make sure there's equal amount. Then make two stacks with ones that are doubled and divide from there," she said then pursed her lips.

Booth watched in amusement as she sorted the gifts. He wouldn't get between her and her systematic approach to the girl's gifts. When she stood up straight wearing a smile, he knew she was ready to start wrapping. He began wrapping from one stack while she wrapped from another.

"I was unsure what to say to the woman at the store. She asked if I was facing the in-laws. If we were married then I would be facing my in-laws but we are not. So, am I not in fact facing my in-laws," she said, trying to make casual conversation.

"What'cha mean _your_ in-laws? Mine was almost convicted of murdering my boss' boss," he said, grinning and shaking his head. She paused and looked up at him in surprise.

"You consider my biological family in-laws?" She asked, surprised at his admission.

Booth stopped what he was doing and walked around the table to where she was standing. Taking the tape from her hands, he set it to the side then pulled her into his embrace.

"Bones, we have been friends and partners for six years now. Even though it has only been over the last year that we have been together-together, I consider your family my family. Even if we never get married then they will be my in-laws in every sense of the word," he said, looking her in the eye.

"I believe that is what was causing my confusion," she said, her eyes still clouded with confusion, "technically they are not my family but I love you and I know that you place a great importance on marriage."

Booth inhaled swiftly and held his breath in surprise. She looked up at him waiting for an exhale that wasn't coming.

"Have I said something wrong?" She asked, insecure in her statement.

"No," he said, his voice growing soft, "that's the first time you've said you love me." Brennan jerked back in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-" She started to say but stopped suddenly unsure of what to say.

It was the truth as far as she could see. There was nothing that she could verify to make it a fact but it was true all the same. Booth could see her struggling with what she had just let slip. Dropping a kiss on her forehead to ease her slight anxiety, he stepped back.

"I love you too and that is the best Christmas gift ever," he said, grinning at her.

Returning to his end of the table, he finished the gift he'd been wrapping. She stood there with a stunned look on her face.

"Come on, Bones. We both have to face our in-laws and Parker will be here for dinner in about an hour and I'd like to have this finished," he said cheerfully.

She smiled at his emotional support without the pushing. Going back to their tasks, they finished just before the doorbell rang. Booth was coming back from the bedroom as Brennan swung the door open.

"Hey, Bones," Parker said, walking in past her and heading straight for his bedroom.

Brennan's brow furrowed at Parker's abrupt behavior. She looked up to see Rebecca scowling at her.

"You know I hate it that all of a sudden Seeley has decided to argue with me about how often he gets to see Parker. I am thinking of going to court and demanding sole custody. Oh wait, I already have that," she snarled at Brennan, who straightened in anger.

"As Angela has often said and explained to me the only thing I can say is, Bring it, Bitch," Brennan fired back before slamming the door in her face.

Booth stood in the living room silent for a split second before guffawing in laughter. He finally calmed down, turned down the hall then headed to Parker's room. Brennan sat down on the couch and waited for them to return. Eventually, Booth came out of Parker's room and into the living room.

"He just needs a little while to calm down," he said, sitting down on the couch. Brennan glanced around the living room and nodded.

"I swear there are times," he sighed, "she's a witch, I hate her."

"You do not hate her and she is not a Wiccan as far as I can tell," Brennan said, looking at him.

"No, I don't hate her but it always get frustrating this time of year. It's harder on him than it is on either of us. This year she is being more difficult because of last year," he paused.

"And?" She asked, hearing the unsaid 'and' in his voice.

"Because of you. She's jealous of how much he likes you and never liked any of her boyfriends," he sighed.

Brennan stood up and wiped her hands down her thighs.

"I know that Parker is important to you. I will leave if it is what is best," she said, her voice just a little shaky. Reaching up, he grasped her hand and tugged lightly. She sat back down next to him and let him pull her in next to him.

"That is why you are not going anywhere. I know that you will put his needs above your own," he said, dropping a kiss on her temple.

They both jumped a little in surprise when a timer went off in the kitchen. They looked at each other and chuckled. Getting up, they headed to the kitchen and checked the turkey. Brennan folded the aluminum foil into a tent as Booth put the thermometer in to check the temperature. When they finished, Booth leaned across the counter and dropped a kiss on Brennan's lips.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked, glancing around unsure what to do.

"We wait. We can watch a movie until it's time to get a shower," he suggested.

"That sounds acceptable," she said, heading towards the living room.

Booth cued up a movie and sat down then pulled her close. Her face indicated her confusion as the title Ernest Saves Christmas came up on the T.V.

"I've never heard of this one," she said, looking at him.

"I was sure you hadn't and it's a great flick," he told her with a grin.

They were in the first five minutes of the movie when Parker finally came out of his room. He settled in on the couch next to Booth and snuggled up to his father's side. Booth wrapped his other arm around his son and let a contented smile drift across his face. Three movies later, it was nearing the time where the other foods would need to go into the oven and the potatoes needed to start boiling.

A knock at the door, made Booth glance at his watch and frown. It was too early for anyone to be arriving for dinner. Unwrapping his arms from around Brennan and Parker, he stood and walked to the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened in surprise. Jen and what he could only assume was her sister stood on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Booth," Jen said wearing a big grin, "I hope you don't mind. My sister wanted to meet the infamous Seeley Booth."

"Sure, no problem, come in," he said, waving them in. He closed the door then led them into the living room.

"Look who's here, Bones," he said, gesturing to Jen and her sister. Brennan peeked around the corner and smiled at Jen.

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing towards the open chairs. The two women sat down and Jen's sister elbowed her then gave her a frown.

"Oh, Booth, this is my sister Alicia. Alicia, this is Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan," Jen introduced them. Alicia stood up and shook both of their hands.

"This is my son, Parker. Parker, this is Jen and her sister Alicia. I told you about Jen. Remember," Booth said, urging his son to shake their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said politely, "I really liked your 12 days of Christmas. The spiders were really cool." Jen chuckled and shook her head.

"Those spiders were icky. They were big and nasty and eww," she said, shuddering and making Parker giggle. Alicia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I signed up for adventure and travel then I find out I should have been an archeologist or anthropologist since she goes to way cooler places than I do," she joked.

The adults chuckled and Parker turned back to the T.V. not interested in their conversation. Jen inhaled deeply and her eyes widened.

"We're interrupting a dinner. I'm so sorry, we'll go," she said, standing quickly.

"Nuh, uh, you and your sister are staying. It will control the in-laws, they'll have to behave with you here," he said with a huge grin.

"We have enough food and enough seating," Brennan said.

"We don't want to impose," Alicia said, standing. Booth waved her down and turned a smile on them.

"It is no imposition. Jen ate with us last Christmas so it's almost a tradition," he said, grinning widely. The timer in the kitchen went off and he smiled before heading in that direction.

"Make yourself comfortable. Did you want anything to drink? Eggnog, non alcoholic of course, hot chocolate, iced tea, water?" He asked, glancing at them.

"Ooh, I could go for some hot chocolate," Jen said, smiling.

"Iced tea, please," Alicia said, smiling.

"Can I have some eggnog, dad? Please?" Parker borderline begged, giving Booth puppy dog eyes. Booth chuckled and nodded.

"Excuse me, I need to shower before everyone get here," Brennan said, standing up and heading for the bedroom. Parker watched her go and turned to face Jen and Alicia.

"They sleep together," he whispered with a grin on his face. Alicia bit back a grin and Jen leaned forward to tell him a secret.

"I know, I have some pictures that I can show you of them sleeping with a dog," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Really?" He asked in an excited whisper. Jen nodded enthusiastically as she pulled out her phone.

"Let's see where did I store those pictures," she murmured as Alicia snickered at the pair.

Jen got up and moved to the couch next to Parker. Unable to resist, Alicia got up and sat on the other side of him. The pair leaned over Jen's phone as she scrolled through her dropbox file. Booth had just put the sweet potatoes and the pie in the oven, and put the potatoes on to boil when the doorbell rang again. Groaning, he glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. Walking out to the living room, he answered the door. He smiled and gestured Max into the house.

"Where's Tempe?" Max asked, glancing around the living room and not seeing her.

"She's in the shower, Max," Booth answered, "Max this is Jen and Alicia Hernandez. Jen was with Bones and I last year at the dig in Venezuela," he introduced them.

"Max! You have to see this picture of my dad and Bones. It's so funny," Parker said, gesturing for Max to come closer. Max chuckled and waved Booth off.

"I got this you go take your shower," he said, waving again.

Booth nodded and headed to the bedroom. Turning before entering, he saw Max leaning over Parker's shoulder looking at whatever was in his hands. Nodding, he entered their room and went to the closet. Shuffling through his clothes, he pulled out a button up shirt, a pair of jeans and matching striped socks. Not too dressy and not too casual.

He knocked on the door and entered when Brennan called out. She watched in the mirror as he shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain when he heard her make a pained sound.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried look.

"Yes, Booth, I am fine. I poked myself in the eye with my mascara wand," she muttered, trying to stop the black line of tears that were flowing down her left cheek.

He chuckled and ducked back into the shower. When he stepped out, she was gone. After quickly shaving, styling his hair, and getting dressed, he headed back out into the living room. He saw that Brennan had moved the gifts out under the tree and that Hank, Jared and Padme had arrived.

"Took you long enough, Seel," Jared called out, wearing a teasing grin. Padme, smacked his arm and chuckled.

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault that I look better than you," Booth said, grinning and smoothing his hand over his neatly coiffed hair.

"Boys," Hank lightly chastised, "some things never change."

Shaking his head and shooting Alicia a wink, he turned his attention back to Parker. Just over the din in the living room, Booth heard the timer in kitchen ding. Brennan turned and headed in to see what needed to be done. Booth felt a warm feeling settle in his chest at the sight of his family gathered. He was lost in thought and started when the doorbell rang. Going to it, he pulled the door open and smiled at Russ and the Brennan family.

"Come in," he said, pulling the door wider and inviting them in happily.

Amy and the girls returned the smile, Russ gave him a flat look and a hard stare. Booth took their jackets and hung them up. Amy and the girls had already headed to the living room when Booth put his hand on Russ' arm to stop him. Russ looked down at Booth's hand then back up at his face.

"Look, Russ, I know you don't like me because I arrested both you and your father but that was my job. Right now I am not Special Agent Booth, I'm Seeley Booth. Your sister's guy. So, don't upset her. She is happy about this dinner," Booth said, trying not to sound angry or too pushy.

Russ let out a breath and nodded abruptly then headed into the living room with a smile on his face. As they sat down to eat dinner together, smiles were on everyone's faces. After the meal was complete everyone headed into the living room. Parker played Santa and passed out presents. The girls squealed in glee as their stacks of presents grew and Russ heatedly argued that Brennan shouldn't have spent all that money on them. Jared, laughed at Russ and Brennan while Padme gushed over her cookie jar and Max reminisced over the old Dr. Who episodes. Booth stood leaning in the doorway to the dining room and couldn't picture a better scene. Hours later the eggnog had been drunk, the guests had left, and Parker was in bed before the pair crawled into bed together.

"It will be another year before we have to face the in-laws again," Brennan murmured with laughter in her voice since Amy had explained the joke to her.

"No, Easter," he told her before a snore issued from his lips. She smiled, ran her hand across his chest and settled in to sleep.

* * *

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Facing my in-laws  
Five months of bills!  
Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!  
Hangovers  
Rigging up these lights!  
And  
Finding a Christmas tree**


	9. Chapter 7: Charities

**JBCFlyers19 -**So glad that you're enjoying it.**  
JazzyProz- **Yay! Glad you found me. Also glad you're enjoying this. It has been a blast to write. Now I just have to finish the last few chapters.  
**Becksbones**- Man no pains at Christmas other than cards for you. Lucky duck =)**  
Space-Case7029- **Ooppps guess I didn't explain that well. They don't appear in each chapter but in that particular chapter. So the second day of Christmas has all the different lyrics from throughout the song in chapter two.

**Thank you guys for your reviews. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. I know this chapter is much shorter than others but I have a hard time trashing charities. So, next chapter makes up for it, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Charities**

The next morning, after Parker had gone home with Rebecca, Booth and Brennan showered, ate breakfast and were lingering over coffee. They were sitting at the counter discussing their plans for Christmas Day when Brenna's phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Dr. Brennan, this is Anne from Feeding America," Anne said. Brennan paused and a smile crossed her face.

"Yes, Ann, how can I help you?" Brennan asked.

"We are coming to the end of the year and the holiday season. We were wondering if you would be making a donation this year? Your large donation last year helped so many children not go hungry," Anne questioned, hoping that Brennan would.

"Yes, yes of course. I still have your address and telephone number on my computer. I will sit down today and make that check out to you," Brennan said, knowing she could write off the large donations to help with her taxes at the end of the year.

Booth pursed his lips and wondered what bill she hadn't paid that warranted a phone call. She was meticulous about her bills. After hanging up the phone, she turned to look at him.

"I hope you don't mind but I have some charitable contributions to make before the end of the year and since it's the holiday season, a lot of charities need as much help as possible," she said, cocking her head and looking at him.

"You mean like the Salvation Army?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"No, they have bell ringers that make people feel obligated to donate, thus get plenty during the holiday seasons," she murmured.

Standing up, she walked to the bedroom and retrieved her purse and computer. Starting the computer, she looked at Booth.

"Do you have envelopes or are we out?" She asked before sitting down.

"No, we have some. I'll get them," he said, standing up and walking to his desk. As he set the box of envelopes down, he glanced over her shoulder.

"Donations! Bones, if you are giving out donations to that many charities then you're giving out the equivalent to my yearly salary," he gasped, looking at her list.

"About twice the salary that the FBI has listed for your position," she said, picking up an envelope and addressing it.

"Charities," Booth grunted, "you want to donate but at the same time you want to yell get a job you bum." Brennan turned to look at him then burst into laughter.

"That is so unlike you, Booth," she said, still giggling.

"Yes, I know. And I do donate to a charity but it's not a feed the world. I donate to the Wounded Warrior Project. I also put together a box around the Christmas season and send a one time package to deployed soldiers," he told her.

He thought about the Wounded Warrior Project and how they had made a network to support the soldiers coming back from war with injuries that make life difficult. Helping them to get homes that were designed with their needs in mind. Giving them the lift they needed after they were discharged by the military and forgotten about by the people that sent them to war. It gave him a good feeling to help these men and women.

"See you support charities. I just have large amounts of cash that I can use to donate so that it can be a tax write off. This way the charities and not the IRS get my money," she said blithely.

Booth chuckled and shook his head at her attitude. He watched in amazement as she wrote check after check with more zeros than he'd seen on a check in his life. Swallowing, he stood up and walked to the refrigerator to make them lunch. He'd managed to gain his equilibrium as he sat a grilled cheese sandwich down in front of her. She smiled, signed her name one more time then stuck the check in the envelope.

"Now that I am finished, what are we going to do for the rest of the day? I am unused to being idle," she said, grinning at him as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hmmm," he hummed thoughtfully, "how about we go ice skating. It's been a while, a few years at least."

"Yes, it has," she said, taking another bite.

The cold December afternoon found them skating around the rink, holding hands. The evening found them cuddled up on the couch eating Thai and drinking hot chocolate. Neither thinking twice about the money they did or did not donate.

* * *

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
The Salvation Army  
Facing my in-laws  
Five months of bills!  
Sending Christmas cards  
Oh, geez!  
I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!  
And finding a Christmas tree**


	10. Chapter 8: I Want A Transformer

_Disclaimer: Insert it here because I don't feel like typing it_

**Yenyen76- **Yeah open MRI FTW. Hate having them done. I honestly wish I had more money to donate as well.  
**Luckywynner86-**It was pointed out by my beta that this was a good place for a plug *grin* so I took it. =) Their discussion was mostly based around a lyric lol.  
**Becksbones-**Do not call registry for the win! I get maybe one a year and it's from the local fire department. Other than that I don't hear from them. I wish that I could donate more for my charity but then it's not really a charity. Sort of but not really. They take care of my freedoms so I help to take care of them while they're fighting.  
**Schuppdidupsi- **Eventually I won't have to keep paging back to spell your name lol =) Thank you, I'm glad you think it's good.

Thank you for your reviews! They feed my muse and now I must finish tomorrow's chapter *gasp* yes I started posting before I was finished but fear not, I will get that chapter and hopefully a few more done today.

* * *

**Chapter 8- I WANT A TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS**

"Booth, I don't understand. Why did we let Parker go home yesterday morning only to pick him up now?" Brennan asked, looking at him in turned and grinned at her.

"Rebecca called this morning. She has a case going to court this afternoon and his babysitter is ill. So, we're picking him up. While we're out we need to stop at Wal-mart and get something for dinner," he said, almost bouncing in his seat at the thought of getting more time with Parker.

"Booth, do we really have to go to Wal-mart? Couldn't we just go to the local store?" Brennan whined then pouted. Booth chuckled and shook his head.

"It was not that bad, Bones. And no we can't, they don't have what I need," he teased her.

"Well this should be fun," she said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he parked in the school parking lot. Opening the door, he got out and paused.

"I'll be right back," he told her before closing the door.

She crossed her hands in her lap and watched kids walking up and down the street laughing. Her mind wandered back to when she had been one of those children. True there wasn't a group it was usually she and Russ but they still laughed and played in the snow. But her musings were cut short when the door was flung open and Parker jumped in the back seat.

"Bones! We're going shopping," he whooped in glee. Brennan smiled at him and shook her head.

"You have a great many of your father's personality traits," she said, grinning.

"What does that mean?" He asked, scrunching his face up at her.

"It means, bub, that you're just like your old man," he said, laughing as he got into the vehicle.

"Is that a bad thing? When Mom says it, it sounds like a bad thing," he asked, turning his head back and forth between his father and Bones.

"Well, Parker. your mother's perception of a trait that I find endearing, she may not find that way. It's a matter of perception," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

He pursed his lips as he contemplated the matter and Booth glanced at Brennan from the corner of his eye. They arrived at Wal-mart and Booth sighed.

"This place is a nut hut," he murmured. Parker giggled from the back seat and stared out the window.

"Dad, did you see that woman? Her butt was huge and she was wearing neon green," he pointed out with glee.

Booth tried not to snicker and Brennan frowned at the pair. They got lucky and found a place close to the door to park.

"That was lucky," Booth muttered.

"Considering the rate at which people going in versus the rate that people leaving it was a statistical improbability of finding a space that close," Brennan agreed.

The warm air in the entryway had warmed the carts so that they were no longer freezing cold. Grabbing one, Booth pushed it into the store with Brennan and Parker trailing behind him. The trio entered the store and their eyes were assaulted with the sight of garish toy displays in the middle of the aisles. They saw a child on the floor screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!"

"Mom, would have spanked me," Parker gasped at the child's display.

Booth jerked his head and narrowed his eyes. Brennan saw his jaw clench and the vein near his temple pulse. Reaching out, she squeezed his arm. He let out a breath and continued towards the food section.

"So what are you looking for?" She asked, as they headed towards the fresh vegetable section.

"Hey, Parker," Booth said whispering conspiratorially, "go get…"

Brennan couldn't hear what else was said and Parker took off but still in sight.

"We need sooommeee cauliflower, green peppers, ginger," he muttered, walking along and placing things in the cart. Parker came back dumping items into the cart.

"What else can I get Dad?" He asked, excited to help his father make something for their Bones. Brennan watched as a varied assortment of vegetables and fruits went into the cart. Her brow furrowed since she couldn't figure out what the pair were making.

"Hey Dad! I WANT SOME CANDY!" Parker almost screamed in an excited and over stimulated voice.

"Parker," Booth said sternly. Parker froze, took a deep breath, realized what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I got really excited," he apologized. Booth nodded seeing that Parker actually was sorry.

"It was a reaction to the constant stimuli that the store is giving-"

"Buy me somethin'!" Echoed from two aisles over making Parker wince.

"Did I sound like that?" He asked, ashamed of his outburst.

"You were not that bad," Brennan told him with a smile, "that child only wants something but has no idea what. You knew what you wanted and told your father that. You did not demand it."

"But you were loud," Booth said, giving Parker a look. Parker's face started turning red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he apologized again.

"If you behave for the rest of the shopping trip, I'll let you pick out some candy," Booth told him. Parker nodded and looked up at Booth.

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhh," was heard drifting across the store.

"I do not ever remember hearing this cacophony when shopping before," Brennan murmured.

"Bones, you shop at little organic, health nut stores, or you're out of the country on a dig," Booth said, grinning, "this is perfectly normal for you. But the rest of us navigate stores like this every holiday season."

"This is true. I do not usually shop at the larger chain stores," she murmured watching a woman walk by with three kids straggling behind her.

Continuing through the store, they picked up coconut milk then onto the seafood section. Booth walked to the counter and perused the fish, shrimp and assortment of seafood laying there. He and Parker whispered and pointed at the seafood as Brennan watched. Her puzzled expression remained as they finally ordered the shrimp. When he placed it in the cart, he grinned at her.

"Yes, I know you don't eat meat but this is for me and Parker to go with our meal," he explained.

She nodded but kept the puzzled look on her face. Booth just grinned and headed towards the seasonal aisle for some candy.

"Oh, I forgot the tamarin," he muttered and headed to the Asian food section. Brennan stared at the woman who stood talking to another woman, ignoring the little girl tugging on her shirt.

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, getting progressively louder as her mother continued to talk.

Having never raised a child, Brennan wondered if this was a commonplace occurrence and what the outcome would be. She had seen a plethora of children's emotional outbursts in the store.

"Booth, are these outbursts by children all that common during the Christmas season? If what you say about Santa Claus is true then will these children not get gifts? Why do their parents bring them to a place where they know that this will occur?" She questioned, shifting gears from food to children. Booth jerked his head up and looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"We'll discuss it when we get home. Right now, I'd like to finish getting what we need and get out of here," he said, putting the tamarin in the cart.

"They're brats," Parker said with authority, "at least that's what mom says."

Leaving that aisle, they headed to the seasonal candy aisle. Booth pulled the cart to a stop in the middle and waited as Parker perused the aisle. Picking up items then putting them back. Walking down the aisle leaving Brennan with the cart, Booth grabbed two bags of M&Ms and dumped them in the cart. Walking a little further, he pulled down a dark red canister with a scoop tied to the top. Dropping them in the cart, he waited with an indulgent smile.

"He'll look and look then put the white chocolate peppermint Hershey Kisses in the cart," Booth chuckled. Brennan laughed when Parker put exactly what Booth has said he would in the cart.

"Alright, lets get out of here," he said, pushing the cart towards the checkout line.

Forty minutes, four screaming kids, six irritated customers and one cashier that looked like she'd like to strangle someone, later the trio exited the store.

"I forget every year exactly how bad these trips are. Every **year** I promise myself I'll shop at smaller supermarkets then do this instead," Booth sighed. Parker giggled at his father and shook his head.

"He really does, Bones. Every year I've heard him say that," he told her, still giggling.

"Every year? That's an impossibility as neither of you have been alive since the formation of the Roman calendar," she objected.

"Every year that we remember. How is that?" Booth asked, pulling the cart to a stop behind the truck.

"Much better," Brennan approved.

She and Booth loaded the groceries into the back while Parker got in and buckled his seatbelt. While Booth started the truck, Brennan put the cart in the corral. After she climbed in, Booth pulled out and carefully drove home since big fluffy white flakes had started to fall. He pulled into a parking space in front of his building and sighed.

"It sounds selfish but I hate the snow because I always feel that I should park further away so the older people in my building have a closer spot," Booth mumbled. Brennan quirked an eyebrow at him and got out.

"Parker, you can help, Bub," Booth instructed.

The three stood at the back of the vehicle and Booth doled out the bags. He handed the keys to Parker who looked like Christmas had come early. After Parker had hit the button on the fob and locked the door, they headed up to the apartment.

"Now," Booth said, glancing at his watch after setting the groceries down, "we need to start dinner. Bones, have a seat, watch T.V., work on your book, do whatever and we'll make dinner."

Parker skipped off to the kitchen with Booth following behind. Sitting down, Brennan glanced around then stood back up and went into the bedroom. She returned with her computer and sat down. An hour and a half later, Booth stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Bones, dinner is ready," he said happily. Getting up, she headed into the dining room. Walking to the dining room, she inhaled deeply and smiled.

"It smells delicious, what is it?" She questioned, trying to get a look at the dishes on the table.

"Coconut, lemon, shrimp," Parker said happily. Booth laughed and shook his head.

"It is Thai Coconut lime, in your case, tofu on a bed of cauliflower rice," he said, sitting down. She sat down and looked at the plate in front of her.

"It looks like it will be delicious," she murmured.

Sitting silently, she waited as they said grace then dug in. The sweet taste of coconut filled her mouth followed by the bite of lime and the spicy bite of curry.

"This is very good, Booth," she said, taking another bite.

"Hey! I helped," Parker said, teasingly pouting at her.

"And you as well, Parker, this is very good," she told him.

Dinner had been eaten, Rebecca had picked Parker up, glaring at Brennan as she did so then quickly left. The pair left to their own devices settled into the living room. Brennan had returned to her book and Booth was watching the replays from the game he'd missed. Both had mugs of a rich drinking chocolate with peppermint, that had come from the red tin, sitting next to them. She stopped typing and turned to him.

"It is later, so why are these outbursts by children all that common during the Christmas season? If what you say about Santa Claus is true then will these children not get gifts? Why do their parents bring them to a place where they know that this will occur?" She asked, repeating her earlier questions.

"Well, let's see. Sometimes a parent has no other choice than to take their children shopping with them. Whether it be because one of the parents are working overtime for extra money for the holidays or shopping for presents. So, the other parent has the children. The children as you said are over stimulated and this causes the emotional outbursts and at the time the children are not thinking about Santa Claus. Control of your children using Santa only works when they're not quite at that stage of being out of control. Parents**,** understanding this**,** don't deny their children gifts because of it. You are like a parent in that you understood they were overstimulated," he explained.

"I don't look forward to those outbursts when we have children," she said, turning back to her computer. Booth sat back, shaking his head and grinning like a fool. She wanted to have kids with him.

* * *

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:  
I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!  
Charities,  
And whataya mean "YOUR in-laws"?!  
Five months of bills!  
Oh, making out these cards  
Honey, get me a beer, huh?  
What, we have no extension cords?!**

And  
finding a Christmas tree


	11. Chapter 9: Parking Spaces - S

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, ain't making anything off it, just having fun with it._

**Becksbones**- For me it's somethings Target and somethings Wal-Mart. Yeaaahhh, I heard about that whole credit card thing =( Here's hoping that someone is looking out for ya and they don't use your info. I'll post the recipe on my blog after the holidays. Right now I'm a bit swamped =D

**Luckywynner86** - I had to add some mushy. I always seem to find somewhere to shove some...I mean it flows naturally into the story =)

**DWBBFan**-My family used to like to do an 'anthropological' study at the beach or in the shopping mall. Wal-Mart is generally too crowded and the other places have somewhere to park it and drink coffee. I used to think those kids needed a tail busting because that's what stopped me but having a child (especially one with special needs) changes your perspective on things.

**Yenyen76**-It was one of the lyrics but I didn't want to put it in the way they had it. Which was a kid being obnoxious about it since pretty much any kid that lets you know they have to go is a blessing.

**Ducky**- Hi there =) Glad you're liking the story! I'd reply specifically to your review but unfortunately I moderated it to post and now it's at the inbetween state. Hopefully you'll remember your password or be able to reset it. The sequels are being worked on, they are more difficult since everything is well established. I know that sounds weird but you have to remember what has been brought up, dealt with, changed, and everything else. Thank you for your sympathy it's been a long strange trip this holiday season to say the least.

And away we go. Parking Spaces unnggghh

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Finding Parking Places - S**

Brennan rolled onto her stomach, her head towards Booth, before her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily at the sight of him sleeping. One hand was on his stomach, the other arm flung over his head, and his head facing her. He inhaled and exhaled slowly staying asleep even though she watched him. She watched as his eyes started to move rapidly under his lids and his breathing pattern changed. A grin spread across her features as she contemplated her next actions.

She slid her hand down the bed next to his thigh then ran it up and over his thigh. She smiled when she felt his reaction to his R.E.M state to his dream brushing her hand. Brushing her fingers against his erection, she made him moan. Sliding under the covers, she wrapped her lips around his length and began to lick and suck him. He groaned when her lips wrapped around him. Booth struggled to awareness not wanting to wake because this might be another one of those dreams.

If it was then that meant the last year had been a dream. When she moaned with her mouth on him, his hands snaked below the blanket and buried in her hair. He knew in that moment, he had the best alarm clock on the planet. Her tongue swirled around his tip then massaged the underside. Booth sucked in a deep breath as she took him completely in her mouth.

He felt her swallow and he had to stop his hips from jerking in response. She pulled her mouth back to his tip and wrapped her hand around his shaft. He sucked in a breath as she moved her mouth and hand in tandem up and down his shaft.

"Bones, I'm going to-" he was cut off when she sucked harder.

He exploded and in three spurts came in her mouth. She swallowed and he let out a groan and a sigh at the same time. He had learned earlier in the year that she swallowed but truth be told he didn't care either way. With previous lovers it was an intimate gesture that he secretly loved. But with her, he didn't care and yet she had never faltered and just did it, and it was hot. He took several deep breaths then opened his eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring at him intently. Giving her a rogish grin, cupped her face in his hands.

"That has got to be the best wake up call, ever," he said, dropping a kiss on her lips.

She hummed in the back of her throat before turning her head to the side. They lay together in what she would call post orgasmic cuddle since it was not technically coitus. He ran his hand from her shoulders to her hip and back. They were just enjoying being in each other's company when the phone on the nightside table rang. Reaching over without moving them, Booth answered.

"Booth," he said in a satisfied and sleepy voice.

"Seeley," Rebecca said, frowning at a voice she'd heard before.

She knew what they had been up to right before she'd called. Even though she wasn't his anymore and she could have had him forever, she still felt a pang of jealousy. Grinding her teeth together, she continued before he could speak.

"Parker needs to go Christmas shopping and I was informed it was a no girls allowed trip," she said.

Booth could hear her irritation and rolled his eyes. What in the heck was she irritated about? She knew that Parker usually had to shop for her and that he usually took him.

"Okay, Rebecca, no need to be testy. You know he can't shop for you with you there," Booth grunted as he continued to run his other hand down Brennan's back. She lay quietly listening to Booth speak to Rebecca. His voice reverberated through his chest in a soothing way.

"I am not being testy. He has a half day today and then he's off from school until the new year," she told him.

"Okay, and Christmas eve to Christmas morning?" He asked, hoping she'd let Parker stay with him this year.

"As we usually do it's every other year. I had him last Christmas eve day and Christmas morning so you get to have him this year. Even though you could have had him, had you been in the country instead of with _Bones_," she said, her voice getting slightly snotty near the end.

"You can call her Dr. Brennan. Bones is reserved for myself and Parker. No one else calls her that," Booth said in a voice that showed his irritation.

"Whatever, Seeley. Just make sure you pick him up from school on time," she snapped.

"What time does school let out?" He asked, trying not to sigh.

"12:45," she said, stiffly.

"Okay, I'll be there and have him home by dinner time," Booth grunted.

"Good," she said before hanging up the phone. Booth looked at the phone in disbelief before hanging it up.

"Parker needs to go shopping for his mom and wants it to be a guy thing," Booth said, setting down the phone. Keeping one hand on her back, he rubbed his forehead with the other hand.

"That is okay. I will call Angela since she mentioned pictures of the party I would like to see them," Brennan murmured, luxuriating in the feel of his hands on her skin. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened at the time.

"You never sleep this late," he muttered.

"I find that since I have been sleeping in the same bed as you I sleep much later than I usually do," she replied to his statement.

"You mean you got up earlier than you already do?" He said, jerking his head up to look at her in surprise.

"Mmmhmmm," she said, running her fingers across his stomach.

She felt his muscles harden then he reached down to stop her hand. Letting out a sigh, she pulled back then rolled from the bed. He watched her go into the bathroom, let a satisfied smile slide across his face and slipped back to sleep. Brennan came out of the shower ten minutes later and chuckled as she headed to the kitchen.

An hour later, Brennan heard the shower start then turned her attention back to her computer. After a cup of coffee and some breakfast, Booth checked his email and replied to a few. A frown pulled at his lips on the last one. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and called Charlie. Brennan was involved in her book and paid no mind to his conversation or what he did in the time preceding his departure. She glanced up when his lips landed on her cheek.

"I'm leaving now," he stated, smiling at her.

"Enjoy yourself, which I'm sure you will since you will be with Parker," she murmured.

"We usually go out to dinner but since I'm picking him up from school, we might just do lunch instead," he said, straightening up.

"You should keep your holiday traditions, Booth. There is no reason that you can't do both," she said, turning to look at him.

"But I don't want to leave you alone all day long," he said, looking down at her.

"I will not be alone and I am perfectly able to feed myself. I have been doing it for many years," she said, glancing up at him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back after I drop him off at Rebecca's," he said, grabbing his keys. Shrugging into his jacket, he then reached for the door. Opening it, he smiled when he saw Angela standing there with her hand raised to knock.

"Heya, studly," she said, waiting for an invitation to enter. Sweeping his hand in towards the living room, he gestured her in.

"She's in the living room working on her book. Can you please make sure she at least eats lunch?" He asked, giving her a look.

"Sure, no problem," she smiled impishly at him. Booth left the apartment closing the door then headed out to pick up Parker from school.

"Sweetie, I'm here and I brought pictures," Angela called, making Brennan look up.

"Hi, Angela, let me save this documents," she said, clicking quickly. Angela sat down with a huge grin as Brennan turned to face her.

"I believe you were bringing pictures of the party," Brennan said, giving Angela a 'let's see them' look.

"And video," Angela corrected, her grin getting even larger, "the beauty of smart phones."

Reaching into her purse, Angela pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Brennan. Moving to sit beside Brennan, Angela watched as she stuck the drive into the port on the side of the computer.

The first picture that showed up was Wendel holding his tie up to look like he was hanging himself with it. Standing next to him was Fisher, holding an eggnog and looking as morose as ever. Angela giggled at the confused look on Brennan's face.

"I had to be the designated driver in a sense. I was in charge of keys and making sure that everyone got home safe. So, I was taking pictures. By this point Wendel had already had about five eggnogs and was working on being trashed. Of course Fisher was being weirder than normal and Wendel couldn't get away from him," Angela explained.

Brennan rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. They continued with the pictures and Angela explaining what was going on until they came to the first picture of Booth and Brennan. Brennan gasped as Angela burst into rolling laughter. The pair stood beneath the mistletoe kissing as per custom but Booth had Brennan's butt clasped in his hands and her leg was hiked up and twined around his.

"That was the longest kiss I'd ever seen. How the heck do you guys breath when doing that? I thought I was going to have to interrupt," Angela giggled.

"Booth would be very embarrassed about his picture," Brennan said, scowling at the computer.

"Bren, I would never show these to anyone but Hodgins, you, and Booth," Angela assured her, reaching over to squeeze the top of her hand. Brennan nodded then turned her attention back to the computer.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Booth pulled to a stop in front of the school and waited until he saw children start to exit the building. Getting out, he waited for Parker and grinned widely when Parker ran towards him. It was gratifying that his 11 year old was still happy to see him. Children started pulling away from their parental figures near this age but Parker had yet to do that.

"Dad!" Parker yelled as he flew towards his father.

"Parker, slow down there's ice and you might fall," Booth called out. Parker slowed his steps but still hurried to his dad.

"Hey, bub. You ready to go? I hear we have some shopping to do," Booth said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Yep, I need to shop for mom, Bones, and Mom's boyfriend Chad," Parker said, giving the last name in his list a scowl of disgust.

"Do you know what you want to buy?" Booth asked, putting his hand on Parker's shoulder and guiding him to the vehicle.

"Yes but I'm not sure about Chad's gift. I thought that since he works with Mom a tie would be good. But I need your help picking one out," he mumbled, climbing in and putting on his seatbelt.

"Sure, no problem, bud," Booth said, closing the door.

Minutes later they were on the beltway headed towards a smaller local mall than he and Brennan had visited. When they pulled into the parking lot, Booth clenched his teeth to keep from swearing and Parker's mouth pursed.

"Dad, there are a really lot of people here," he whispered.

"So, I see, but that's okay," Booth said, forcing a smile for his son.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Angela and Brennan were almost holding their sides and laughing at the pictures that were passing on the screen. Vincent Nigel Murray walking around wearing a wreath on his head and belting out I believe I can Fly, Angela explained. The next had included Sweets doing what he thought were graceful acrobatics but mostly appeared to be him standing on his head, using the wall to balance. According to Angela, he should have some pretty big bruises for his effort.

"Is that Dr. Saroyan sitting in Arastoo's lap?" Brennan asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh yes it is and those two were going at it like you and Booth," Angela replied, her voice sounding like she was telling a secret.

"That is strange, I would have never guessed that they would be romantically involved," Brennan murmured, clicking for the next picture.

"What they were doing with the pumpkin pie in my kitchen had absolutely nothing to do with romance," Angela assured her with a wide grin and a wink.

"I have never been interesting in using food while having sex but maybe I should review my interests," Brennan said, causing Angela's eyebrows to hike up in surprise.

"Anyway, I couldn't find Daisy. Which was a mixed blessing. She was even more obnoxious than usual but at the same time I was worried that she had left the main house. The manor house is very large and the surrounding gardens even larger," Angela said, "I finally found her under the pool table passed out. She's a lightweight four eggnogs and she was gone."

Brennan shook her head and continued to look at the pictures. And then she saw noticed something. Between one picture and the next Booth had taken off his shoes.

"What happened to Booth's shoes?" Brennan asked gesturing to his red and green striped socks.

"I have no idea but we found them in the kitchen before you left. We're not sure why or when he took them off," Angela said, grinning. Brennan started when her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Okay lunch time," Angela said, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Yes, I must eat," Brennan said, putting her computer to sleep then standing up. A few minutes later the pair were off to lunch.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Parker and Booth sang Christmas carols as both scouted for parking spaces.

"Dad is it always this hard finding parking spaces," Parker huffed between one song and the next. Booth tried to keep a happy face and tone of voice as he answered.

"Yes, bub. This is the first year I've had you help me look," he answered his son," Booth answered.

"There are NO parking spaces," Parker said.

"I know, I know, finding parking spaces, bah!" Booth exclaimed under his breath and hit the brakes as yet another person walked out in front of him.

At least this one was loaded down with packages and not just ignoring the traffic in the parking lot. Then he spotted it, a car backing out of a space. Hitting his brakes, he waited as they backed out.

"Oh yeah and this one is a good spot too," he crowed in happiness. Parker leaned up and forward to look.

"Was I supposed to be looking for those? The ones with the red and white lights on them? I saw quite of few of those over the last forty minutes. With a sigh, he pulled into the parking space and shook his head.

"Yes, but you didn't know that since I never explained it too you," Booth said, climbing out then waiting for Parker to do the same.

With a small laugh from each of them, they set off into the mall. They were on a mission a top secret mission, buying gifts!

**~X~M~A~S~**

Brennan had eaten lunch and laughed as Angela told more stories about people they worked with doing things that Brennan wished she could remember. After returning to the apartment they looked at the rest of the pictures that included Cam boxed in against the wall by Arastoo, both were grinning from ear to ear as they stared into each other's eyes.

Wendel standing, in what Brennan could only assume was a ballroom that had a floor that appeared to be highly polished, posing in a figure skater's stance. And as the pictures continued to roll, Angela and Brennan continued to laugh until they were out of breath with laughter. After reaching the last picture, Brennan turned to face Angela.

"You said something about a video?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Ahh, yes, the piece de resistance," Angela murmured pulling out her phone.

She tapped a few buttons and handed the phone to Brennan. She watched as her friend viewed the video and laughed at the expressions on her face. Brennan saw that it was in the same ballroom but there in the middle stood all of the guys, wearing no shoes, just their socks.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Three hours of shopping and one hour for lunch later, the Booth boys exited the mall. Snow had fallen while they had been inside and parking lot was a mass of cars trying to get in and out.

"Seriously there are now no parking spaces, bub. You see those cars circling? There's a whole line of them," Booth said, gesturing to the cars that were constantly moving as they tried to find a parking spot.

Reaching the vehicle, they put their already wrapped gifts back into the vehicle and climbed in. Booth had no sooner turned on the truck when he was boxed in by people wanting his spot. He looked over his left shoulder then his right and could see no way to back out because the cars were too close to his bumper.

Sighing, he threw the truck into park and got out. He stood with his hands on his hips at the back of the truck and swept his arms out indicating that he couldn't get out. Finally the car in the lane that he needed to back out into, moved and Booth climbed back into his vehicle.

"Finding parking spaces," Booth grumbled and shook his head. Parker laughed as they backed out and headed to his Mom's house.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Angela had left several hours ago and Brennan went back to trying to work. She couldn't help but laugh each time the video rolled through her mind. The men had decided the ballroom floor was slippery enough that they could play what they would later refer to as sock hockey. They slipped and slid all over the floor pushing a slipper around.

When they finally realized that they were unable to stop when necessary because they had no breaks, they drunkenly decided to take one sock off so their other foot could be used to break. Brennan snorted then scowled as she realized she had been writing a replay of her memory video instead of her book. With groan, she highlighted the lines and erased them. She looked up in surprise as she heard the door open. Booth strolled in and pulled off his jacket.

"I thought you were going to have dinner with Parker," she stated, turning back to her computer screen and trying not to laugh. The images of Booth in an inebriated state had been very amusing.

"Parker decided that he just wanted to go home," he said, hanging up his jacket and walking to the couch.

Sitting down, he glanced at her quizzically. Her face was turning a dark shade of pink as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Bones, are you okay?" He asked leaning forward, trying to catch her eye.

When he finally did, she burst into laughter. He sat watching as she laughed herself silly and tears rolled down her cheeks. He sat back in looked at her in complete confusion. When she finally stopped and wiped her eyes, she looked up at him and started laughing again. With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm ordering Thai, do you want your usual?" He asked, pulling out the menu for their favorite place.

"Yes," she gasped out between bursts of giggles.

He had finally gotten her calmed down enough by the time dinner arrived to get an explanation and they laughed over her repeating what Angela told her as they ate dinner. When she had finished telling him, she reached for her computer.

"Wait until dinner is over," he said, swallowing the food in his mouth.

She nodded and they continued eating with Booth telling her about looking for parking spaces then shopping. Finally they had finished eating and she picked up her computer, excited to show him the pictures Angela had downloaded and the video she had emailed. Booth turned his back to the arm of the couch and pulled her between his legs to see what she was going to show them.

They spent the rest of the evening looking at the pictures, watching the video and enjoying each other's company. It didn't seem weird to them that the T.V. had not come on all night. During their discussion, Booth told her that he needed to go shopping again. Brennan frowned and looked at him in question. Parker had let slip some of the things that he wanted that Booth knew were not on his list. When he saw the price tag, he'd shaken his head. His son hadn't asked for them because they were expensive.

Booth didn't spend a lot of money on Parker during the rest of the year but he never went without. Christmas was a different story. It was time for those things that you wanted but only dared want out loud once a year. Nodding in understanding, Brennan returned to their earlier conversation.

It was around 11:30 when they finally crawled into bed. Booth set the alarm and mentally groaned at the thought of going out into the shopping hell that was Christmas. But then it was for Parker and that made it a sacrifice he was willing to make.

* * *

~X~M~A~S~

**The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**  
**Finding parking spaces**  
**DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!**  
**Donations!**  
**Facing my in-laws**  
**Five months of bills!**  
**Writing out those Christmas cards**  
**Hangovers!**  
**Now why the hell are they blinking?!**  
**And**  
**Finding a Christmas tree**

A/N: As abnormal as it is for me to post without finishing, I have with this story. I will try to make sure that the next chapter is done by tomorrow. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get the last three done.


	12. Chapter 9: Parking Spaces - SF

_Disclaimer- don't own it, ain't making anything off it, just having fun with it._

**Becksbones**- For me it's somethings Target and somethings Wal-Mart. Yeaaahhh, I heard about that whole credit card thing =( Here's hoping that someone is looking out for ya and they don't use your info. I'll post the recipe on my blog after the holidays. Right now I'm a bit swamped =D

**Luckywynner86** - I had to add some mushy. I always seem to find somewhere to shove some...I mean it flows naturally into the story =)

**DWBBFan**-My family used to like to do an 'anthropological' study at the beach or in the shopping mall. Wal-Mart is generally too crowded and the other places have somewhere to park it and drink coffee. I used to think those kids needed a tail busting because that's what stopped me but having a child (especially one with special needs) changes your perspective on things.

**Yenyen76**-It was one of the lyrics but I didn't want to put it in the way they had it. Which was a kid being obnoxious about it since pretty much any kid that lets you know they have to go is a blessing.

**Ducky**- Hi there =) Glad you're liking the story! I'd reply specifically to your review but unfortunately I moderated it to post and now it's at the inbetween state. Hopefully you'll remember your password or be able to reset it. The sequels are being worked on, they are more difficult since everything is well established. I know that sounds weird but you have to remember what has been brought up, dealt with, changed, and everything else. Thank you for your sympathy it's been a long strange trip this holiday season to say the least.

And away we go. Parking Spaces unnggghh

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Finding Parking Places - SF**

Brennan rolled onto her stomach, her head towards Booth, before her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily at the sight of him sleeping. One hand was on his stomach, the other arm flung over his head, and his head facing her. He inhaled and exhaled slowly staying asleep even though she watched him. She watched as his eyes started to move rapidly under his lids and his breathing pattern changed. A grin spread across her features as she contemplated her next actions.

She slid her hand down the bed next to his thigh then ran it up and over his thigh. Smiling, she slid beneath the sheets and made sure that he was happy when he finally woke up.

"That has got to be the best wake up call, ever," he said, dropping a kiss on her lips.

She hummed in the back of her throat before turning her head to the side. They lay together in what she would call post orgasmic cuddle since it was not technically coitus. He ran his hand from her shoulders to her hip and back. They were just enjoying being in each other's company when the phone on the nightside table rang. Reaching over without moving them, Booth answered.

"Booth," he said in a satisfied and sleepy voice.

"Seeley," Rebecca said, frowning at a voice she'd heard before.

She knew what they had been up to right before she'd called. Even though she wasn't his anymore and she could have had him forever, she still felt a pang of jealousy. Grinding her teeth together, she continued before he could speak.

"Parker needs to go Christmas shopping and I was informed it was a no girls allowed trip," she said.

Booth could hear her irritation and rolled his eyes. What in the heck was she irritated about? She knew that Parker usually had to shop for her and that he usually took him.

"Okay, Rebecca, no need to be testy. You know he can't shop for you with you there," Booth grunted as he continued to run his other hand down Brennan's back. She lay quietly listening to Booth speak to Rebecca. His voice reverberated through his chest in a soothing way.

"I am not being testy. He has a half day today and then he's off from school until the new year," she told him.

"Okay, and Christmas eve to Christmas morning?" He asked, hoping she'd let Parker stay with him this year.

"As we usually do it's every other year. I had him last Christmas eve day and Christmas morning so you get to have him this year. Even though you could have had him, had you been in the country instead of with _Bones_," she said, her voice getting slightly snotty near the end.

"You can call her Dr. Brennan. Bones is reserved for myself and Parker. No one else calls her that," Booth said in a voice that showed his irritation.

"Whatever, Seeley. Just make sure you pick him up from school on time," she snapped.

"What time does school let out?" He asked, trying not to sigh.

"12:45," she said, stiffly.

"Okay, I'll be there and have him home by dinner time," Booth grunted.

"Good," she said before hanging up the phone. Booth looked at the phone in disbelief before hanging it up.

"Parker needs to go shopping for his mom and wants it to be a guy thing," Booth said, setting down the phone. Keeping one hand on her back, he rubbed his forehead with the other hand.

"That is okay. I will call Angela since she mentioned pictures of the party I would like to see them," Brennan murmured, luxuriating in the feel of his hands on her skin. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened at the time.

"You never sleep this late," he muttered.

"I find that since I have been sleeping in the same bed as you I sleep much later than I usually do," she replied to his statement.

"You mean you got up earlier than you already do?" He said, jerking his head up to look at her in surprise.

"Mmmhmmm," she said, running her fingers across his stomach.

She felt his muscles harden then he reached down to stop her hand. Letting out a sigh, she pulled back then rolled from the bed. He watched her go into the bathroom, let a satisfied smile slide across his face and slipped back to sleep. Brennan came out of the shower ten minutes later and chuckled as she headed to the kitchen.

An hour later, Brennan heard the shower start then turned her attention back to her computer. After a cup of coffee and some breakfast, Booth checked his email and replied to a few. A frown pulled at his lips on the last one. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and called Charlie. Brennan was involved in her book and paid no mind to his conversation or what he did in the time preceding his departure. She glanced up when his lips landed on her cheek.

"I'm leaving now," he stated, smiling at her.

"Enjoy yourself, which I'm sure you will since you will be with Parker," she murmured.

"We usually go out to dinner but since I'm picking him up from school, we might just do lunch instead," he said, straightening up.

"You should keep your holiday traditions, Booth. There is no reason that you can't do both," she said, turning to look at him.

"But I don't want to leave you alone all day long," he said, looking down at her.

"I will not be alone and I am perfectly able to feed myself. I have been doing it for many years," she said, glancing up at him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back after I drop him off at Rebecca's," he said, grabbing his keys. Shrugging into his jacket, he then reached for the door. Opening it, he smiled when he saw Angela standing there with her hand raised to knock.

"Heya, studly," she said, waiting for an invitation to enter. Sweeping his hand in towards the living room, he gestured her in.

"She's in the living room working on her book. Can you please make sure she at least eats lunch?" He asked, giving her a look.

"Sure, no problem," she smiled impishly at him. Booth left the apartment closing the door then headed out to pick up Parker from school.

"Sweetie, I'm here and I brought pictures," Angela called, making Brennan look up.

"Hi, Angela, let me save this documents," she said, clicking quickly. Angela sat down with a huge grin as Brennan turned to face her.

"I believe you were bringing pictures of the party," Brennan said, giving Angela a 'let's see them' look.

"And video," Angela corrected, her grin getting even larger, "the beauty of smart phones."

Reaching into her purse, Angela pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Brennan. Moving to sit beside Brennan, Angela watched as she stuck the drive into the port on the side of the computer.

The first picture that showed up was Wendel holding his tie up to look like he was hanging himself with it. Standing next to him was Fisher, holding an eggnog and looking as morose as ever. Angela giggled at the confused look on Brennan's face.

"I had to be the designated driver in a sense. I was in charge of keys and making sure that everyone got home safe. So, I was taking pictures. By this point Wendel had already had about five eggnogs and was working on being trashed. Of course Fisher was being weirder than normal and Wendel couldn't get away from him," Angela explained.

Brennan rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. They continued with the pictures and Angela explaining what was going on until they came to the first picture of Booth and Brennan. Brennan gasped as Angela burst into rolling laughter. The pair stood beneath the mistletoe kissing as per custom but Booth had Brennan's butt clasped in his hands and her leg was hiked up and twined around his.

"That was the longest kiss I'd ever seen. How the heck do you guys breath when doing that? I thought I was going to have to interrupt," Angela giggled.

"Booth would be very embarrassed about his picture," Brennan said, scowling at the computer.

"Bren, I would never show these to anyone but Hodgins, you, and Booth," Angela assured her, reaching over to squeeze the top of her hand. Brennan nodded then turned her attention back to the computer.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Booth pulled to a stop in front of the school and waited until he saw children start to exit the building. Getting out, he waited for Parker and grinned widely when Parker ran towards him. It was gratifying that his 11 year old was still happy to see him. Children started pulling away from their parental figures near this age but Parker had yet to do that.

"Dad!" Parker yelled as he flew towards his father.

"Parker, slow down there's ice and you might fall," Booth called out. Parker slowed his steps but still hurried to his dad.

"Hey, bub. You ready to go? I hear we have some shopping to do," Booth said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Yep, I need to shop for mom, Bones, and Mom's boyfriend Chad," Parker said, giving the last name in his list a scowl of disgust.

"Do you know what you want to buy?" Booth asked, putting his hand on Parker's shoulder and guiding him to the vehicle.

"Yes but I'm not sure about Chad's gift. I thought that since he works with Mom a tie would be good. But I need your help picking one out," he mumbled, climbing in and putting on his seatbelt.

"Sure, no problem, bud," Booth said, closing the door.

Minutes later they were on the beltway headed towards a smaller local mall than he and Brennan had visited. When they pulled into the parking lot, Booth clenched his teeth to keep from swearing and Parker's mouth pursed.

"Dad, there are a really lot of people here," he whispered.

"So, I see, but that's okay," Booth said, forcing a smile for his son.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Angela and Brennan were almost holding their sides and laughing at the pictures that were passing on the screen. Vincent Nigel Murray walking around wearing a wreath on his head and belting out I believe I can Fly, Angela explained. The next had included Sweets doing what he thought were graceful acrobatics but mostly appeared to be him standing on his head, using the wall to balance. According to Angela, he should have some pretty big bruises for his effort.

"Is that Dr. Saroyan sitting in Arastoo's lap?" Brennan asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh yes it is and those two were going at it like you and Booth," Angela replied, her voice sounding like she was telling a secret.

"That is strange, I would have never guessed that they would be romantically involved," Brennan murmured, clicking for the next picture.

"What they were doing with the pumpkin pie in my kitchen had absolutely nothing to do with romance," Angela assured her with a wide grin and a wink.

"I have never been interesting in using food while having sex but maybe I should review my interests," Brennan said, causing Angela's eyebrows to hike up in surprise.

"Anyway, I couldn't find Daisy. Which was a mixed blessing. She was even more obnoxious than usual but at the same time I was worried that she had left the main house. The manor house is very large and the surrounding gardens even larger," Angela said, "I finally found her under the pool table passed out. She's a lightweight four eggnogs and she was gone."

Brennan shook her head and continued to look at the pictures. And then she saw noticed something. Between one picture and the next Booth had taken off his shoes.

"What happened to Booth's shoes?" Brennan asked gesturing to his red and green striped socks.

"I have no idea but we found them in the kitchen before you left. We're not sure why or when he took them off," Angela said, grinning. Brennan started when her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Okay lunch time," Angela said, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Yes, I must eat," Brennan said, putting her computer to sleep then standing up. A few minutes later the pair were off to lunch.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Parker and Booth sang Christmas carols as both scouted for parking spaces.

"Dad is it always this hard finding parking spaces," Parker huffed between one song and the next. Booth tried to keep a happy face and tone of voice as he answered.

"Yes, bub. This is the first year I've had you help me look," he answered his son," Booth answered.

"There are NO parking spaces," Parker said.

"I know, I know, finding parking spaces, bah!" Booth exclaimed under his breath and hit the brakes as yet another person walked out in front of him.

At least this one was loaded down with packages and not just ignoring the traffic in the parking lot. Then he spotted it, a car backing out of a space. Hitting his brakes, he waited as they backed out.

"Oh yeah and this one is a good spot too," he crowed in happiness. Parker leaned up and forward to look.

"Was I supposed to be looking for those? The ones with the red and white lights on them? I saw quite of few of those over the last forty minutes. With a sigh, he pulled into the parking space and shook his head.

"Yes, but you didn't know that since I never explained it too you," Booth said, climbing out then waiting for Parker to do the same.

With a small laugh from each of them, they set off into the mall. They were on a mission a top secret mission, buying gifts!

**~X~M~A~S~**

Brennan had eaten lunch and laughed as Angela told more stories about people they worked with doing things that Brennan wished she could remember. After returning to the apartment they looked at the rest of the pictures that included Cam boxed in against the wall by Arastoo, both were grinning from ear to ear as they stared into each other's eyes.

Wendel standing, in what Brennan could only assume was a ballroom that had a floor that appeared to be highly polished, posing in a figure skater's stance. And as the pictures continued to roll, Angela and Brennan continued to laugh until they were out of breath with laughter. After reaching the last picture, Brennan turned to face Angela.

"You said something about a video?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Ahh, yes, the piece de resistance," Angela murmured pulling out her phone.

She tapped a few buttons and handed the phone to Brennan. She watched as her friend viewed the video and laughed at the expressions on her face. Brennan saw that it was in the same ballroom but there in the middle stood all of the guys, wearing no shoes, just their socks.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Three hours of shopping and one hour for lunch later, the Booth boys exited the mall. Snow had fallen while they had been inside and parking lot was a mass of cars trying to get in and out.

"Seriously there are now no parking spaces, bub. You see those cars circling? There's a whole line of them," Booth said, gesturing to the cars that were constantly moving as they tried to find a parking spot.

Reaching the vehicle, they put their already wrapped gifts back into the vehicle and climbed in. Booth had no sooner turned on the truck when he was boxed in by people wanting his spot. He looked over his left shoulder then his right and could see no way to back out because the cars were too close to his bumper.

Sighing, he threw the truck into park and got out. He stood with his hands on his hips at the back of the truck and swept his arms out indicating that he couldn't get out. Finally the car in the lane that he needed to back out into, moved and Booth climbed back into his vehicle.

"Finding parking spaces," Booth grumbled and shook his head. Parker laughed as they backed out and headed to his Mom's house.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Angela had left several hours ago and Brennan went back to trying to work. She couldn't help but laugh each time the video rolled through her mind. The men had decided the ballroom floor was slippery enough that they could play what they would later refer to as sock hockey. They slipped and slid all over the floor pushing a slipper around.

When they finally realized that they were unable to stop when necessary because they had no breaks, they drunkenly decided to take one sock off so their other foot could be used to break. Brennan snorted then scowled as she realized she had been writing a replay of her memory video instead of her book. With groan, she highlighted the lines and erased them. She looked up in surprise as she heard the door open. Booth strolled in and pulled off his jacket.

"I thought you were going to have dinner with Parker," she stated, turning back to her computer screen and trying not to laugh. The images of Booth in an inebriated state had been very amusing.

"Parker decided that he just wanted to go home," he said, hanging up his jacket and walking to the couch.

Sitting down, he glanced at her quizzically. Her face was turning a dark shade of pink as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Bones, are you okay?" He asked leaning forward, trying to catch her eye.

When he finally did, she burst into laughter. He sat watching as she laughed herself silly and tears rolled down her cheeks. He sat back in looked at her in complete confusion. When she finally stopped and wiped her eyes, she looked up at him and started laughing again. With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm ordering Thai, do you want your usual?" He asked, pulling out the menu for their favorite place.

"Yes," she gasped out between bursts of giggles.

He had finally gotten her calmed down enough by the time dinner arrived to get an explanation and they laughed over her repeating what Angela told her as they ate dinner. When she had finished telling him, she reached for her computer.

"Wait until dinner is over," he said, swallowing the food in his mouth.

She nodded and they continued eating with Booth telling her about looking for parking spaces then shopping. Finally they had finished eating and she picked up her computer, excited to show him the pictures Angela had downloaded and the video she had emailed. Booth turned his back to the arm of the couch and pulled her between his legs to see what she was going to show them.

They spent the rest of the evening looking at the pictures, watching the video and enjoying each other's company. It didn't seem weird to them that the T.V. had not come on all night. During their discussion, Booth told her that he needed to go shopping again. Brennan frowned and looked at him in question. Parker had let slip some of the things that he wanted that Booth knew were not on his list. When he saw the price tag, he'd shaken his head. His son hadn't asked for them because they were expensive.

Booth didn't spend a lot of money on Parker during the rest of the year but he never went without. Christmas was a different story. It was time for those things that you wanted but only dared want out loud once a year. Nodding in understanding, Brennan returned to their earlier conversation.

It was around 11:30 when they finally crawled into bed. Booth set the alarm and mentally groaned at the thought of going out into the shopping hell that was Christmas. But then it was for Parker and that made it a sacrifice he was willing to make.

* * *

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Finding parking spaces  
DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!  
Donations!  
Facing my in-laws  
Five months of bills!  
Writing out those Christmas cards  
Hangovers!  
Now why the hell are they blinking?!  
And  
finding a Christmas tree**

A/N: As abnormal as it is for me to post without finishing, I have with this story. I will try to make sure that the next chapter is done by tomorrow. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get the last three done.


	13. Chapter 10: Batteries Not Included - S

**Sandcastlesintheair**- Aww that's very sweet of you to say! I appreciate the thought I really do. These are not my pains (or not my idea anyway) This is from the Bob River's song on his Twisted Christmas Album.  
**Yenyen76**- You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews and your patience.  
**Becksbones**- I'm really trying hard to get the sequels finished. These reviews are helping my muse to flow. It seems strange but on this one I'm leaning heavily on my reviewers to keep mym use working.  
**DWBBfan**- I wanted to put them in and it wasn't until this chapter that I could figure out how to fit them in.  
**Whatever55**- I'll have to check that song out.

**If I missed your review I apologize but know that I appreciate them and love ya for them. I love my lurkers too, the numbers of views is large and it makes me warm and fuzzy too. I know that you wanted a chapter yesterday but as I said, I haven't finished this one yet and my most awesome beta does have a life. Everyone's life is hectic this time of year. But if I have to double post I will make sure that you get the entire story by Christmas Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Batteries Not Included - S**

After their normal routine, Brennan let Booth know that she did not enjoy shopping during the holiday season due to the large crowds. She also informed him that she would keep with tradition and go with him once per season. Booth chuckled and nodded giving into her refusal to go shopping again.

He headed out and straight for the store he knew would have what Parker wanted. His face showed his shock when they didn't have it. He trudged from store to store looking for it only to have some of the clerks outright laugh at him. Slumping his shoulders, he finally gave in to defeat. Glancing at his watch, he scowled and headed home.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Brennan had spent the day transferring presents from her apartment to Booth's. She smiled at the large stack of gifts for Parker. For some reason, shopping for him had come much easier for her than shopping for her nieces. Of course it could be that she knew Parker better and spent more time with him. Going to the closet, she pulled out the wrapping paper then walked around gathering up what she needed to wrap the gifts.

She let out a sigh as she stared at the pile of toys. _Should she wrap each of the cars she bought individually or mix it up with doubles and triples?_ Due to her lack of experience with children and the Christmas season she was unsure of what to do. Normally, she would ask Booth but she wanted this to be a surprise. She also knew that he would, as Angela put it, blow a gasket over the amount of money she had spent. She didn't shove her money in his face but in situations like this, she wanted the best for Parker and Booth.

She had no problems spending what she did on Parker, she rather enjoyed herself in fact. Biting her lip, she did as Booth would suggest and follow her gut. Even though she still did not believe your stomach could have feelings or tell you what to do. Reaching out, she picked up several hotwheels, turned the package in her hand, determined the best way to wrap it then began to wrap. She still had about six large boxes left to wrap when she heard the door handle jiggle. She didn't stop what she was doing but waited as Booth came in and took his coat off. He threw it on the couch and walked into the dining room.

"Bones, what are you wrapping now?" He asked, the frustration from the day heavy in his voice.

"Gifts for Parker that I had at my apartment," she said, pulling off a piece of tape and placing it on the package.

"Ahh jeez, Bones, look at all these gifts. You shouldn't have done this," he said, sighing in frustration.

"Why not? Because you think I shouldn't spend too much money? It's not like I don't have it to spend and why should I not buy something for the people I love?" She asked, turning and crossing her arms while she questioned him. He rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"Bones, please, I don't want to argue. I have not had a good day. I went to just about every toy store in town looking for these Hot Wheel sets he wanted and couldn't find them. They're the hot ticket item this year," he said, sighing.

"Perhaps, one of these is the one you were looking for," Brennan said, pointing to the stack of race track sets.

Booth walked over to the stack of tracks and sifted through them, his eyes growing wide at three that he'd been unable to find today.

"Bones, how did you get this," he asked, grabbing up the one particular one Parker had been asking for.

"I went to the store and purchased it," she stated, her face growing confused at his question, "that is how items are usually obtained."

"Okay how did you know he wanted it?" Booth asked, trying not to get upset by her question. He knew she took things a little too literal sometimes.

"Parker, was looking through a Toys R Us flyer a few weeks ago and I saw him doing it. I sat down with him and had him tell me about these cars. I've never really paid attention to children's toys. He like you gets very excited by things he likes. So I took the flyer and went shopping for his Christmas gifts," she told him, shrugging, "actually I went online and ordered them then had them delivered to the store."

Booth shook his head then smiled in relief, his little boy was getting what he wanted.

"This will be his favorite gift," Booth said, turning a box his hands when he spoke. Brennan glanced up and then she saw it. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth pinched.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the box for something that would cause such a problem.

"Batteries not included? Wouldn't it have made more sense to include the batteries?" She asked, irritation evident in her voice this time.

"Bones, it's a common thing with toys. It just means that we need to go get batteries," Booth told her, biting back his chuckle. He remembered his irritation the first time he'd not gotten batteries for toys and how he paid through the nose at a local convenience store for them.

"It still seems quite silly," she muttered, turning back to her wrapping, "I'll go out later and get him some batteries."

"I can go get them. I am the one that did not get them in the first place," she muttered.

"No, it's okay. There's a solar battery charger that I can get him that's pretty neat. Plus, the store I saw it in also has a beginners robot building kit," Booth said, rubbing his hands together.

"That sounds very educational," she said approvingly. He snorted lightly under his breath then turned and headed back to the living room.

"I'll be back in an hour or two," he called before leaving the apartment.

Brennan turned to look at the door, shake her head then went back to wrapping. She wondered what Booth would think of the K'nex DNA replication set she had bought Parker. Scowling, she went to the pile of wrapped gifts and began unwrapping them. Her curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to know how many of the sets required batteries.

"Batteries not included," she murmured setting the first package to the side.

"Batteries not included," she said with more irritation, setting the second gift to the side.

"Batteries not included!" She said loudly, growing angry at the situation and how she could have ruined Parker's Christmas.

"This is irritating! Batteries Not Included!" She said very loudly and with a lot of anger.

Huffing, she started to wrap the items, her jerking movements stiff and sometimes tore the paper. With a growl of frustration, she took a step back and glared at the gifts on the table. True to his word, Booth returned an hour and a half later with another large bag.

"We might have to get a bigger tree, Bones. I'm not sure all of this will fit under it," Booth said, much cheerier this time. He pulled up short when he spied the mess in the dining room.

"Bones, what happened?" He asked, rushing in and looking at her. She stood with her arms wrapped around her waist and unshed tears in her eyes.

"There are many things that I am good at and usually I can easily learn to do many things. I believed I had done well in buying Parker toys but I almost ruined his Christmas," she said, her voice quavering slightly.

Booth set the bag down and walked over to her. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he tilted her chin up with the other one.

"Bones, for someone who does not believe in Christmas or Santa Claus, you have gone above and beyond to make sure my son has one better than last year. I bet you'll do the same next year and try to make it better than this year. You got him hot ticket items that he might not have had if it weren't for you. You did not almost ruin his Christmas," he said.

"You shouldn't be betting and I forgot batteries. In total six of the gifts I bought him required batteries. He would have had them but been unable to play with them," she pointed out in a hushed tone.

Chuckling, Booth led her to a chair and pushed her down into it gently. She looked up at him with a hurt expression then looked down. Kneeling down he took her hands.

"Bones, look at me," he commanded, she looked up, "every parent makes that mistake if not once then several times. I can remember the first Christmas I bought him a battery operated toy and forgot the batteries. He and I went scouring the city, hitting anything that was open on Christmas day. I probably spent well over a hundred dollars to get the necessary batteries."

Brennan looked up in surprise at the fact that he'd done the same thing.

"Like you said, you usually learn. This is something that you learn. It doesn't come naturally. In fact most parenting doesn't."

"But why was this funny? You chuckled," she said, letting the hurt seep into her voice.

"Because I remember feeling the same way and it amused me to know that sometimes even though we're different, we can be the same about certain things," he said, sighing, straightening up and leaning his forehead against hers. She sighed and shook her head.

"In my curiosity, I unwrapped his gifts to see if I had missed any more," she mumbled, glancing at the table.

"It's okay, we'll wrap them again. You bought enough paper to wrap everything three times," he said, cocking his head and letting a grin cross his features.

"Yes, I will rewrap these. You have your own gifts to wrap," she said, gesturing towards his bag.

"Let's get to work," he said, standing up and moving to his own bag.

They returned to wrapping gifts followed by a quick grilled cheese and tomato soup meal before sitting down on the couch. Brennan lay on her stomach with her head on his chest watching TV. She saw the advertisements for all the Christmas specials that were going to air the next night. She hummed in the back of her throat and smiled as she saw some of her and Russ' favorites as they were growing up. Booth slid his fingers through her hair and turned to look at the TV.

"What are you humming about?" He asked in a quiet voice just barely over the low TV volume.

"The Christmas cartoons that Russ and I used to mark the calendar for every year. I think he did it to amuse me when I was younger but it became a tradition," she said in a voice just as quiet as his. He hummed in the back of his throat not really sure what to say.

"You know, Bones, you caring so much about my son's Christmas shows how much of a good parent you're going to be," he murmured, his hand now cupping the back of her head and his thumb brushing the back of her neck. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she shifted as her arousal grew from his fingers.

"What does my getting upset and doing something irrational have to do with being a good parent?" She asked, not making the connection that he was obviously seeing.

"Bones, just the fact that he's not your biological son and you were so upset about the possibility in ruining something that he believes in and you don't shows how much you care about his happiness. To me there is no better way to show love than to care more about their happiness than your own," he said, feeling her shift in his lap. A slow grin spread across his face as he realized why she was shifting.

"When you have your own children, or when we do I should say. Because I wasn't about to let you have someone else's kid two years ago so I definitely wouldn't now. You will be a great mother. That protective maternal instinct, that up until Andy you've denied, is strong," he murmured. Her breath caught in her throat at his words.

"I denied my reasoning but looking back now, I had picked you because I wanted it to be you and not someone else. Your characteristics are strong and gave me something to use as an explanation but the truth as I see it now is that I just wanted to have your baby," she said in a low voice. She felt him become hard underneath her arm and looked up at him.

"Talking about babies arouses you?" She asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"No, hearing the woman I love talking about having my babies turns me on," he growled, scooting down and snagging her lips in a hard kiss.

"Oh," she replied breathlessly when they broke apart.

Reaching down, he tugged the bottom of her shirt up so it was almost under her arms. She lifted them over her head and he pulled it the rest of the way off. Tossing it to the side, he returned his hands to her waist. She wiggled up a little and her mouth met his in a searing kiss. He groaned as her wiggling movement caused some friction on his already completely hard member.

"Does it make your cock hard thinking about how many times we will have to do this to make a baby? How many times you'll thrust into me until I scream?" She whispered against his lips after pulling back from their kiss.

"Does it make you wet when you think about how our child could be conceived when you least expect it? Like when I bend you over the table and take you from behind before you leave for work?" He asked in a voice rough and gravelly with desire. Brennan moaned and rubbed against him again.

"Booth," she moaned in a whisper.

"I see it does. How about if I let you ride me until you came as many times as you could? Right here on the couch," he punctuated his last sentence by thrusting up and rubbing against her.

Reaching between them, he unbuttoned then unzipped her pants. They realized as he began pushing them down that there was no way this was happening without her getting up. Sitting up then standing up, she quickly removed her pants, socks, and underwear. Booth wiggled out of his clothes before she was finished. Moving in a smooth motion she settled astride him on the couch.

"I think I'd like to try that last suggestion," she growled at him, rocking her hips and rubbing her wetness on his length.

"Bones," he groaned as she slid over him. Tilting his hips slightly, he thrust up into her on her back stroke.

"Ahhhh," she moaned then settled into a rocking motion.

Booth bit his lip and let her go at it. He watched her move closer and closer to orgasm. Tilting his hips just a little more, he watched as he hit that spot that made her come and come hard. Throwing her head back she let out a breathy scream that probably couldn't have been heard in another room but rang in his ears. Thrusting a few more times, he came almost as hard she did. Growling, he gave one last thrust then relaxed. Brennan gently laid down on top of him, her breath rushing across his chest.

"I like practicing making babies," she murmured, moving her hand to rest on his chest near her head. She felt his chuckle come through his chest and smiled. Reaching down, he cupped her butt and gave a light squeeze.

"Me too," he murmured sleepily. Getting up, she picked up their clothes and sauntered towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He whined at her with a soft smile.

"To bed," she answered, grinning at him, "it's a good place to practice."

Scrambling up, Booth charged after her with a leer. She giggled as she went into their room and dove into the bed. The rest of the night was filled with moans, sighs, grunts, and growls of pleasure.

* * *

**The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
"Batteries Not Included"  
No parking spaces  
BUY ME SOMETHIN'!  
Get a job, ya bum!  
Oh, facing my in-laws!  
Five months of bills!  
Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards  
Oh, geez, look at this!  
One light goes out, they ALL go out!  
And  
Finding a Christmas tree**


	14. Chapter 10: Batteries Not Included - SF

**Sandcastlesintheair**- Aww that's very sweet of you to say! I appreciate the thought I really do. These are not my pains (or not my idea anyway) This is from the Bob River's song on his Twisted Christmas Album.  
**Yenyen76**- You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews and your patience.  
**Becksbones**- I'm really trying hard to get the sequels finished. These reviews are helping my muse to flow. It seems strange but on this one I'm leaning heavily on my reviewers to keep mym use working.  
**DWBBfan**- I wanted to put them in and it wasn't until this chapter that I could figure out how to fit them in.  
**Whatever55**- I'll have to check that song out.

**If I missed your review I apologize but know that I appreciate them and love ya for them. I love my lurkers too, the numbers of views is large and it makes me warm and fuzzy too. I know that you wanted a chapter yesterday but as I said, I haven't finished this one yet and my most awesome beta does have a life. Everyone's life is hectic this time of year. But if I have to double post I will make sure that you get the entire story by Christmas Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Batteries Not Included - SF**

After their normal routine, Brennan let Booth know that she did not enjoy shopping during the holiday season due to the large crowds. She also informed him that she would keep with tradition and go with him once per season. Booth chuckled and nodded giving into her refusal to go shopping again.

He headed out and straight for the store he knew would have what Parker wanted. His face showed his shock when they didn't have it. He trudged from store to store looking for it only to have some of the clerks outright laugh at him. Slumping his shoulders, he finally gave in to defeat. Glancing at his watch, he scowled and headed home.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Brennan had spent the day transferring presents from her apartment to Booth's. She smiled at the large stack of gifts for Parker. For some reason, shopping for him had come much easier for her than shopping for her nieces. Of course it could be that she knew Parker better and spent more time with him. Going to the closet, she pulled out the wrapping paper then walked around gathering up what she needed to wrap the gifts.

She let out a sigh as she stared at the pile of toys. _Should she wrap each of the cars she bought individually or mix it up with doubles and triples?_ Due to her lack of experience with children and the Christmas season she was unsure of what to do. Normally, she would ask Booth but she wanted this to be a surprise. She also knew that he would, as Angela put it, blow a gasket over the amount of money she had spent. She didn't shove her money in his face but in situations like this, she wanted the best for Parker and Booth.

She had no problems spending what she did on Parker, she rather enjoyed herself in fact. Biting her lip, she did as Booth would suggest and follow her gut. Even though she still did not believe your stomach could have feelings or tell you what to do. Reaching out, she picked up several hotwheels, turned the package in her hand, determined the best way to wrap it then began to wrap. She still had about six large boxes left to wrap when she heard the door handle jiggle. She didn't stop what she was doing but waited as Booth came in and took his coat off. He threw it on the couch and walked into the dining room.

"Bones, what are you wrapping now?" He asked, the frustration from the day heavy in his voice.

"Gifts for Parker that I had at my apartment," she said, pulling off a piece of tape and placing it on the package.

"Ahh jeez, Bones, look at all these gifts. You shouldn't have done this," he said, sighing in frustration.

"Why not? Because you think I shouldn't spend too much money? It's not like I don't have it to spend and why should I not buy something for the people I love?" She asked, turning and crossing her arms while she questioned him. He rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"Bones, please, I don't want to argue. I have not had a good day. I went to just about every toy store in town looking for these Hot Wheel sets he wanted and couldn't find them. They're the hot ticket item this year," he said, sighing.

"Perhaps, one of these is the one you were looking for," Brennan said, pointing to the stack of race track sets.

Booth walked over to the stack of tracks and sifted through them, his eyes growing wide at three that he'd been unable to find today.

"Bones, how did you get this," he asked, grabbing up the one particular one Parker had been asking for.

"I went to the store and purchased it," she stated, her face growing confused at his question, "that is how items are usually obtained."

"Okay how did you know he wanted it?" Booth asked, trying not to get upset by her question. He knew she took things a little too literal sometimes.

"Parker, was looking through a Toys R Us flyer a few weeks ago and I saw him doing it. I sat down with him and had him tell me about these cars. I've never really paid attention to children's toys. He like you gets very excited by things he likes. So I took the flyer and went shopping for his Christmas gifts," she told him, shrugging, "actually I went online and ordered them then had them delivered to the store."

Booth shook his head then smiled in relief, his little boy was getting what he wanted.

"This will be his favorite gift," Booth said, turning a box his hands when he spoke. Brennan glanced up and then she saw it. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth pinched.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the box for something that would cause such a problem.

"Batteries not included? Wouldn't it have made more sense to include the batteries?" She asked, irritation evident in her voice this time.

"Bones, it's a common thing with toys. It just means that we need to go get batteries," Booth told her, biting back his chuckle. He remembered his irritation the first time he'd not gotten batteries for toys and how he paid through the nose at a local convenience store for them.

"It still seems quite silly," she muttered, turning back to her wrapping, "I'll go out later and get him some batteries."

"I can go get them. I am the one that did not get them in the first place," she muttered.

"No, it's okay. There's a solar battery charger that I can get him that's pretty neat. Plus, the store I saw it in also has a beginners robot building kit," Booth said, rubbing his hands together.

"That sounds very educational," she said approvingly. He snorted lightly under his breath then turned and headed back to the living room.

"I'll be back in an hour or two," he called before leaving the apartment.

Brennan turned to look at the door, shake her head then went back to wrapping. She wondered what Booth would think of the K'nex DNA replication set she had bought Parker. Scowling, she went to the pile of wrapped gifts and began unwrapping them. Her curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to know how many of the sets required batteries.

"Batteries not included," she murmured setting the first package to the side.

"Batteries not included," she said with more irritation, setting the second gift to the side.

"Batteries not included!" She said loudly, growing angry at the situation and how she could have ruined Parker's Christmas.

"This is irritating! Batteries Not Included!" She said very loudly and with a lot of anger.

Huffing, she started to wrap the items, her jerking movements stiff and sometimes tore the paper. With a growl of frustration, she took a step back and glared at the gifts on the table. True to his word, Booth returned an hour and a half later with another large bag.

"We might have to get a bigger tree, Bones. I'm not sure all of this will fit under it," Booth said, much cheerier this time. He pulled up short when he spied the mess in the dining room.

"Bones, what happened?" He asked, rushing in and looking at her. She stood with her arms wrapped around her waist and unshed tears in her eyes.

"There are many things that I am good at and usually I can easily learn to do many things. I believed I had done well in buying Parker toys but I almost ruined his Christmas," she said, her voice quavering slightly.

Booth set the bag down and walked over to her. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he tilted her chin up with the other one.

"Bones, for someone who does not believe in Christmas or Santa Claus, you have gone above and beyond to make sure my son has one better than last year. I bet you'll do the same next year and try to make it better than this year. You got him hot ticket items that he might not have had if it weren't for you. You did not almost ruin his Christmas," he said.

"You shouldn't be betting and I forgot batteries. In total six of the gifts I bought him required batteries. He would have had them but been unable to play with them," she pointed out in a hushed tone.

Chuckling, Booth led her to a chair and pushed her down into it gently. She looked up at him with a hurt expression then looked down. Kneeling down he took her hands.

"Bones, look at me," he commanded, she looked up, "every parent makes that mistake if not once then several times. I can remember the first Christmas I bought him a battery operated toy and forgot the batteries. He and I went scouring the city, hitting anything that was open on Christmas day. I probably spent well over a hundred dollars to get the necessary batteries."

Brennan looked up in surprise at the fact that he'd done the same thing.

"Like you said, you usually learn. This is something that you learn. It doesn't come naturally. In fact most parenting doesn't."

"But why was this funny? You chuckled," she said, letting the hurt seep into her voice.

"Because I remember feeling the same way and it amused me to know that sometimes even though we're different, we can be the same about certain things," he said, sighing, straightening up and leaning his forehead against hers. She sighed and shook her head.

"In my curiosity, I unwrapped his gifts to see if I had missed any more," she mumbled, glancing at the table.

"It's okay, we'll wrap them again. You bought enough paper to wrap everything three times," he said, cocking his head and letting a grin cross his features.

"Yes, I will rewrap these. You have your own gifts to wrap," she said, gesturing towards his bag.

"Let's get to work," he said, standing up and moving to his own bag.

They returned to wrapping gifts followed by a quick grilled cheese and tomato soup meal before sitting down on the couch. Brennan lay on her stomach with her head on his chest watching TV. She saw the advertisements for all the Christmas specials that were going to air the next night. She hummed in the back of her throat and smiled as she saw some of her and Russ' favorites as they were growing up. Booth slid his fingers through her hair and turned to look at the TV.

"What are you humming about?" He asked in a quiet voice just barely over the low TV volume.

"The Christmas cartoons that Russ and I used to mark the calendar for every year. I think he did it to amuse me when I was younger but it became a tradition," she said in a voice just as quiet as his. He hummed in the back of his throat not really sure what to say.

"You know, Bones, you caring so much about my son's Christmas shows how much of a good parent you're going to be," he murmured, his hand now cupping the back of her head and his thumb brushing the back of her neck. She began shifting around in his lap.

"What does my getting upset and doing something irrational have to do with being a good parent?" She asked, not making the connection that he was obviously seeing.

"Bones, just the fact that he's not your biological son and you were so upset about the possibility in ruining something that he believes in and you don't shows how much you care about his happiness. To me there is no better way to show love than to care more about their happiness than your own," he said, feeling her shift in his lap. A slow grin spread across his face as he realized why she was shifting.

"When you have your own children, or when we do I should say. Because I wasn't about to let you have someone else's kid two years ago so I definitely wouldn't now. You will be a great mother. That protective maternal instinct, that up until Andy you've denied, is strong," he murmured. Her breath caught in her throat at his words.

"I denied my reasoning but looking back now, I had picked you because I wanted it to be you and not someone else. Your characteristics are strong and gave me something to use as an explanation but the truth as I see it now is that I just wanted to have your baby," she said in a low voice. She felt him become hard underneath her arm and looked up at him.

"Talking about babies arouses you?" She asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"No, hearing the woman I love talking about having my babies turns me on," he growled, scooting down and snagging her lips in a hard kiss.

"Oh," she replied breathlessly when they broke apart. They proceeded to practice making babies right there on the couch by the light of the T.V. When they had finished they both lay panting. Brennan lay on top of him, her breath rushing across his chest.

"I like practicing making babies," she murmured, moving her hand to rest on his chest near her head. She felt his chuckle come through his chest and smiled. Reaching down, he cupped her butt and gave a light squeeze.

"Me too," he murmured sleepily. Getting up, she picked up their clothes and sauntered towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He whined at her with a soft smile.

"To bed," she answered, grinning at him, "it's a good place to practice."

Scrambling up, Booth charged after her with a leer. She giggled as she went into their room and dove into the bed. The rest of the night was filled with moans, sighs, grunts, and growls of pleasure.

* * *

**The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
"Batteries Not Included"  
No parking spaces  
BUY ME SOMETHIN'!  
Get a job, ya bum!  
Oh, facing my in-laws!  
Five months of bills!  
Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards  
Oh, geez, look at this!  
One light goes out, they ALL go out!  
And  
Finding a Christmas tree**


	15. Chapter 11: Stale TV Specials

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it and am not making money off it.

**My sincerest apologies for not having this completed by Christmas. I should have finished before posting but did not. Happy New Year!**

**Tony7323**- Sorry if there was some confusion. The story always ends on Christmas day for them. I just had hoped in the real world to have it posted by Christmas eve but as we can see, that did not happen.  
**whatever55**-I think my parents bought batteries at Sam's Club Lol  
**JBCFlyers19**- It's interesting how I can figure out how to put some smut into some chapters =) It's a gift what can I say?  
**Nertooold54**-Sure you can buy a 4 pack but you have to go to a convenience store and pay four times as much. In my house we buy the large packs during the rest of the year too. Lol. We have enough remotes and whatnot to use them fast enough.  
**Yenyen76**-Naah things come with batteries a lot more often now than they used too.

**THANK YOU to all my reviewers and readers! I can't tell you how much it means that you take time to read my stories. Again I apologize and hope that you don't have to wait too long for the next chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Booth was the one to wake up first. With a grin, he slipped from the bed and headed to the kitchen first thing. He snatched a red Sharpie from the cup near the calendar and wrote Christmas TV Specials 4:30pm. After circling it, he put the marker back then headed to where her phone was plugged in. Laughing when the password screen came up, he put in the first password he could surmise then chuckled when he was right. He put the event into her calendar with at the time notice.

Humming carols under his breath, he headed to the bathroom to start his shower and his day. When he came out, he smiled at her laying on her stomach with his pillow clutched in her hand. After exiting the room, he headed to the kitchen, whistling under his breath. Poking around in the cabinets, he scrounged looking for certain items. Finding everything he needed, he rubbed his hands together. He turned wearing a large grin when Brennan walked into the room. Noticing her work attire, he raised an eyebrow but said nothing for now. She stopped then smiled at him.

"You look very happy this morning," she murmured.

"I am," he said, still grinning as he moved to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I assume-" she paused not sure how to say it.

"What do you assume? You don't assume anything," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"That your jubilant mood is due to having, how did Angela put it? Oh! Wild monkey sex last night," she said, grinning at having gotten the phrase right.

Growling at her and stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Taking her lips in a searing kiss, he pushed himself against her and showed her how much the thought of 'wild monkey sex' turned him on. Breaking the kiss, he caught her eyes.

"Quite possibly," he said in a low husky voice.

She grinned and pecked his lips. Pulling from his embrace, she headed towards the coffee pot. He shook his head and let out a playful resigned sigh. After fixing her cup of coffee she turned to face him. He was right behind her, picking up his own cup.

"I am going to the lab," she muttered, sipping her coffee and looking at her watch.

"On Christmas Eve? Are you serious? Do you remember what happened last time? We ended up getting locked in," he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Booth, I was contacted by the board and they would like me to meet with a donor for a discussion on the dig that we went to last year. They would like to discuss the possibility of funding the dig and research," she said, cutting her eyes at him.

Booth deflated but nodded. He knew how important that research had become, it could change the current view and understanding of the Pemon people.

"Yes, that is important. Will you be gone all day?" He asked, sipping his own coffee.

"The meeting starts at noon," she glanced at her watch, "but I don't know how long it will last."

"Okay, I think that I'll head over to the rink and see if there's a time slot open," he said, shrugging then grinning. Brennan nodded then cocked her head at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked, looking down at himself wondering what had that look on her face.

"I am glad that you have learned to appreciate the science. You respect my need to work even on holidays. At one point in our partnership you would not have done so," she said quietly. Setting his cup down, he walked to her and put his hands on her upper arms, gently gripping them.

"Bones, when I first met you I did not understand your need to constantly work. Or how important your science was. Over the years, I have learned to respect them because they have provided information that made sure not only that we caught a murder but that we put them behind bars. It has taken me even longer to realize that not everyone finds relaxation in the same way," he said, "you don't like to sit on a beach or go camping, climbing or whatever it is that other people do. You bring peace to yourself and others by identifying people who otherwise would have none. If that's what you need then go do it. We'll be together tonight, hopefully."

"Thank you," she said softly, "however, you should know that I have enjoyed these last ten days. I have not been this relaxed unless I was working."

He smiled and squeezed her arms lightly before reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. He dropped a kiss on her lips then stepped back.

"I'm going to go ahead and head out," he told her. Walking to the closet, he pulled out his bag and stick. He stopped, turned and looked at her.

"I'll see you later," he said before leaving.

She nodded in acknowledgement to his look. Nodding, he left the apartment the door closing with a loud click. She let out a satisfied sigh then began getting ready for the meeting. Thirty minutes later, she left the apartment, locking the door behind her. As she drove to the Jeffersonian,she thought about the fact that this would be the first day in over a week that they had not been together for most of the day. It was neither a good thing or a bad thing. Which in her views was rather strange, the new world of gray that Booth had introduced so many years ago had started effecting her life in a way she'd never noticed.

She parked in her parking spot and sat with her lips pursed thinking about it briefly but then realized if she didn't hurry she would be late. Briskly, she strode into the lab, down the hallway and to her office. Angela trailed her into her office.

"So, sweetie, how has your vacation been? Why are you back? You guys didn't fight did you?"She asked, walking over and sitting down as Brennan pulled files from her messenger bag.

"My-Our vacation has gone well. I am back for a meeting to help with the funding for Christine's dig and no we did not fight," Brennan said, making a pile with the folders.

"You came in to actually work on Christmas Eve? When you could be at home with Booth? I wish I could be at home but Cam wants this facial reconstruction finished before my holiday starts. Well, I guess it's not like you're sitting at home watching those stale T.V. specials like A Christmas Story or anything," Angela said, rolling her eyes when she said the name of the movie. Brennan paused and looked up at her friend.

"Russ and I used to watch that movie when it came on and it usually coincided with Frosty, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, A Charlie Brown Christmas, and How the Grinch Stole Christmas," Brennan said, scooping up the folders after her initial pause. Angela froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sweetie, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it, Ange. There was no way for you to know. I have a meeting," Brennan said before leaving a confused Angela sitting in her office.

Leaving the lab at a quick step, Brennan made her way to the board room. She entered to find Christine and one of the board members already there. Setting her folders down, she sat down next to Christine. She turned and faced her friend, they began talking and forming a plan on how to face the board members. They needed to convince them that it was in the world's best interest that they help fund the ongoing dig which was in danger of being closed down.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Booth stood at the rink office looking at the schedule and nodding. Speaking quickly, he took out his phone and dialed Wendel.

"Hey, Wendel, it's Booth. You have the rink reserved for today-"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. What's up?" Wendel asked, hoping Booth wouldn't be asking him to work on Christmas Eve. Hodgins still told stories about having to shower with Zach and how it had scarred him for life.

"I was just wondering would you want to split it with me? I'll pay half or whatever," Booth said, mentally crossing his fingers. A smile spread across Wendel's face.

"Yeah, sure man, no problem. I should be there in a few minutes," he said before hanging up. Booth hung up his phone and looked at the office manager.

"He's going to share with me so I'll go wait in the locker room until he gets here," Booth said, slinging his bag on his shoulder and heading for the locker room.

Lori the office manager smiled and nodded, watching as he strode away. _Man, she had such a hard job. Watching the tight butts that came through her office, it was such a difficult task because she could look when all she really wanted to do was touch._

Booth was sitting on the bench pulling on his skates when the door swung open and Wendel walked into the locker room.

"I talked to Lori, let me get suited up and I'll meet you out there," he said, putting his bag down on the bench and unzipping it.

"Wendel, for a scientist you're not very observant.I haven't even got my skates on yet, much less my pads and jersey," Booth said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but you've been doing this since the dinosaurs walked the earth so you're quick at it," Wendel replied, smirking at Booth.

"Oh no you didn't. I am not old," he huffed, standing up and snatching on his elbow and shoulder pads. Wendel was pulling on his skate socks and laughed at Booth's reaction.

"It's on, squint," Booth said, yanking down his jersey, grabbing his helmet, stick and gloves, "I'll see you on the ice."

Wendel shook his head and pulled on his pants. _It was way too easy to get Booth going._ Booth walked to the edge of the rink, slammed his helmet on, yanked his blade protectors off then pulled on his gloves. Stepping onto the ice, he pushed off and almost sighed as the ice slid beneath his skates.

Zoning into his own little world, he did laps around the rink to warm his muscles up. He smirked when Wendel stepped onto the ice. After Wendel had done his laps, Booth dropped the puck on the ice and tapped his stick on the ice. Once he had the other man's attention, he moved towards him handling the puck in a side to side motion. Wendel caught Booth's eye and winced. _One step too far, I am in big trouble._

**~X~M~A~S~**

Three and a half hours later, Brennan shifted in her seat and chewed the inside of her lip. Christine had already told her during a break that she couldn't lose her temper. The board member's asking the same question in different forms was irritating her.

She didn't understand how they were not grasping the simple concept that this dig was essential to the learning of how the Pemon people treated their disabled and deformed individuals, which in turn could affect how their subsequent generations did the same due to tradition. She found her fingernails drumming on the table. Dr. Goodman, noticing the action, glanced at her and saw the repressed irritation.

He silently thanked Agent Booth who had taught her that sometimes there was a time and place for her thoughts. Her pocket suddenly began to sing Hot Blooded, causing several board member's eyebrows to rise in surprise. Ignoring their looks, she pulled her phone from her pocket and looked. Her face scrunched in confusion at the notification of TV Specials at 4:30 on her phone. Thinking briefly, her face softened before the mask slid into place. Turning off the alarm, she slid the phone in her pocket.

"Gentlemen-" she said, making Goodman wince, "I have another appointment in an hour. You are asking the same question in a repetitious manner. If this meeting had been two years ago, I would have left long before now. You have all the information you need in written and verbal form. You know that I am the best at what I do so if I say that you should because it could lead to new information about the world around us then you should."

Standing up, she closed her folders, picked them up then left the room. Christine sat with a wide smirk on her face as she looked at the board members. They sat with stunned looks on their faces. Goodman turned to look at her and quirked both an eyebrow and a small smile at her. Nodding, they stood up, gathered their papers and left the board members sitting there. Brennan made her way back to the lab at a quick clip. If she didn't hurry, she would be late.

**~X~M~A~S~**

Booth hustled around the kitchen, glancing at his watch. Popcorn, hot chocolate, warmers to keep hot chocolate warm, Rice Crispy Treats, cookies, check, check and check. Afghan was on the couch, Thai menu next to the phone on the table behind the couch. Everything was ready for them to completely vegetate on the couch and not have to move.

He spaced for a minute letting his mind roam back to earlier in the day. He had beat the living crap out of Wendel. The younger man panted in exertion and struggled to keep up. That would teach the squint to call him old. He was chuckling under his breath when he heard a knock on the door. Walking to the door, he opened it and hustled Parker into the apartment.

"Thanks for bringing him by early," he said to Rebecca.

"I'm doing you a favor here, Seeley," she said, "I hope you can return it tomorrow."

"I will bring him home an hour earlier than agreed," he said, nodding.

Nodding, she turned and left. Booth puzzled at her leaving without saying bye to Parker. Parker came from his room and smiled.

"So what are we doing tonight, Dad?" He asked, his eyes going wide at the snacks.

"Well, bub, you know we have our traditions, right? This is one of Bones'," he explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Parker asked eagerly.

"Sure, we still need to make hot chocolate. You can help me do that," he said, putting his hand on Parker's shoulder and guiding him to the kitchen. When Brennan came through the door, Booth's face lit up with a huge smile.

"I see you got my message," he said, rubbing his hands together. She smiled as she hung her jacket and messenger bag in the closet.

"No, what I received was a notification on my phone that you placed there," she said, walking into the living room and looking around.

"Same thing," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging. She smiled and shook her head.

"So what do you mean by T.V. Specials?" She asked, crossing her arms and waiting for an answer. Parker came out from washing his hands and stopped at the weird feeling in the room.

"Well, we have done all of Parker and I's traditions and since you're now part of our family we should do your traditions as well," he said, tilting his head as he explained.

"But this is not my tradition. My tradition would be to leave and go on a dig," she said, her mouth pinching a little. Booth moved to the couch and sat down. Looking at her, he patted the seat in invitation. Pursing her lips, she sat down.

"Bones, traditions don't die. Just because Russ was out of your life and you didn't practice the tradition doesn't mean that it can't be revived," he said, wrapping an arm around her. Parker walked over and sat down on her other side.

"But the tradition was to watch it with my brother," she mumbled, looking at her hands.

"And mine was to go shopping alone but it changed as my family changed. If you'd prefer not to do this and do it next year with your brother than we can set that up," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

Parker looked at her confused by the conversation. Christmas traditions were supposed to be fun. She didn't seem like she was having fun. Tilting her head, she thought about what he'd said. Turning to look at him and smiled.

"You're right, Booth. I would like to continue my tradition as it made me very happy as a child. As an adult it would make me very happy to continue it with my new family," she told him, turning her head and tucking it in between his chin and shoulder. Reaching an arm out, she wrapped it around Parker and pulled him in close.

"Okay, go get comfortable and we'll watch all these Christmas specials," he said, patting her arm then letting her go.

She released Parker then stood up and headed to the bedroom to change. By the time she came out the sun had set and she found Booth and Parker on the couch snuggled under their own afghans. Booth was holding a mug of hot chocolate smothered in marshmallow fluff in each hand and Parker held his own with a wide smile.

Shaking her head, she settled in on the couch next to Booth under the the mug, she gave him a small smile. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. and changed it to the proper channel. The T.V. flickered on and the opening music to A Charlie Brown Christmas began to play as he reached over and switched off the lamp next to the couch. Smiling, Brennan took a sip of her hot chocolate and decided that this was a tradition that she liked and would do again next year.

**~X~M~A~S~**

**The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**A male couch potato:**

**Stale TV specials**

**"Batteries Not Included"**

**No parking spaces**

**DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!**

**Charities!**

**She's a witch...I hate her!**

**Five months of bills!**

**Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!**

**Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?**

**Get a flashlight...I blew a fuse!**

**And finding a Christmas tree**


	16. Chapter 12: Singing Christmas Carols - S

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

******I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I really wish I could write faster and next time there won't be any unfinished posted stories. I hate leaving you all hanging for so long. Yes, I know you are all waiting on the sequel to Espionage and it is coming, slowly but I want it to be the best it can for you guys.**

**To all my reviewers and readers, THANK YOU! I couldn't have done this without your support. To my beta, may she remain anonymous, thank you for your help and friendship. After I post this I'll go back to working on Hunted!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Singing Christmas Carols - Smut**

Brennan rolled over and sighed. Her hand reached out and touched cold sheets, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around for Booth but saw no sign of him. The apartment was completely silent. Her mind clicked into drive and she caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 12:30 am on Christmas day. He was at Midnight Mass and had taken Parker with him. Getting up, she dug in the closet and pulled out his gift. Carrying it to the tree, she moved some packages to the side and slid it under then piled the gifts she had moved, back on top. Getting up, she looked at the tree, smiled then headed back to bed. After getting in, she sighed, snuggled down into the blankets, closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

She was startled out of her sleep three hours later when Parker landed on the bed with a squeal causing her to bounce. Booth stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a wide smirk on his face.

"You might as well get used to it, Bones. All kids are like this at Christmas, Easter, Halloween and any other still have time to reconsider," he said, chuckling under his breath.

He knew that once she had decided something it was near impossible to change her mind and that this was more of a teasing thing than serious. She sighed and pushed up on her elbows.

"Can we open presents? Can we? Can we?" Parker nearly screeched, bouncing on the bed.

"Come on, bub. Let's let Bones get out of bed, use the bathroom, and then we'll open presents," Booth said, gesturing for Parker to leave, "I'll have your coffee waiting for you."

Brennan pouted at him but nodded then got out of bed. Moments later, she appeared in the living room wearing Booth's hockey jersey and a pair of jeans. Booth quirked an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. in return. Sitting down on the couch, she picked up her coffee and waited. Parker was bouncing in excitement at the amount of gifts under the tree.

"Go on," Booth said with a huge grin.

Parker practically dove under the tree for his gifts. Brennan took a sip of her coffee and blinked rapidly as paper flew, squeals were heard, thank yous were heard and tackling hugs were given for gifts.

"Are you going to open your gifts?" Parker asked, eyeing the two other gifts under the tree almost in anticipation.

Booth chuckled at his son's curiosity as to what was under the wrapping paper. Booth stood up and picked up Brennan's gift. She watched with an eagle eye and noticed that he used more strength than normal to pick the gift up. Setting down her coffee, she reached for the gift. The gift was heavy in her hands, the weight made her look at the box curiously. She put it in her lap and began peeling off the paper.

"Come on, Bones, rip it open," Parker cried excitedly.

Brennan smiled at him but continued to peel. Glancing at Booth, she saw him lean forward slightly in anticipation. With a popping noise, the tape holding down the top broke free. She opened the flap of the box and pulled out the bubble wrap. Looking down into the box, her brows pulled down at what she saw. She looked up at Booth before pulling it out of the box. Parker stood up on his knees to peer into the item she was holding.

"It's a bowl of rocks, Dad. Why would you give her a bowl of rocks?" Parker asked, a scowl pulling at his brow. Brennan held the bowl up and looked at the side carefully.

"Booth, this is a Pemon bowl. Obviously not an artifact but Pemon none-the-less," she murmured, "but I do not understand the rocks."

She set the bowl down and picked up a rock then turned it over in her hand. Booth smiled, his eyes glowing with a warmth that Brennan was only used to seeing in the bedroom. Not lust but post sex instead.

"I had Christine have the bowl made by the local Pemon in the traditional way. The rocks are from where we spent our first Christmas together as a couple," Booth said. Brennan pursed her lips thoughtfully then her eyes lit up as she looked at him.

"They are from Angel Falls?" She asked, turning the rock again.

"Yes, they are," he said in a low tone.

"I still don't get it, it's a bowl of rocks. Way to go, Dad," Parker said, rolling his eyes.

Booth cut his eyes at his son then narrowed them. Parker sat back and looked at the floor. His father's silent rebuke making him back off. Brennan smiled as she put the rock back in the bowl.

"Booth your package is large and heavy you should get it yourself. I don't want Parker to hurt himself lifting it," she said, gesturing to the large box under the tree.

"I hoped that was mine," Parker semi whined, watching his father pull the box from under the tree.

"Parker," Booth reprimanded, "you got more than enough gifts."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but it's a big one," Parker said, leaning forward his eyes glistening in anticipation now. Brennan looked at Booth in confusion as he sat back on his heels near the tree with the box in front of him.

"Booth, the size of the box matters?" She glanced back and forth between Booth and Parker, thinking she had done something wrong.

"No, Bones, well it's not supposed to but truth is, kids like big boxes. It usually means big gifts," Booth said, cutting his eyes at Parker.

"Oh," Brennan said,sitting back and chewing on the information she'd been given. Booth ripped the paper off with the same exuberance that Parker has shown earlier. Brennan let a smile cross her face at his excitement.

"Dad is excited by the big box too," Parker said, laughing at his father. The paper was finally off and Booth sat looking at the box with his mouth pursed.

"Is that a T.V., Dad?" Parker asked, looking at the picture upside down.

"No, bub, it's a," he paused reading the writing on the box, "digital photo frame."

He reached for the end and his eyebrow rose at the small pieces of tape. He knew she was particular and that meant that she would never purchase a box that had been opened. He pulled the styrofoam out and saw a remote and plug nestled in the packaging. Grunting, he moved himself so he could plug the frame in.

"This thing is as big as a TV. It won't fit on my desk," he said, grinning at Brennan.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. The screen flickered to life and a beautiful picture of Angel Falls spread out in a 15 inch picture. Parker gasped and leaned forward to look closer. Booth looked at Brennan and she pointed, directing his gaze back to the screen. The photo faded out and another came into view. This one was a shot of the falls from the top looking down.

One picture after another faded from one to the other. The falls from every angle, including a shot of their bathing spot. Then Booth burst into rousing laughter at the sight of the falls taken from one of the tourist boats. Parker looked at his father as if he'd lost his mind. A panoramic picture of a small village lit up a night by only the lights from house windows came across the screen. In the forefront of the picture was an Catholic Church. Booth whipped his head around to look at her and she raised an eyebrow at him in return.

"How did you-?" He sputtered, making Parker giggle at his father's inability to form a coherent question.

"Christine told me which town you went to," she answered before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Dad, I'm hungry can we make breakfast now?" Parker said, not caring about the pictures sliding by on the screen.

"Yeah, bub, let's go. Remember if you're helping you have to sing," Booth said, grinning as he looked at Brennan. She picked up her coffee, walked to the bar, and sat down. Silently letting them know she would not be participating.

"Aww, come on, Bones. This is fun," Parker urged as he walked into the kitchen two steps in front of Booth.

"Christmas Carols," she grumbled, "I don't sing them."

"Why not?" He asked with childlike simplicity.

Booth groaned because he knew what was coming and really didn't want to hear it.

"Because songs like Here we come a Wassailing is about drinking and begging. Jingle bells is about who has the best sleigh and can attract the most attention. There are assorted tales among the songs that most people don't know about and I don't like to spread," she said, making Booth flinch.

"I just like to sing," Parker said, going to the refrigerator. Booth smirked at Brennan and pulled down the flour.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love brought to me," Booth started singing and Brennan hid her grimace behind her cup.

"No, Dad, let's sing the funny one," Parker said, setting the eggs on the counter.

"Okay, okay," Booth sighed, "The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-"

"Is finding a Christmas tree," Parker belted out.

Brennan burst into laughter at their singing. Booth grinned at Brennan as she started coughing as she tried to swallow coffee and laugh at the same time.

"The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to meeee," Parker sang as he cracked eggs.

"Is rigging up these lights," Booth chimed in as he measured flour. The pair continued going back and forth.

"The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," Parker said, pulling out the milk.

"Hangggovers," Booth whined, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. Parker giggled as he put the milk on the counter.

"The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," Booth sang, measuring the rest of the ingredients.

"Sending Christmas Cards," Parker said in disgust as he poured the ingredients in the bowl.

"The fifth thing that's such a pain to me," he continued as he stirred.

"Fiiivvveeee months of bills," Booth sang, shooting a wink at Brennan as she chuckled.

"The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," he belted out, making Brennan wonder if he was tone deaf. He pulled out a pan and set it on the stove.

"Facing my in-laws," Parker chirped, moving away from the stove and going to the cabinet where the plates were.

"The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," he warbled, taking out three and setting them on the table.

"Is the Salvation Army," Booth said, scrunching his face at the lesson this particular lyric taught his son about charities.

"The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," he quickly intoned, trying to move the topic away from something that was an integral part of the season.

"I WANT A TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS," Parker bellowed imitating some of the children Brennan had heard in stores. She cringed at the matching tone and pitch of children having a temper tantrum. Parker grinned in triumph at her cringe, making Booth chuckle.

"The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to meee," he yodeled in a less screeching tone as he collected silverware.

"Finding parking spaces," Booth grumbled remembering trying to find some. He continued cooking the pancakes that were steadily piling on a large plate.

"The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," he sang with less irritation, pouring the batter into the pan to make another pancake.

"Is batteries not included," Parker growled in irritation, his eyes narrowing.

Brennan covered her mouth with her hand to cover up her laughter. Booth grinned at her and began scrambling eggs.

"The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," Parker warbled changing his emotion quickly as children often do.

"Is stale T.V. specials," Booth mumbled, averting his eyes. Brennan tilted her head and gave him a soft smile.

"The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," they caterwauled together, making Brennan's eyes water as she suppressed laughter.

"Is singing Christmas carols," they groaned together, both smirking at her.

Then they counted back from twelve in a strange version of the song. The table was set and breakfast was on. Brennan moved into the kitchen and sat down.

"That was absolutely horrible. You two can't sing, however, it was very amusing and it appeared as if you were enjoying yourselves," she said, dishing some eggs onto Parker's plate as he forked some pancakes from the plate in the middle of the table.

"We sing it different than Bob Rivers but that's because I can't remember the lyrics. They change each time," Parker said, putting butter and syrup on his pancakes.

Booth and Parker joined hands and bowed their heads. Brennan sat and let the peace of the holiday wash over her. She realized that in the last five years, her holidays had become better and better with each passing year. And that it had everything to do with the man sitting to her left. This year brought happy memories of Christmases with her family that had long since been buried behind that one awful Booth opened his eyes, he saw Brennan starring off into space with a glazed look in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Bones?" He asked quietly, causing her to jerk in surprise.

He gave her a smiled and a questioning glance. She pursed her lips and picked up her fork. Knowing that she would tell in her own good time, he dug into his food. After breakfast was finished, Booth made Parker take a shower and get dressed. Five minutes after Parker was finished the doorbell rang. Booth knelt down and pulled Parker into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, bub," he said, squeezing his eyes closed and taking a deep breath.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Parker said, squeezing his father back in a hug. Breaking it off, Parker scuttled over to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her waist as his father answered the door.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he said, squeezing her tight. Brennan's eyes glistened and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, Parker," she said, feeling an amount large to her but smaller than what she knew Booth felt when Parker left.

"Come on, Parker. We have gifts for you at home and Santa stopped there too," Rebecca said, cutting her eyes at Brennan with a hint of jealousy. After wishing her a Merry Christmas, Booth closed the door. Locking it, he turned to face Brennan. She sat on the couch and leaned back with a sigh.

"I don't know how you do this," she murmured, closing her eyes, "and you were up much earlier than me." Booth flopped down next to her, laid his arm behind her on the couch and closed his own eyes.

"I take a nap as soon as he's gone. I'm exhausted," he murmured with a chuckle.

"Good," she said in a tired voice.

Standing up with a huff, she held out her hand. He placed his hand in hers and stood up.

"Normally, I nap on the couch," he playfully grumbled.

"We both won't fit on the couch. But if you want to nap there then go ahead. I am going to nap in the bed," she said, unsnapping her pants and wiggling out of them. Tossing them over her shoulder, she head to the bedroom in just his hockey jersey. When she stopped to turn and look at him, the jersey rose with her movement. Booth just about swallowed his tongue when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. With a growl he followed her to the bedroom.

"Nap first, sex after," she mumbled, falling into the bed and rolling under the covers.

"You must be tired to be turning down sex," he huffed.

"Yes I am and so are you. So get in the bed and take a nap. The quicker you start napping the quicker we can finish and make love," she grumbled, rolling over and stuffing her pillow under her head.

Booth stripped and moved to the bed faster than he moved all morning. Two hours later, Brennan rolled over at a slight tapping noise. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and blinked blearily at Booth.

"Booth what are you doing?" She mumbled, watching as he leaned over his dresser.

"I'm hanging my gift up where I can enjoy it to it's fullest," he murmured, getting down off the stool to pick up the picture frame. He carefully placed it on the nails that he'd put in the wall and stepped back. Brennan sat up and looked at the picture frame and tilted her head slightly.

"It's crooked," he said.

"Yes, it is but it is only slightly crooked," she said, flicking her eyes at him.

She'd never admit it out loud but Booth in sweatpants, and nothing else, hanging a picture frame was sexy. He picked up the remote off of the dresser and dropped it on the bed as he passed. Walking to the window, he dropped the shades and pulled the curtains closed. The room became dark and quiet. As Brennan's eyes adjusted to the dark, she heard him padding back to the bed and picking up the remote.

Moments later, the screen came to life with pictures of the waterfall. Taking the remote from his hand, she looked at it then pointed it at the screen. A few button pushes later, the sounds of the waterfalls drifted into the room. Booth looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at him with twinkling eyes. Leaning over, he nibbled on her lips, making her sigh.

"This is one thing at Christmas that's never a pain to me," she said, chuckling.

"It is to me, it's been rock hard since I saw the pictures that made me remember what happened last Christmas. It's now painful," he muttered with a grin.

She grinned at him, reached down into his sweatpants and wrapped her hand around his erection. He grunted and thrusted into her hand, she smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were closed so she leaned up and put her lips over his. His eyes opened and he deepened the kiss. Moaning, Brennan let him explore her mouth with his tongue. He reached down and pulled her hand away from himself and caught the bottom of the jersey as he dragged his hands up her body. Breaking the kiss, he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it behind her onto the floor.

"Merry Christmas to me," he muttered against her lips as her breasts came into view.

Brennan chuckled and tugged at his sweatpants as he leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He released it with a pop when she stretched to remove his sweatpants. Standing up, he divested himself of his pants and boxers before climbing back in the bed. She gave him a lascivious smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling his head down, she took his mouth in an aggressive kiss. They broke apart, panting, and both almost frantic with desire. It was as if they were back at that waterfall, making love for the first time. Their desires came quickly as if they hadn't spent the last year doing this every chance they got. Brennan moaned, as he laved her nipples and reached down to cup her wet sex. He slid his middle finger into her and groaned.

"Wet, so wet," he panted.

Her next moan caused a shudder of pleasure to run up his spine. Using a pinching motion, he rubbed her clit and moved his finger in and out of her simultaneously. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Nibbling on her neck, he continued to use this motion until her felt her body start to tense. Slowing down his movements, he kept her hovering on the edge of the cliff.

Shifting so he was on top of her as she continued to flex and moan, he quickly pulled his fingers out and slid into her. Her eyes flew wide and she yelled his name as waves of pleasure washed over her. Biting his bottom lip, he continued stroking into her. Brennan panted as she felt like this orgasm kept going and going and just when she thought she was done, she'd tense again. She finally came down and felt Booth thrusting quickly moving towards erratic in his thrusts. Tilting her hips, she clenched her muscles then watched as his orgasm washed over him. Moments later he went limp on top of her and they both let out sighs.

"We're going to have to keep this tradition," Booth said in a quiet, satisfied voice.

"Yes, I believe so," Brennan said, reaching up and running her hand down the back of his head and cupping his neck.

'Am I squashing you?" He mumbled against her neck, not wanting to move.

"No," she murmured, repeating her previous motions.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he sighed, his eyes drifting closed.

"Merry Christmas, Booth," she returned before dropping a kiss on the top of his head. She listened to the sound of his breathing and smiled.

Yes, this tradition was definitely not a pain to her.

* * *

**The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**  
**Singing Christmas carols**  
**Stale TV specials**  
**"Batteries Not Included"**  
**No parking?!**  
**WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAH!**  
**Charities!**  
**Gotta make 'em dinner!**  
**Five months of bills!**  
**I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!**  
**Shut up, you!**  
**FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!**  
**And **  
**Finding a Christmas tree**


	17. Chapter : Singing Christmas Carols -SF

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I really wish I could write faster and next time there won't be any unfinished posted stories. I hate leaving you all hanging for so long. Yes, I know you are all waiting on the sequel to Espionage and it is coming, slowly but I want it to be the best it can for you guys. **

**To all my reviewers and readers, THANK YOU! I couldn't have done this without your support. To my beta, may she remain anonymous, thank you for your help and friendship. After I post this I'll go back to working on Hunted!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Singing Christmas Carols - Smut Free**

Brennan rolled over and sighed. Her hand reached out and touched cold sheets, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around for Booth but saw no sign of him. The apartment was completely silent. Her mind clicked into drive and she caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 12:30 am on Christmas day. He was at Midnight Mass and had taken Parker with him. Getting up, she dug in the closet and pulled out his gift. Carrying it to the tree, she moved some packages to the side and slid it under then piled the gifts she had moved, back on top. Getting up, she looked at the tree, smiled then headed back to bed. After getting in, she sighed, snuggled down into the blankets, closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

She was startled out of her sleep three hours later when Parker landed on the bed with a squeal causing her to bounce. Booth stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a wide smirk on his face.

"You might as well get used to it, Bones. All kids are like this at Christmas, Easter, Halloween and any other still have time to reconsider," he said, chuckling under his breath.

He knew that once she had decided something it was near impossible to change her mind and that this was more of a teasing thing than serious. She sighed and pushed up on her elbows.

"Can we open presents? Can we? Can we?" Parker nearly screeched, bouncing on the bed.

"Come on, bub. Let's let Bones get out of bed, use the bathroom, and then we'll open presents," Booth said, gesturing for Parker to leave, "I'll have your coffee waiting for you."

Brennan pouted at him but nodded then got out of bed. Moments later, she appeared in the living room wearing Booth's hockey jersey and a pair of jeans. Booth quirked an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. in return. Sitting down on the couch, she picked up her coffee and waited. Parker was bouncing in excitement at the amount of gifts under the tree.

"Go on," Booth said with a huge grin.

Parker practically dove under the tree for his gifts. Brennan took a sip of her coffee and blinked rapidly as paper flew, squeals were heard, thank yous were heard and tackling hugs were given for gifts.

"Are you going to open your gifts?" Parker asked, eyeing the two other gifts under the tree almost in anticipation.

Booth chuckled at his son's curiosity as to what was under the wrapping paper. Booth stood up and picked up Brennan's gift. She watched with an eagle eye and noticed that he used more strength than normal to pick the gift up. Setting down her coffee, she reached for the gift. The gift was heavy in her hands, the weight made her look at the box curiously. She put it in her lap and began peeling off the paper.

"Come on, Bones, rip it open," Parker cried excitedly.

Brennan smiled at him but continued to peel. Glancing at Booth, she saw him lean forward slightly in anticipation. With a popping noise, the tape holding down the top broke free. She opened the flap of the box and pulled out the bubble wrap. Looking down into the box, her brows pulled down at what she saw. She looked up at Booth before pulling it out of the box. Parker stood up on his knees to peer into the item she was holding.

"It's a bowl of rocks, Dad. Why would you give her a bowl of rocks?" Parker asked, a scowl pulling at his brow. Brennan held the bowl up and looked at the side carefully.

"Booth, this is a Pemon bowl. Obviously not an artifact but Pemon none-the-less," she murmured, "but I do not understand the rocks."

She set the bowl down and picked up a rock then turned it over in her hand. Booth smiled, his eyes glowing with a warmth that Brennan was only used to seeing in the bedroom. Not lust but post sex instead.

"I had Christine have the bowl made by the local Pemon in the traditional way. The rocks are from where we spent our first Christmas together as a couple," Booth said. Brennan pursed her lips thoughtfully then her eyes lit up as she looked at him.

"They are from Angel Falls?" She asked, turning the rock again.

"Yes, they are," he said in a low tone.

"I still don't get it, it's a bowl of rocks. Way to go, Dad," Parker said, rolling his eyes.

Booth cut his eyes at his son then narrowed them. Parker sat back and looked at the floor. His father's silent rebuke making him back off. Brennan smiled as she put the rock back in the bowl.

"Booth your package is large and heavy you should get it yourself. I don't want Parker to hurt himself lifting it," she said, gesturing to the large box under the tree.

"I hoped that was mine," Parker semi whined, watching his father pull the box from under the tree.

"Parker," Booth reprimanded, "you got more than enough gifts."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but it's a big one," Parker said, leaning forward his eyes glistening in anticipation now. Brennan looked at Booth in confusion as he sat back on his heels near the tree with the box in front of him.

"Booth, the size of the box matters?" She glanced back and forth between Booth and Parker, thinking she had done something wrong.

"No, Bones, well it's not supposed to but truth is, kids like big boxes. It usually means big gifts," Booth said, cutting his eyes at Parker.

"Oh," Brennan said,sitting back and chewing on the information she'd been given. Booth ripped the paper off with the same exuberance that Parker has shown earlier. Brennan let a smile cross her face at his excitement.

"Dad is excited by the big box too," Parker said, laughing at his father. The paper was finally off and Booth sat looking at the box with his mouth pursed.

"Is that a T.V., Dad?" Parker asked, looking at the picture upside down.

"No, bub, it's a," he paused reading the writing on the box, "digital photo frame."

He reached for the end and his eyebrow rose at the small pieces of tape. He knew she was particular and that meant that she would never purchase a box that had been opened. He pulled the styrofoam out and saw a remote and plug nestled in the packaging. Grunting, he moved himself so he could plug the frame in.

"This thing is as big as a TV. It won't fit on my desk," he said, grinning at Brennan.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. The screen flickered to life and a beautiful picture of Angel Falls spread out in a 15 inch picture. Parker gasped and leaned forward to look closer. Booth looked at Brennan and she pointed, directing his gaze back to the screen. The photo faded out and another came into view. This one was a shot of the falls from the top looking down.

One picture after another faded from one to the other. The falls from every angle, including a shot of their bathing spot. Then Booth burst into rousing laughter at the sight of the falls taken from one of the tourist boats. Parker looked at his father as if he'd lost his mind. A panoramic picture of a small village lit up a night by only the lights from house windows came across the screen. In the forefront of the picture was an Catholic Church. Booth whipped his head around to look at her and she raised an eyebrow at him in return.

"How did you-?" He sputtered, making Parker giggle at his father's inability to form a coherent question.

"Christine told me which town you went to," she answered before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Dad, I'm hungry can we make breakfast now?" Parker said, not caring about the pictures sliding by on the screen.

"Yeah, bub, let's go. Remember if you're helping you have to sing," Booth said, grinning as he looked at Brennan. She picked up her coffee, walked to the bar, and sat down. Silently letting them know she would not be participating.

"Aww, come on, Bones. This is fun," Parker urged as he walked into the kitchen two steps in front of Booth.

"Christmas Carols," she grumbled, "I don't sing them."

"Why not?" He asked with childlike simplicity.

Booth groaned because he knew what was coming and really didn't want to hear it.

"Because songs like Here we come a Wassailing is about drinking and begging. Jingle bells is about who has the best sleigh and can attract the most attention. There are assorted tales among the songs that most people don't know about and I don't like to spread," she said, making Booth flinch.

"I just like to sing," Parker said, going to the refrigerator. Booth smirked at Brennan and pulled down the flour.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love brought to me," Booth started singing and Brennan hid her grimace behind her cup.

"No, Dad, let's sing the funny one," Parker said, setting the eggs on the counter.

"Okay, okay," Booth sighed, "The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-"

"Is finding a Christmas tree," Parker belted out.

Brennan burst into laughter at their singing. Booth grinned at Brennan as she started coughing as she tried to swallow coffee and laugh at the same time.

"The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to meeee," Parker sang as he cracked eggs.

"Is rigging up these lights," Booth chimed in as he measured flour. The pair continued going back and forth.

"The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," Parker said, pulling out the milk.

"Hangggovers," Booth whined, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. Parker giggled as he put the milk on the counter.

"The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," Booth sang, measuring the rest of the ingredients.

"Sending Christmas Cards," Parker said in disgust as he poured the ingredients in the bowl.

"The fifth thing that's such a pain to me," he continued as he stirred.

"Fiiivvveeee months of bills," Booth sang, shooting a wink at Brennan as she chuckled.

"The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," he belted out, making Brennan wonder if he was tone deaf. He pulled out a pan and set it on the stove.

"Facing my in-laws," Parker chirped, moving away from the stove and going to the cabinet where the plates were.

"The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," he warbled, taking out three and setting them on the table.

"Is the Salvation Army," Booth said, scrunching his face at the lesson this particular lyric taught his son about charities.

"The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," he quickly intoned, trying to move the topic away from something that was an integral part of the season.

"I WANT A TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS," Parker bellowed imitating some of the children Brennan had heard in stores. She cringed at the matching tone and pitch of children having a temper tantrum. Parker grinned in triumph at her cringe, making Booth chuckle.

"The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to meee," he yodeled in a less screeching tone as he collected silverware.

"Finding parking spaces," Booth grumbled remembering trying to find some. He continued cooking the pancakes that were steadily piling on a large plate.

"The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," he sang with less irritation, pouring the batter into the pan to make another pancake.

"Is batteries not included," Parker growled in irritation, his eyes narrowing.

Brennan covered her mouth with her hand to cover up her laughter. Booth grinned at her and began scrambling eggs.

"The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," Parker warbled changing his emotion quickly as children often do.

"Is stale T.V. specials," Booth mumbled, averting his eyes. Brennan tilted her head and gave him a soft smile.

"The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me," they caterwauled together, making Brennan's eyes water as she suppressed laughter.

"Is singing Christmas carols," they groaned together, both smirking at her.

Then they counted back from twelve in a strange version of the song. The table was set and breakfast was on. Brennan moved into the kitchen and sat down.

"That was absolutely horrible. You two can't sing, however, it was very amusing and it appeared as if you were enjoying yourselves," she said, dishing some eggs onto Parker's plate as he forked some pancakes from the plate in the middle of the table.

"We sing it different than Bob Rivers but that's because I can't remember the lyrics. They change each time," Parker said, putting butter and syrup on his pancakes.

Booth and Parker joined hands and bowed their heads. Brennan sat and let the peace of the holiday wash over her. She realized that in the last five years, her holidays had become better and better with each passing year. And that it had everything to do with the man sitting to her left. This year brought happy memories of Christmases with her family that had long since been buried behind that one awful Booth opened his eyes, he saw Brennan starring off into space with a glazed look in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Bones?" He asked quietly, causing her to jerk in surprise.

He gave her a smiled and a questioning glance. She pursed her lips and picked up her fork. Knowing that she would tell in her own good time, he dug into his food. After breakfast was finished, Booth made Parker take a shower and get dressed. Five minutes after Parker was finished the doorbell rang. Booth knelt down and pulled Parker into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, bub," he said, squeezing his eyes closed and taking a deep breath.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Parker said, squeezing his father back in a hug. Breaking it off, Parker scuttled over to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her waist as his father answered the door.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he said, squeezing her tight. Brennan's eyes glistened and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, Parker," she said, feeling an amount large to her but smaller than what she knew Booth felt when Parker left.

"Come on, Parker. We have gifts for you at home and Santa stopped there too," Rebecca said, cutting her eyes at Brennan with a hint of jealousy. After wishing her a Merry Christmas, Booth closed the door. Locking it, he turned to face Brennan. She sat on the couch and leaned back with a sigh.

"I don't know how you do this," she murmured, closing her eyes, "and you were up much earlier than me." Booth flopped down next to her, laid his arm behind her on the couch and closed his own eyes.

"I take a nap as soon as he's gone. I'm exhausted," he murmured with a chuckle.

"Good," she said in a tired voice.

Standing up with a huff, she held out her hand. He placed his hand in hers and stood up.

"Normally, I nap on the couch," he playfully grumbled.

"We both won't fit on the couch. But if you want to nap there then go ahead. I am going to nap in the bed," she said, unsnapping her pants and wiggling out of them. Tossing them over her shoulder, she head to the bedroom in just his hockey jersey. When she stopped to turn and look at him, the jersey rose with her movement. Booth just about swallowed his tongue when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. With a growl he followed her to the bedroom.

"Nap first, sex after," she mumbled, falling into the bed and rolling under the covers.

"You must be tired to be turning down sex," he huffed.

"Yes I am and so are you. So get in the bed and take a nap. The quicker you start napping the quicker we can finish and make love," she grumbled, rolling over and stuffing her pillow under her head.

Booth stripped and moved to the bed faster than he moved all morning. Two hours later, Brennan rolled over at a slight tapping noise. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and blinked blearily at Booth.

"Booth what are you doing?" She mumbled, watching as he leaned over his dresser.

"I'm hanging my gift up where I can enjoy it to it's fullest," he murmured, getting down off the stool to pick up the picture frame. He carefully placed it on the nails that he'd put in the wall and stepped back. Brennan sat up and looked at the picture frame and tilted her head slightly.

"It's crooked," he said.

"Yes, it is but it is only slightly crooked," she said, flicking her eyes at him.

She'd never admit it out loud but Booth in sweatpants, and nothing else, hanging a picture frame was sexy. He picked up the remote off of the dresser and dropped it on the bed as he passed. Walking to the window, he dropped the shades and pulled the curtains closed. The room became dark and quiet. As Brennan's eyes adjusted to the dark, she heard him padding back to the bed and picking up the remote.

Moments later, the screen came to life with pictures of the waterfall. Taking the remote from his hand, she looked at it then pointed it at the screen. A few button pushes later, the sounds of the waterfalls drifted into the room. Booth looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at him with twinkling eyes. Leaning over, he nibbled on her lips, making her sigh.

"This is one thing at Christmas that's never a pain to me," she said, chuckling.

"It is to me, it's been rock hard since I saw the pictures that made me remember what happened last Christmas. It's now painful," he muttered with a grin.

While they completed what they determined to be a new Christmas tradition, Brennan heard a Merry Christmas to me when her breasts came into view. Their love making was passionate as always and full of love. When both were spent, Booth lay limply on top of her.

"We're going to have to keep this tradition," Booth said in a quiet, satisfied voice.

"Yes, I believe so," Brennan said, reaching up and running her hand down the back of his head and cupping his neck.

'Am I squashing you?" He mumbled against her neck, not wanting to move.

"No," she murmured, repeating her previous motions.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he sighed, his eyes drifting closed.

"Merry Christmas, Booth," she returned before dropping a kiss on the top of his head. She listened to the sound of his breathing and smiled.

Yes, this tradition was definitely not a pain to her.

* * *

**The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**  
**Singing Christmas carols**  
**Stale TV specials**  
**"Batteries Not Included"**  
**No parking?!**  
**WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAH!**  
**Charities!**  
**Gotta make 'em dinner!**  
**Five months of bills!**  
**I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!**  
**Shut up, you!**  
**FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!**  
**And **  
**Finding a Christmas tree**


End file.
